


Boogiemans Sibling

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: GoC, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: Boogieman Siblings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Mental Instability, Multi, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the originol concept Jack Frost was Pitch Blacks little brother, if that happened would the story line carry on the same? Or would things be different...Would Jack follow the same path? or would he actually follow his brother like he did before he lost his memory's? read and find out.</p><p>02|03|2017 Update: If you want to know the development of this thick you can see on my Tumblr Account "GreenFlamedWriter." There I will post little snippets and even sneak peaks into future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

White noise filled his ears before sound eventually pierced through, leaving behind a dull ringing, the first sound he heard was the whistling of the wind, the rustle of leaves, and what could only be described as children laughing, for it was too innocent and loud to be anything else.

And then the sound of sharp squeaks and creaks made him think of a playground...maybe.

His hand twitched, pins and needles shot through the limb giving an odd tingling sensation, he groaned as feeling was returning to his body making aches and pains known. His eye’s fluttered behind pale eyelids still too exhausted to open them yet.

Even closed he knew the sun was shining on him as he saw a red haze behind his eyelids, he felt the heat licking at his skin leaving a warm tingle in its wake, but after a while it started to burn. It showed he was more sensitive to heat than he thought.

Blue eyes flickered open before slamming shut at the harsh light that suddenly blinded him, a hiss escaping his lips and cold mist escaped his breath, his hand swung up to cover his eyes from the light and movement seemed to awaken a splitting headache.  
He groaned sitting up slowly and ended up curling in on himself, he lifted his hand and lightly touched the side of his cranium then flinched from the pain emitting from the area. 

He finally glanced up, giving his surroundings a once over half glaring at everything until his eyes got used to the light, his eyes furrowed into a frown when he recognized nothing.

it was an ordinary forest but nothing familiar in the least... there was nothing familiar about his clothes or even his reflection in the lake beside him, that's when his brows furrowed further.  
What was his name?

A small sense of panic overcame him as he couldn't recall anything about himself, no memories…  
His reflection showed his panic and he didn't like it. Instantly forcing himself to relax and at least try to get his bearings,  
In his reflection he saw hallowed blue eyes and silver hair, his lips were pale he pressed a finger to his lips his eyes furrowed then glanced down to the dirt I crusted nails and the dry chapped skin and the small scars that litted his hands he glanced down and saw he was skinny abnormally thin, he patted his clothes in case he carried anything that had some clue to his identity.  
He wore trousers tied in twine at the bottom, robes layered and black that felt too restricting  
it made him look more like a skellington and less like a person, dismissing them as creepy and useless with no pockets to hold any information about himself, he stood to pull it off, he knew he wasn't cold and probably wouldn't need them anyway.

Until he stood to his full height and his foot brushed against something, he glanced down and saw a long wooden branch of some sort, a shepherd's crook maybe?  
Forgetting his robes he picked up the staff and looked at it curiously, he liked it and deemed it acceptable to take it with him. But when it touched the ground frost spread like a fire and the boy cried out falling back from it then stilled at the sound of his own voice that too didn't sound familiar.  
He heard lake ripple behind him and turned wondering why, when there was no wind? He soon saw something in the reflection and glanced upwards to the source seeing the moon, even though in daylight half of it showed, he tilted his head wondering if he should greet it or something, he settled with a wave before scowling at himself.  
it was just a rock in the sky it's not like he could communicate with it!

"Jack Frost..." A voice called downwards it sounded old and wise, as gentle as the mountains but as harsh as the wind, the boy started his eyes widened in shock "W-what...?" He was stunned then came back to himself calling out in urgency "Wait you know who I am!?" he yelled to the moon that began to disappear behind the clouds, Jack shook his head in horror mouthing 'no.' before running forward nearly tripping over branches trying to keep up with the moon in the sky "Wait, where am I? what am I doing here!?" but it vanished and Jack fell back disappointed before glaring.

"Fine. I'll look myself." He gripped his new appointed staff and walked towards the bushes that concealed the park, he scratched at his neck feeling the black cloak was irritating at the skin, the fabric felt scratchy almost as if it were made of sand.

He parted the bushes and gaped, the park was huge, it had chess pieces the size of giants!  
A topsy turvy checkerboard ground, with giant chess pieces the size of grown men.  
A tower that had a long silver slide and rocking horses and even multiple bicycles running in circles, a huge compound of beams and logs overlapping haphazardly, that the children sat atop of, or walked across them like a tight rope.  
It looked so dangerous…and fun.

Jack wasted no time he sprinted forward to join the fun he then noticed there was only a few piles of snow here and there, it might be the start of spring...

Jack laughed when children were climbing a rock wall and one fell over it, it only spurred them on. Jack flew forward playing with them finding the contraptions amusing and when children fell Jack called on the wind to cushion their fall a little, they couldn't keep playing if they got hurt, could they?

Soon one of girls and boys brought in a toy that had wings and when they pulled the string attached the toy with wings on their arms would spin really fast and fly in the sky, sort off the opposite of a helicopter leaves,  
Jack laughed when he blew on one and it flew up a mile high. 

Half the kids gaped in awe trying to make the toys fly even more higher "It's physically impossible for that to happen!" A boy with glasses called Monty cried out, but kept staring while his best friend had his tongue sticking out, taking his little sisters toy and giving it a whirl.  
before pouting in disappointment when it didn't work "Give it up, Jamie." Caleb laughed at the pouting boy but Jack smirked leaning on his staff, with both his hands locked behind his head "Give it another go," he prompted and Jamie nodded placing the toy back in its holder to try again.  
Jack frowned knowing the boy couldn't hear him or see him (he realised that, after a while) but for a moment there...he felt like they...well, as if he could be seen and was heard.

Jamie pulled the string as hard as he could and Jack whistled, wind responded and gathered it blew the toy higher into the sky while all children, Jack included, gazed up in wonder until the toy came down with a resounding smack on top of the disbelieving Montys head, Jamie and the others stared before they burst out laughing even Jack looked away clutching his sides.

Tears sprang to his eyes, he wiped away the mirth, still chuckling wanting to play another game until...  
"What are you doing!?" Jack flinched from reflex before relaxing knowing he wasn't being addressed "Jack!" well that brought a frown they definitely weren't talking about him he knew that.

Until something grabbed his shoulder and spun him around violently and slammed him against the nature rock climbing wall, Jacks breath was knocked out of his chest panting heavily from being winded. Something touched him? His blue eyes bugged at the sight in front of him, He couldn't describe it, lilac coloured eyes narrowed in rage as the colours of teal blue and greens and slight pink, so much colour was pressed against him. A woman with a brown belt lay on her hips with a golden sword hung snug loosely around her feather clad waist, the feathers seemed to fold to her hands and fingers her crown flicked large feathers that curled around her human like face and the feathers bristled in adrenaline as her body twitched side to side in a beat.

"Hummingbird..." Jack breathed in awe he didn't know what that was, but the name came to mind and seemed to fit the strange hybrid, who only glared unamused "What?" He didn't know why she was angry with him, maybe he was in her territory?  
He pressed himself back making himself seem smaller "I-I'm Jack Frost, and uh, I don't know if I’ve done something wrong but…Sorry?” he supplied but this only made her twitch, she looked confused but then suddenly pressed her sword to his throat and time seemed to stop.

The situation dropped on him like a ton of bricks, feeling afraid for his life he pressed further against the wall his eyes flickered everywhere for help but no one saw him and no one saw her either, instead he looked everywhere blindly trying to find a solution to escape.  
Maybe he could freeze her hands and shock her, but what if he harmed her by accident?  
Tooth stared when the boy started babbling nonsense almost panicking she tightened her grip and that sealed it he pressed himself back shutting his eyes tight and looked away "Alright get on with it." he gave up

That made her falter "Come again?" Jack peeked an eye open "um, this? whatever this is, for imposing on your land?" He was unsure now, did he read the situation wrong?  
How could he? he had a sword at his throat and he was afraid to swallow in case he cut himself, the fairy only looked more enraged "Is this some sort of joke to you!?" Jack flinched but turned to face her fully "Trust me ma'm I find nothing funny in this situation at all." What did she want from him? Threatening him for no reason, this was some form of harassment and he knew it. 

Her features soon looked startled "You're bleeding...?" Even Jack blinked, surprised "What now?" he looked down but saw nothing, instead her sword lowered and her other hand reached out when it pressed to his temple Jack winced harshly as his headache returned tenfold, he almost scolded until he saw crimson cover her fingers, even he brought his hand up and felt it "Oh, must of happened when I..." He trailed of, what was he doing before?

Did he fall? How could he, there was nothing to fall from, at least the hummingbird was away from him now, that was a plus. 

But she was giving him such a peculiar look before sheathing her swords and tried to look less menacing. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Jack didn't believe her for a minute maybe he knew her, now that he thought about it he seemed to zero in on her person.

How she flew back and forth her feathers seemed to ruffle and twitch the colours were mostly of greens and blues with a hint of pink her violet eyes looked hardened as if she many horrors in her life that no one should see. But Jack knew if she smiled she would look younger...her face looked human but the rest of her looked like a hummingbird there were a few smaller ones the size of tiny fists flitted around her, looking just as distrusting as she did.

Distrust, why wouldn't she trust him? Well it seems they're not friends then what were they? but what if they were friends and they had a fight...?  
Until she spoke her head tilting to the side  
"You're pulling a weird face."  
"I'm concentrating."  
"...It looks painful." Jack barked out a laugh, surprised at the response. She seemed startled before relaxing and he realised there was potential to be friends maybe.

"Do you remember anything?” she asked and Jack shook his head “Nope.” She raised an eyebrow looking suspicious but it was gone the next second “I'm Toothinia Fea." Jack switched his staff from one hand to the left he saw her tense but decided not to question it, “I'm Jack Frost." He beamed feeling elated for speaking his name to someone who could actually here him.

Here we'll take you home We need to go to home." She announced suddenly taking his hand and he froze to the spot not moving, afraid if he moved he would slip through her skin like the children, He couldn't pull back if he wanted to he only stared at her hand his breath stuttering "Home?" he asked did he have a home?

"Well I need to go, but I can't leave you alone especially with amnesia, it would be safer if you came with me." She answered Jack suddenly felt usure.  
She did have a sword to his throat a minute ago...  
Tooth gave a small smile "I think I can help with your memories." He perked up instantly "My memories?" She nodded "I'm the tooth Fairy and the Guardian of Memories if anyone can help you, it's me." Jack still looked doubtful and yet something told him to trust her even, though they just met, he looked behind him and saw the moon giving off it's light, almost urging him "Okay," He said to the moon and turning back around and froze when she was gone.  
He felt the breath escape his lungs, was it all in his imagination? what if he's hallucinating "Jack!" He heard her voice and looked up to see her confused face he gave a soft sigh of relief before frowning "I can't fly." He called up to her swinging his staff through his fingers as he spoke.  
She looked more confused "You do fly, I've seen it." Jack stared he could fly?  
He could fly!?  
He tuned her out almost forgetting she was there he could fly but how does he do it? jump, a magic word!?

But Tooth lost her patience and instead gave a shrill whistle with two fingers in her mouth and instantly a sworm of green enclosed around him, lifting him into the air.

He screamed clutching his staff to his chest while the sound of chirps buzzed in his ear.  
"Calm down, I won't drop you." He tensed but before he could utter a reply he was carried off, the scenery blurring around him as Toothinia and her little fairys took them to the skys, Jack gaped in awe at all the colours how it changed from day to night and back to day again Tooth noticed the awe on his face and was startled at such a pure look.

He didn't know she was taking him prisoner that he was her enemy she knew he was lying to infiltrate the guardians to destroy them on the inside...well at first.  
But that expression was too innocent for the boy and something in his eyes showed it wasn't a lie, but she had to keep him with her if he did truly forget maybe they can change his mind start from scratch and hopefully win this war.

Just as they vanished from sight a darkness overshadowed burgess the children turned knowing a sudden feeling of foreboding passing all of them, they ran indoors to the safety of their home and in the forest, deep within the shadows gold menacing eyes stared out, the sound of monstrous whining echoed through the now empty park as a shadowed creature galloped out in the open sniffing the air almost looking for something.  
A man sat above on the largest stallion, gripping the reins way too tightly, his pale golden eyes narrowed and crinkled in rage, as his lips turned in an irritated snarl, he looked back and forth his eyes flickering looking and searching for him.

He heard the horses stamping towards him shaking their heads he snarled his head whipping around "Spare me your whining and find him!" 

As soon as the nightmares fled from his wrath Pitch looked back still angry but suddenly sobered, a strange expression flickered across his face, one of guilt "Jack...I'm so sorry."

The nightmare in the park perked looking upwards in the direction where Jack and Tooth vanished earlier.

 

 

A laugh burst from the winter spirits lips, when the fairies beneath him took him over lands, the sky above changing colours in the blink of an eye, turning from blue and white to pink and gold.

His eyes flickered looking upwards as he saw the sky grow darker then lighter again he looked away from the sky closing his eyes against the wind and relaxed, the wind felt familiar and he held onto that comfort.  
Until they slowly he opened his eyes and balked at the mountains around him it was beautiful "I bet even Mother Nature couldn't create this..." He breathed in awe he moved forward on all fours, 

Tooth barely paid attention she looked apprehensive and that was when Jack noticed she seemed agitated "Are...you okay?" he couldn't help but ask, he saw her flinch then turn towards him.  
She seemed to have forgotten he was there, but didn't say anything instead the fairies took him lower towards a stream.

Jack gave a peculiar look noticing the beautiful garden "These look like fairy pools." he commented, he never stayed still, his eyes always looking around taking every detail, he moved his feet and began to climb atop of rocks always wanting to be higher to get a better view.

She only hovered away "This way." Jack paused then leapt to the ground frost following his wake he wondered what she was going to show him.  
She started flying higher and Jack was relieved she had a staircase, it was metal and seemed to be growing out of the earth while the walls were part of the mountain it was beautiful but...it didn't feel like a home.  
Soon he was in a corridor the sun reflecting on the golden barriers on either side and he followed Tooth in haste along the pink dimond tiled floor "Where are we going?" he asked curious eyes still wide and tried to see as much as he can.

Tooth faltered "Um...your memories, we're taking you to your memories." she said at last Jack was far from suspicious and only followed "Alright."  
Soon they happened upon another corridor but it was more mountain than structure, Jack suddenly felt a chill almost a foreboding from the wind itself, the corridor widened into a room that was bright it was remarkable as no light should touch here in the first place Jack soon noticed the mirrors at the top of the mountain, reflecting the sunlight as if purposely keeping the shadows away but that's not what scared him.

On either side of the platform were cages of the same material as the fort he was in, they were strangely shaped like chinese lanterns, the tops spiked and curled inwards and there were loads lined along the hall, he felt himself clutching his staff tighter, something felt wrong.  
"Um Tooth?" He tried to take a step back but he saw small faires blocking his path "Jack you have to understand-" she was cut of when the whole mountain suddenly shook knocking Jack of his feet he fell back with a cry, Tooth gasped and then cried out when another aftershock hit, the sonic boom ricocheted through the walls.  
Jack scrambled wanting to run while she was distracted but she flew down the corridor and vanished leaving him alone, he tried to run the other way but he was met with a wall of faires he cried out seeing one pointing at him sppearing to scream "Charge!"  
"Oh no, Ahhhh-!" Other faires turned when they suddenly saw a boy run out the corridor screaming and being pursued by an army of faires.  
he gave a mad scramble climbing foot holes in the mountain side trying to get away from the raging furried birds, he ran to the top looking for a way out he but he became lost everything looked the same and he thought he was running in circles.  
He heard little chirps in the distance and felt his panic rising until suddenly he saw an open platform, he sighed in relief and ran out into the opening and saw out of the mountain maybe it was a way out of...  
here.

He appeared on a platform high on top the mountain side with no way down but that's not stopped him in his tracks.  
He froze stunned when he saw something coming towards them, black shapes that were fast, they sent a chill down his spine. The faires pursuing him froze there eyes trained on the black shapes getting closer, the silence over the palace was deafening as if the roar before the tsunami wave would overcome them.  
Jacks eyes squinted "Are those...Horses?" 

A terrifying screech exploded from a faires mouth and they all moved in formation of thousands, like bee's in a hive becoming rallied and surged forward to meet the dark creatures halfway.

Jack grunted slamming his staff down and bracing his legs as the sudden wind of faires flying past him nearly knocked him forward. He gasped seeing them all fight and attack the strange things, then he heard Tooth barking orders in the distance"Man down the fort- Don't let one of those disgusting things in here." Jack turned back in shock feeling he was in the midst of something that wasn't his fight.

He didn't know what to do his instincts told him to run, not be anywhere near the strange dark things, or the fairy that almost imprisoned him, he took a step back but a screech stopped him he saw faires being chased down the hallways with the horse snapping it's jaws almost clipping a fairys wings.  
Fear flashed through him, he reacted not out of his own but for the faires lives, Tooth saw and gasped and flew forward to save her faires from Jack and the nightmare.

He ran forward raising his staff with each step and slammed it like a baseball bat into the nightmare destroying it, Tooth stopped hovering in confusion and Jack panted his eyes confused from how easy the nightmare was destroyed then worry to the faires "Are you okay?" they too looked stunned but one fairy with one pink eye and one blue was the first to fly up and peak him on the cheek, they then flew away to deal with the intruders.

Jack decided then to help, he wasn't doing it for Tooth he was doing it for the faires they seemed to be the nicest things here. He turned and then climbed more platforms and looked over to the incoming nightmares he pressed his lips together wondering what he was supposed to do.

A shadow fell over him and a nightmare entered his vision, it was close, he could see the details how it's golden eyes was speckled with tiny dots of black, it huffed black teeth looking sharklike and it had wisps for a mane and the body was rippled almost like sands upon the wave.

Wait- it was made out of sand. Jack fell back with a cry when it snapped towards him he slammed his staff forward in a panic, it struck the nightmare turning it into a pile of sand that evaporated to the winds Jack felt his breathing became erratic he turned seeing the nightmares spilling through. He hefted himself over another balcony squinting against the sun shining of the metal then saw the fairies putting up a fight and managing to destroy one, he couldn't help it he whooped even though this was life threatening it was actually...pretty fun.  
Suddenly sprinted towards a herd of nightmares and pushed his foot against a wall, then hopped of the other one pressing himself up against the wall and thrusting himself forward, he leapt into the air just in time as a nightmare flew into his line of attack when he slammed his staff downwards, for a moment he felt as if he was flying.

Then he landed rolling onto his side and shot up instantly raising his staff against a nightmare running towards him and thrusted his staff forwards into its chest. 

A battle cry raged through the palace and Jack turned to the source to see Tooth swim forward cutting nightmares with her wings.  
Her wings sliced through nightmares which each twist and twirl Jack was mesmerized finding something beautiful with how she moved with the wind, her moves powerful until he saw a nightmare hover in her blind spot his eyes shot open as he realised she wouldn't make it in time,  
"Tooth-Look out!" she was too far away and he couldn't get close and the nightmare was right behind her he aimed his staff and was startled when ice shot through slicing into the nightmare Tooth turned in shock seeing a jaggered ice shard in the nightmares chest and it dissolved into sand Tooth looked to Jack in surprise but saw he was occupied with other nightmares. 

He gritted his teeth as he nearly fell back his leg bent low as the beast overpowered him until he shoved it off.  
She flew towards him helping destroy the nightmare he sighed with relief "Thanks." She looked wary but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or not. "They keep coming but they look like they're looking for something..." she thought aloud until her eyes widened, Jack didn't see as he kept his back to her having his staff raised and not letting any nightmares cross the border "Reminiscence." She barely breathed Jack turned "Sorry?" He didn't catch what see said but felt her tense against his back, she turned glaring and ordered him to stay put.  
She turned to Baby Tooth as he now dubbed it "Watch him!" the Baby Tooth saluted as Tooth seemed to fly into the heart of the mountain and the panel opened up before him it had a diamond in the middle with four others blinking white in a pattern before returning to normal.  
Jack looked at Baby Tooth who's eyes didn't leave him.  
"So...you're just going to watch me?"  
Chirp  
"All day?"  
chirp  
"...Ooookay?"  
He pressed his lips together awkwardly and drummed his fingers against his staff until "Not that this isn't fun." he turned instantly going towards the panel "This looks way more interesting." the fairy chirped in horror but he ignored her when he pressed the diamonds that lit up in order, the panel shoot open and Jack looked in awe pressing his lips together "That is so cool." he jumped in excitement running through the corridor narrowing avoiding the rocks jutting out he ducked and swerved with BT hot behind him.

He slowed to a halt when he reached the end of the hall into an empty oval shaped room, it was dark but some light was filtering through giving the place an odd blue hugh, enough to see the large diamond patterned pillar in front of him he looked up and saw it kept on going until he saw a platform at the top. He found himself frowning it was another nest but this one was closed of...why?  
He then saw a green blur and knew Tooth was at the top he looked around for a foothold or some way to get up he turned to Baby Tooth who followed him in "Any clue how to get up there?" she gave him an odd look but then turned her head in a huff, she was no help whatsoever what a surprise "Snooty." Jack criticized then saw small footfalls in the tower he stepped forward about to climb and then realised his staff would make it harder he looked around and even checked his person for anything to hold it, he then settled for hooking it into his t-shirt on his back and hoped it woudn't slip out.  
"Just in case." he tied his belt around his waist to make sure and all the while Baby Tooth looked more confused watching him properly now Jack didn't see and took a breath hefting himself up and started to climb.  
"The trick is..." he said aloud looking for other footfalls as he kept climbing up feeling the strain and the adrenaline of what could happen if he fell "Is not to look down." he grabbed another one pushing his body up grunting a bit when he nearly fell and heard the startled squeak he saw Baby Tooth flying with him every step and it gave him a comfort "I'm okay." he said and started again and found himself saying "I climbed tree's before I could climb...this." Jack stopped looking at his hands he couldn't remember climbing trees but he had an inkling, almost as if a story was told to him long ago.  
He couldn't remember the name of it or who told him, it was a piece of information that was brought to light he hummed and started again hoping his memories would come like that...  
he found himself near the top and it seemed the weight of gravity grew stronger along with the strain he was panting and tried to save every breath and tried harder to get up the top it wasn't until he was almost there when he had the panicked thought, what if he couldn't get down?  
There's nothing worse than being stuck, he felt his hands sweat and tried to get there further,

He finally found the ledge and layed his arm over it hefting himself up and onto his stomach then rolled onto the center with a gasp. Tooth whipped around in shock "Jack!?" She didn't hear him she was so focused on protecting this nest.  
Jack raised a hand with a huff as if to say, yep thats me I'm here, totally made it, Baby Tooth seemed to squeak Tooths brow furrowed "He climbed up?" she whispered to BT Jack didn't hear he had his eyes closed, the thought of sitting up hurt and Tooth wasn't going anywhere.  
"Why didn't he fly?" the fairy only shrugged and Tooth found herself more discobobled than before. She was about to ask what he was even doing up here when he turned and saw what she was gaurding in the first place.  
It was small beams that seemed to hold some sort of golden capsules there were all in a circle and there was one in the middle a total of seven all together. Jack peered closely seeing most looked like men only two were odd of being a girl and some sort of rabbit.  
"What are these?" he asked peering closely almost picking one up then hesitated Tooth watched him warily "They are Teeth." She finally answered filling the awkward pause.

He raised an eyebrow "Teeth?" She nodded looking around for any nightmares.  
"I'm the tooth fairy, I collect teeth that has fallen out from children who put it under their pillow I then trade their tooth for a money." Jack hummed circling the guards "Sounds fair." he looked like a child told they couldn't touch any of the glass antics in a shop.  
"But I don't collect teeth because they're shiny, they hold the most important memories..."  
"Happy memories?" he asked hopeful and it seemed to throw her off "um no, just important ones usually the fairies activate the capsules to children or adults remember whats important." Jack nodded seeming to understand.  
"And those horse things want...these?" He picked one up, it was a boy with brown hair and eyes with a mischivious smirk he chuckled to himself, maybe if he meet the kid they could get along maybe start a prank fight.  
Tooth was tense watching how Jack was examining his own Tooth capsule she was waiting for him to laugh to say she fell for another prank.  
He hummed and placed the capsule back down looking to her expectantly she realised he asked a question "Oh um, I don't know." she lied "Maybe the Boogie man wants his teeth back." She joked but Jack only looked blankly "Boogie man?"  
She had to admit Jack was a good actor, well you had to be to be a prankster.  
Tooth floated to a capsule and picked it up showing the face of it, Jack peered closer and saw the face of a young man with black hair and brown eyes, he looked grim almost pasty looking Jack raised an eyebrow "This guy?" he was the one who controlled the black horses?  
"So why are the all here?" Jack looked the the guards wondering why these people were so important to be categorised with the Boogieman?  
"These are the guardians memories." Jack raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue "mine, along with some of my friends." His eyes widened looking back to the little girls face then he saw the rabbits "Why would a rabbit need memorys?" Instead of laughing with him like he expected she looked crestfallen "He needs them more than anyone." Jack's smile faded he scratched his cheek "Is...mine here?" she nodded seeing how his eyes brightened "Really? c-can I see them?" his voice sounded a bit strained and Tooth felt her panic rise again.  
What if it was all a trick? she had to be cautious.  
"No." When he looked crestfallen she was quick to explain "Those are the memories to your past, before you were Jack frost. We need to find you're memories of this millennia." 

Jack frowned and she tried to explain better "It could overload your memories, or possibly be dangerous, you need to remember things on your own first and use your capsule as a last resort." Jack nodded his eyes downcast "alright."  
Tooth didn't know what to do, if he was the old Jokul who was lying to her right now wouldn't he have left when she was about to cage him? What was his plan? She remembered how he wanted the teeth capsules himself and yet they were right in front of him instead he suddenly raised his staff close suddenly bracing his feet almost looking as if his hackles raised, looking around it made her panic as well "There inside."

Black sand suddenly exploded in front of them and shifted into horses, Tooth cried out not out of fear or alarm but in anger. She flew forward destroying them in her path blocking them from getting further and in her surprise Jack was on the other side in her blindspot and kept up the fort, not letting the nightmares get anywhere near them.  
It was her surprise that caught her of guard, Jack saw, his eyes widening "Tooth!" He ran forward his body shielding hers they both slammed into the ground narrowly missing a nightmare Tooth gasped feeling the breath knocked out of her, one of the capsules was taken Jack sat up growling "No you don't!" She froze hearing the cold voice she associated with Jokul she felt cold fear surge through her leaving the poor fairy paralyzed.  
Until his staff struck the nightmare and the Capsule was fell from the best ribcage and began to topple, over the edge. 

Where it began to fall to the ground Jack and Tooth froze "Oh no-"  
She flew forward finally knocked out of her trance rushing forward to grab it, with her back turned she heard Jack still fight the nightmares. She decided to question his motives later he was helping her now and she didn't have time to get distracted.  
She placed the capsule down seamlessly and instantly flew forward destroying any nightmare in her path as she and Jack fought side by side. She growled her wings pierced through sand as the mounds of it fell to the floor it stopped. Jack and Tooth panted waiting for any other nightmare.  
"How did they get in here?" Jack asked taking another step back closer to the Guards even Tooth was wary "I don't know...maybe they came through the shadows but the only way they can do that is if the wards were broken." She thought to herself but she had Jack in her line of sight there’s no way he did it. Or did he?  
She was awoken from her musings when two Fairies appeared and told her the damage report "Wait slow down I...oh..." Jack turned seeing how the Tooth fairy looked crestfallen "He took everything?" Jack felt the weight of her words and moved forward Tooth nearly fell but took a sharp intake "Get the fairies and keep the teeth coming we have backups." Tooth turned and sneered at the black sand "And get this out of my sight."  
The two saluted and flew and her cold gaze was directed at him "And you are coming with me." Jack only gulped "kay." 

When they walked out the tunnel Jack saw the devastation of the palace and his heart ached for them "I am so sorry." Tooth was about to speak but then closed it and flew forward "This way, if I was attacked it's safe to assume my friend would be too." Jack followed as she went towards the gardens again but she stopped turning to him fully "Why are you here?"  
"Um what-"  
"Why didn't you leave, or run away when the Nightmares attacked,"  
"Oh so that's what they're called." Jack mused wondering what those things were but the Tooth fairy began to look impatient Jack shrugged "Where else could I go?" She frowned "I haven't exactly been nice to you." She said and he nodded "Well you're the first one who can see me." he beamed and thats when she saw it.  
Her eyes widened in realisation, he really didn't know who he is.  
"Jack, how did you find out you're name?" she asked and Jack pointed up smoothly "The moon." at her pointed look, he then began to look worried "It's...that's not strange is it?" She shook her head quickly "No, no, the opposite. Um We have to find Bunny y'know, the Rabbit." Jack nodded in realisation "It's close to easter and I have to check on him." She must of let some emotion through because Jack stepped forward as they began to move again "Is he your boyfriend?" He grinned knowingly make her flush "No of course not." he laughed an innocent sounding laugh that even made her own lips tug upwards.  
When Jack wasn't looking Tooth glanced to MIM in the sky, her eyes narrowed.

What are you planning?

 

As soon as they landed in Australia, Tooth, for the first time ever, felt worry for the frost spirit. He instantly pulled at his collar his breathing laboured and his unnaturally pale skin looked flushed "Is...is it always this hot?" Jack breathed, starting to fan himself.

Usually when Jack was in hot climates he would use the frost as a blanket of cold on his skin but the way he was looking showed he had no idea how. Tooth started walking through the gravel "I Know it's around here somewhere..." she hummed thoughtfully stomping the ground Jack watched almost bemused "Where's what?" She turned to face him looking exasperated "Bunny's tunnel! There should be an opening around here somewhere..." She looked further stomping the ground "Help me look!" 

Jack couldn't help but chuckle but sighed feeling the heat getting to him, he started hitting the ground with his staff and huffed walking a few paces and hitting the ground with her.  
It felt as if they were at it for hours and at first when Jack heard a strange noise of the wind whistling he thought it was his imagination but Tooth's scream of surprise made him look and see the Tooth fairy disappear he ran forward to see her fall down a hole and disappear into a tunnel, Jack jumped down landing after her and he couldn't believe his eyes seeing the Tooth fairy looking at him in horror and screaming at him but her voice was muffled by the glass egg shaped cage, that was carrying her away.  
Jack was too stunned to do anything until she vanished and he came back to himself giving chase to save the Tooth Fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
A/N yeah the first chapter that you guys read was just a scene with no plot or point so since it was so popular I tweaked it to make sense and might have it continued.  
　  
Jack didn't know how it happened he just stared half bemused and half terrified.  
The Tooth fairy was yelling at him, but he couldn't hear since she was inside a glass egg that muffled any sound and was stunned stupid seeing her being carried away by little eggletes.  
Jack shook himself out of it before giving chase, and saw how the egglates and Tooth descended further down the tunnel and she was gone.

He turned a swift corner, then skidded to a stop, he was lost. Jack looked around at many pathways it was as if someone dug large or small egglike circles to different passageways. 

Jack slowed as he had a strange feeling that he was being followed, he looked over his shoulder curiously and outright gaped, nearly faltering when he saw the army of egglates coming towards him with little tiny spears, the army grew in size and they were getting faster.

Jack cried out, he faltered until he ran into a full on sprint. he gained speed as if the wind was on his heels, Jack picked up the pace and nearly crashed into a giant sized egglate.  
As he ran he couldn’t take his eyes of it and gazed in wonder his head following as he kept running, it nearly stepped on him.  
Jack turned around running backwards and smirked while icing the ground the golem slipped its legs kicking all over its heavy weight tilting it backwards.  
It fell.  
Jack barked out a laugh then stopped in abject horror when the golem split in two.

As the inside burst with more egglates! they all climbed out the giant golem then as if they could see him halted, then turned to face him. It was eerie.  
And is if a command was shouted, all charged as one towards him.

"Oh no," he took a few steps back, then screamed as he turned a corner with little egglates running after him.  
Jack skidded around the corner then grabbed a ledge and hefted himself up onto the higher tunnel and saw all the eggs skidding into the lower ramp by-passing him. Jack watched and when all grew quiet, fist pumped “Nice.”

He stood up and began to walk down the pathway, it felt strange with it being so quiet Jack gave short whistles to fill the silence unaware of the flowers blowing back from the sudden breeze.  
He walked along the tunnel and came across a large window on his right it was overlooking what looked like to be the center of the whole labyrinth. Jack stopped and saw there was a centre where all the pathways connected to each tunnel and in the centre was the glass egg that Tooth was held captive, was now empty.  
She must of escaped, Jack frowned then began to run again, he didn't want to be lost in here, this place… it was too warm.

Jack then slowed to a halt when he saw multiple egglates with spears suddenly coming towards him “whoops, they found me.” he was about to double back when more eggs appeared from all possible exits. He was surrounded.  
Jack gulped taking a step back suddenly feeling, panicked, claustrophobic and alone.  
"S-Stay right there!" Jack warned, pointing his staff like a rifle, his body rigid and his feet spread apart.  
"Jack stop!"   
He turned relieved "Tooth..." She placed her hand on his shoulder urgently "You don't understand," He wasn't lowering his staff, but both tensed as the quick sound of thumping fastly approaching them, echoed through the tunnels.  
Jack stepped in front of Tooth, holding his staff towards it, Jack's eyes narrowed tilting his head to the side as he made out the silhouette of a shape.   
He almost cried out when the out the shadows, stepped into the light to reveal a Rabbit.

But this Rabbit was almost as tall as him and it had human green eyes like the home it lived in, Jack lowered his staff down slowly when he saw Tooth fly towards the rabbit and yelled in outrage. “Another glass Egg Bunny? That's twice now!" Bunny gave a sheepish look "Sorry Sheila," 

His eyes flickered at Jack and they turned cold, "What's he doing here?" The boy in question looked startled wondering why he looked so angry when he realised it was him the rabbit was looking at.

Jack looked offended, and rightly so“What the hell is your pr-”   
“Jack, enough.” Tooth scolded, Jack looked affronted “Wha- but he-” Tooth’s eyes narrowed and Jack went silent looking away sulking.  
Bunny watched the two confused, Jack looked up and saw Tooth whisper in Bunnys ear, then her lipid coloured eyes flickered back to him.

 

Bunny turned and if possible looked more suspicious, Jack felt uncomfortable with the looks and began to fidget and thimbled with his staff, Bunny’s glare deepened and Jack looked down seeing an egglate trotting on it’s way, he stuck his tongue out and casually poked it.  
Man did it look so offended!  
Until he grabbed a spear and poked him in the leg Jack winced, but it was so worth it.

He poked it again and soon all of them were after him, he chuckled before doing it again.  
"Oi!" Jack flinched turning his attention back to the pair looking almost like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar.  
But before he could utter a word the whole tunnels darkened…

Jack felt a wave of tingles roll down his spine “What was that?” He shivered feeling goosebumps, Bunny and Tooth looked anxious and it made him feel more wary "W-what is it?" Jack asked subconsciously getting closer to the two, Bunny's ears twitched his paws moving and pulled two wooden sticks from the holder on his back.

"I don't know," He placed his paw on Tooth’s shoulder and nodded to the tunnel "We need to go to the control room." He bounded forward with Tooth on his heels, Jack followed after them strangely feeling like a third wheel.

They turned a corner, Jack nearly crashed into a wall then froze at the grand size of the room.

Their was green vine like bridges that lead to the centre of a rock shaped egg with symbols carved into it, ivy and other sorts of flowers growing over it. Jack knew it looked rather old, like well looked after ruins.  
The pollen seemed to explode in the air.  
Jack passed and he sneezed onto the back of his hand, then rubbed at his eye with the other he then glared at the offending flowers, moving further towards the Egg like tower.  
Bunny and Tooth flew towards the centre and like a japanese puzzle box it shifted, dust gathering from the edges as a door opened for the three to walk inside.  
Jack looked in awe at the large computer room that showed the whole warren on screens, maps and statistics even one computer had a sketch of multiple egglate designs. 

"What happened?" Tooth asked hovering over Bunnys shoulder as he tapped the screens, he looked as anxious as she did "I don't- I don't know, sheila!" he almost snapped before giving an apologetic look. He focused back to the screen "I can't get a reading on anything,"   
Jack heard the wind whistle behind him he turned around in confusion and saw a tiny egglate on a parachute fly towards them, he stared an amused smile on his face until the parachute got caught on his face "Gak!" He cried out his hand reaching out to get it off, he felt the egglate climb along his arm and leap onto the pookas shoulder surprising the herbivore.

Jack pulled of the cloth and gave a half hearted glare at the egglate, until he saw Bunny's horror stricken face "He's in the warren." Tooth's wings seemed to stop beating "Bunny...do you...do you have a fail safe?" He nodded   
"Yes but the eggs I made…t-they won't make it..." Jack only stared in confusion "Who's in the warren?" he asked Bunny only glared and Jack almost shrank away "Bloody nightmares, we have to evacuate the eggs." 

Bunny turned to Tooth ignoring Jack’s question, until all the attention was caught when the egg gave a sudden sputter, and seemed to collapse on itself Bunny stared in pained horror when it dissolved into black sand.  
The room was silent and Jack felt officially creeped out, seeing the sand made Jack feel cold inside, his hand raised and scratched at his neck.

He then realised that Bunny and Tooth were talking while he was daydreaming "...I'll take the west tunnels, you take the south hopefully we can-"  
"Whoa hey- what about me?" he glared at the two, they were talking as if he wasn't even there.  
Bunny raised an eyebrow "What about you?" Jack flushed his hand tightening around his staff "Don't I get to help or something?" he was expecting many responses, Bunny laughing and holding his sides like the Lee Evans cracked a joke, wasn’t one of them.  
"Help? Since when do we need help- listen, just stay there, Don’t move and-"

"No." Bunny paused and Jack only took a step back pointing a thumb to himself "I'm going to round up all those egglates and whoever gets the most...wins." Jack liking his new game already, ignored Bunny and Tooths protest as he ran from them along the balcony, then vanished down the tunnels.  
"What is with that kid?" Bunny watched after, obviously confused Tooth sighed "He lost his memory Bunny...he doesn't know who he is...or his brother." Bunny turned surprised "What if he's lying?"   
"It won't end well for him then." Tooth shrugged sounding…casual.  
Bunny's fur bristled on end “You are really scary, y’know that?”

Jack ran through the tunnels jumping from column to column, then rounded up as many egglates as he could see "Gotcha!" they cried in terror and ran in the opposite direction he laughed loudly before catching others, he followed Tooth and Bunny and watched as the last of them were herded, for some reason, herring the together felt…familiar.

Bunny looked so hopeful "That’s twice as many as I hoped sheila, thanks." Jack only pouted what was he here, Leonardo DiCaprio?

That was until Bunny's ears perked "What was that?" Only Tooth and Jack looked around "I don't hear anything-" Jack begin until Bunny shushed him, quite rudely in fact.

The trio weren't prepared for the black sand to explode from one of the tunnels, he heard a Baby tooth scream and saw with terror, tendrils shooting towards them as if fixated or sensing their presence.  
One of the tendrils reared back and lunged forward towards them and Jack felt paralysed.  
He stumbled a few steps back and aimed his staff.  
Nothing happened. Jack began to panic, why couldn’t he ice the thing!

But his staff was not cooperating, he saw Bunny slice through them with his boomerangs like a knife through butter, Tooth ripped her swords from her sheath and sliced through the sand, Jack backed away with a cry swiping blindly, until something peculiar happened the sand seemed to hesitate around him and Jack swallowed then saw with surprise as the sand fell back and turned on Bunny and Tooth instead.  
Jack watched in confusion then yelped when the sand appeared in Bunny's blind spot, he fumbled on his staff before raw ice shot forward slamming into the nightmare freezing it solid, Jack gave a crow, Hell yeah it worked!  
Bunny gaspedand turned to see the iced sand and looked at Jack oddly.  
The frost spirit only beamed giving mock salute.

Suddenly Bunnys face fell "Jack- Look out!" Jack turned around ready to face whatever it was but was too late to out manoeuvre the sudden onslaught.

"Wha-AH!" the sand swarmed him and lifted him from the ground and dragged him towards a tunnel, they wrapped around him in a cocoon and Jack only saw darkness.

He snarled and started to kick and punch against it, thrashing in its binds that held him "Get...the hell- Off of me!" He screamed his staff glowed brighter as he swiped at the sand freezing it solid. He broke free when it shattered into dust he grinned, then he cried out feeling the lurch of a fall when he realised how high the shadows were holding him.  
He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the impact. 

Then opened his eyes slowly when he didn't feel anything.

He glanced down to see he was levitating of the ground, Jack stared in wonder then whooped in joy. He rushed forward escape the tunnel with a crow "I can fly!" He laughed flipping around like a snowflake, he stopped when he saw the whole warren his smile slipped when the wind that was holding him vanished "No."

He fell with a scream tumbling and falling the wind rushing past him almost slipping through her fingers, until he stopped with a jolt gasping as he saw the floor hundreds of miles below him he panted knowing he was so close to becoming a pancake.  
He looked up surprised to see Tooth and the fairies clinging to his cloak, he sighed in relief "Tooth." he was hefted up onto the bridge and felt his heartbeat going a mile a minute "Thanks," he gasped out She smiled "Your welcome." 

Jack saw a looming shadow behind her and tensed,  
"Tooth-"  
"Yah!" She swung her sword almost beheading Bunny, she stopped abruptly looking almost sheepish "Oh my gosh I am so sorry,"  
"No, no I-" Until they saw more sand but they all warped and turned into stallions before them, Jack gaped "What are those things!?" He cried out scrambling to his feet, Bunny grimaced "Nightmares." That gave Jack pause as he raised an eyebrow "Really?" He couldn't help but find it amusing.

Bunny ignored the child and turned to Tooth "We need reinforcements..." He admitted with a scowl, Jack had to admit he was pretty fearful of the stallions, but only glared raising his staff higher.

If he could fake being brave then gradually it might become true.

...Run away.

Jack stiffened knowing full well he could, he knew where the exit and he knew Bunny and Tooth wouldn't care, not like they were his friends after all from what he’s gathered...

Jack scratched at his neck and instead pushed forward, he wasn't leaving. So far Tooth has been nice to him so far, so who knows she might hold him to her promise and that’s the reason he stayed.

Tooth nodded to one of the faires to send a message "Baby Tooth," She called urgently gesturing to the tunnel to the exit "Call him." Baby Tooth nodded then flew forward, seeing a nightmare snap towards her, Jack tensed "I'll cover her," he ran ahead not listening to Tooth’s response as he chased and attacked the monsters that went for Baby Tooth.

As they got to the entrance she turned and almost hesitant pecked him on the cheek and fluttered of with the speed of a hummingbird.  
Jack leaned back relieved and turned to assist Bunny and Tooth before halting at the passageway filled with multiple tunnels he only stared his wrist holding his staff going slack. 

"...I'm lost."

He ran forward trying to hurry into the warren, then halted seeing more nightmares the urge to bolt magnified until a nightmare snatched at his staff he fell back empty handed and glared 

"No you don't!" He growled a sudden rage making his chest flare in pain, as his hands frosted over, ice sparked of his fingertips like lightning, he held his wrist forward pointing at the nightmares and they all froze into the wall.

His staff cluttered to the ground and he fell along with it, he panted heavily trying to shake away the spots clouding his vision, his eyes glanced to his staff and he picked it up weakly instantly feeling stronger "What was that about?" 

 

Was his staff connected to his powers?  
Would it strain him, if he didn't use it like a crutch? Jack used his staff to help himself up, he wobbled on his feet before pushing forward each step getting stronger until he didn't feel drained at all "Okay note to self, don't lose staff, staff friend." He laughed to himself gaining speed and smashing the nightmares blocking the wall into rubble trying to find the centre to the warren.

At the centre Bunny and Tooth were being surrounded, the pair goading nightmares on even though it was getting them nowhere, both flinched when their backs pressed against each other, “Tooth, I think...what I want to say is-”  
“Do not even go there, E.Aster Bunnymund.” Bunny chuckled “Ah same ol Tooth always ruins the moment.”  
Before she could even snap back the sound of bells erupted in the air, Bunny and Tooth turned in both relief and aggravation

"He's here!"   
"About bloody time!" 

A sphere of light filled with red and green, swirled so fast it almost looked white, it moved faster until it exploded as two silhouettes leapt from the light and landed right in between them with a boom.

The larger man's heavy feet struck the floor as his arms instantly unsheathed two swords, while his smaller companion lightly touched the floor then floated as if defying gravity.  
The larger man stood to his full height the blade in hand still had a ring from being unsheathed, he glared heavily at the two before smirking "Am I late?"   
The portal vanished and the man caught the snowglobe that created it.  
"No," Tooth breathed in relief "Yes." Bunny grumbled bringing his attention back to the nightmares.

North boomed out a ho ho ho as he ran forward slicing every nightmare unlucky to be in his line of vision "Why didn't you call me sooner?" He whined almost like a child, Sandy waved a tipped a sand made hat which instantly brought a smile to their faces "it's great to see you too."   
Sandy turned and struck a nightmare with a whip and it turned back to gold. North sliced at another nightmare, leaping into the air without breaking a sweat "I would've helped!"  
Tooth payed attention to her own nightmares "I was going to but...we have a few problems." 

She ducked before swiping forward cutting down black sand with her wings. North only turned slightly "Problems? Is it Pitch? Has he harmed any more children?" Tooth shook her head "No it's...Jack Frost." Norths expression turned grave "What has he done?" He growled  
Tooth paused feeling conflicted, she understood North's anger she felt it herself, but...the boy she knows now doesn't deserve that rage.  
How can he if he didn't know the crimes he committed against them?  
"He's lost his memory, and he thinks we're his allies he's trying to help us." She really hopes that was true right now "Where is he?" She bit her lip "I don't know-"

Suddenly all the nightmares vanished the three drew closer "That was weird." Bunny commented. For the space to be bare and silent it wasn't right...

The silence was pierced by a clap that echoed and repeated early, it drew their attention all turning in every corner unknowing where the sound of steady clapping was coming from Bunny growled "Show yerself, ya coward!" The clapping stopped and soon a sinister laugh echoed through the tunnels the sand reappeared and out stepped along the hall walking out of the tunnel of Germany was the malicious spirit.

"Pitch Black!" North snarled pointing his sword in the spectrals direction "Oh North," The spectre sighed with a hint of malice "You should ease up on the cookies, it's beginning to show." North only smirked having no issue with his weight and knew the thin twig was jealous "Oh pathetic little imp how annoying you have become." Pitch glared before smoothing his features "Ah, It is exhilarating to see you all like this, so weak and trying to keep a valiant front but you all must know by now..."

Meanwhile Jack ran through the tunnels he stepped through one unaware he was redirected to the left he stared at the trail of frost going in a weird loop in the tunnels, he scowled and turned another way, Jack moved back before taking another turning, frowning as he felt like he was getting further and further away and more lost.

"Can you feel it!?" Pitch moaned, his voice laced with power hungry poison his silver tongue riveting from the walls of the Warren.  
"Lack of dreams, wonder and...hope." The three paused now giving him his undivided attention "While you were running around taking my things I have taken the liberty of taking care of the children while they were vulnerable." Breath seemed to halt as the implications of what happened seemed to hit them all. Tooth glared hovering forward "What did you do!?"

Jack slowed to a stop almost giving up before pausing seeing a few eggletes taking another broken egg away the egglates seemed to be the healthcare with the white plus on their chests, he watched in confusion seeing them disappear around the tunnel.

He tried to catch his breath and turned back to the tunnel giving it one more try, swallowing he pushed himself forward he only cursed when he saw the tunnels getting smaller he was lucky enough to fit but not enough to breath he pushed his way through and hated feeling claustrophobic he scratched his adams apple when he felt as if he couldn't breath his head felt light and-  
I have to get out.  
He became panicked trying to move faster unknowing the nightmares reacted to his fear and like a beacon they followed him slithering like snakes after his feet, I can't stay here!

"Shut up!" Jack stopped glaring ahead "I can't just break down and cry like a baby! I'm like..." He paused pursing his lips "How old am I?" He glanced down at himself "15? Maybe, I feel 15 okay. That is my age."   
Jack tried to regulate his breath then opened his eyes as he walked forward "I can do this, I'll find Tooth and Bunny and find out why the kids are turning into little emo's- Oh look I'm out."   
He has never been so happy to see the bright green grass then winced as the sudden brightness strained his eyes.  
Jack squinted raising a hand then ran forward   
"Okay the centre is this way." He was so close, almost there!

 

"You should know out of everyone Bunny that nothing lasts." The pooka growled knowing the very reason was looking at him in the face.  
Pitch suddenly looked solemn placing a hand on his chest "I made that mistake once, nothing does last does it?..." Tooth frowned knowing Pitch was talking about something else...someone else.

He seemed to come back to himself looking as mad as ever "Nothing lasts. Not even you." Pitch laughed cruelly his face thrusting forward making the three guardians flinch Bunny stepped forward "Then lets finish this." Past anger and present mixing into one, the promise of vengeance just out of reach North grabbed his shoulder "Bunny Not here, not now." The last pooka glared "What-" 

North was about to explain until Pitch sneered like the annoying imp he was "See even North knows its a lost cause!" North gritted his teeth "I wasn't asking your opinion," He forced out bitterly.  
The shadows stretched over the dirt forming a clock and they were in the only space if light.  
"Your time has run out," Pitch purred smoothly "The seconds trickle away like sand." Pitch stood upward outstretching his arms "We're destined to meet again, Guardians!" His voice rose an octave as the sand plunged forward striking in all angles "Look out!" Bunny screamed leaping forward and pushing Tooth out the way as North dodged to the right all they heard was Pitchs vanishing laughter, 

North glared and Bunny pushed up in a rush "That bloody ratbag I'll kill em!"   
Tooth rested her hand in his paw "Bunny..." He calmed down instantly until he saw the state of the warren.  
Tooth looked around wondering what was wrong. Until she saw the Warren in ruin.

Bunny looked around his chest heaving, his home, the last memory of his tribe destroyed "N-North...Tooth..." He nearly fell over until Tooth and North caught him "Bun- Bunny breath! North we have to get him out of here." North nodded "To the pole-" Until Bunny Shook his head "No! The eggletes, they're our last hope." North took one look into his pleading eyes and nodded once "Alright." He gave Bunny the snow globe for the location "Heart of the warren." He spoke then tossed it North and Sandy helped him through,  
it wasn't until Tooth walked through the portal and it closed behind her that she remembered something very important.  
"Goddammit!"  
　  
Just as the portal closed Jack stepped out of a tunnel and panted before he jogged to the centre of the warren huffing and heaving resting his hands onto his kneecaps "To...Tooth!" He gasped knackered from the running almost collapsing "Bun Bun!" He ran forward groaning "Where are you!?" he stepped getting further aggravated until he saw the ruin of the Warren suddenly having a bad feeling he wondered if...

"Guys!" He felt the stirrings of hysteria in his chest, they didn't die, did they?  
Good Riddance...

No, he needed them, he was lost in a hot continent and Tooth knew who he was as did Bunny, they could help him. And his ticket to memories were gone.  
He growled letting out his arms wide and yelled as loud as he could hoping someone would hear him "How am I supposed to get out of here!" 

Suddenly a portal shimmered open with a bang and Jack flinched and when a hand attached to a thick Red sleeve with black fur around the cuff grabbed his cloak and pulled him into the portal, Jack screamed as the whole world distorted around him and became black.

A/N   
Well I don't know what to do for the fifth chapter once the next two is done I'm at a blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here you go


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is any bad Grammer or lack of comma's I will sort through it soon,

 

Jack felt the sudden tug backwards and lost his balance, his outcry was cut short as he tripped, feeling gravity's pull and grunted when he impacted the soft but pebbly earth.  
His spindly legs flopped in the air like an overturned turtle, and heard his staff clatter to his right, as well as the whoosh of wind blowing outwards, then sucking in, the air grew still.  
The light vanished and he realised the portal closed behind him.  
Jack panted, regaining his breath and blinking rapidly wondering what just happened, he shifted and pain shot through his spine "Ow." He pulled upwards with a groan, sitting up and felt his back crack. He shook his head, blinking away the dizziness.

Jack looked around realising it was much darker in here than the tunnels, it was more stale and the air felt thin. Jack noticed there was barely enough light to make out the intricate details in the walls.

He heard the rustle of clothes behind him and turned around and stiffened to see a man with two swords in each hand and an impressive scowl, the personification of intimidation, itself.  
The man was dressed in a red coat and for a moment Jack wondered if he was a pirate, then noticed the little man beside him, golden in stature and a polar opposite by his size and friendly face even in a scowl, looked cute.  
Jack couldn’t help but coo “Aw, he’s like a cherub.”

The little man realising it was him being addressed, instantly summoned a large sledgehammer and pointed it threateningly at him, had Jack gulping  
“W-with the powers of the green lantern and can squish me like a bug.” He grinned sheepishly and the little man only looked amused and the sand like hammer melted away.  
Jack noticed how the particles floated around the man as if they were one in the same...like the nightmares.

Before he could contemplate further the large man grunted “Can he be trusted?” Jack saw he wasn’t taking his eyes off him, as the adults seemed to talk, Jack let himself be distracted, his eyes explored as he glanced around and knew something felt different about this warren. He couldn’t put his finger on it as he placed his hand down to grab his staff, he missed and his palm lay on the grass instead, a sudden throb, and colour seemed to explode around him.  
Then he felt it.

The feel of the earth, the smell, the texture, the grass felt damp with dew drops from the little water that seemed to creep into the warren, to keep them thriving.  
Jack felt a pulse, almost like a heartbeat but too erratic, almost like a song. It was around him and it pulsated through his core.  
He opened his eyes, feeling more energetic than usual looking at his hands in surprise, what was that?  
Tooth only fluttered back and forth in frustration and North wondered if she was going to strangle him or not.  
“I just- you’re so impossible! Where the hell is Bunny!?” Now Jack wondered what he missed, he saw Bunny was over in the center looking at a mural on the wall oddly.  
“Well, there he is.” he pointed and took a step “I could-”  
“No.” Tooth said suddenly holding him back, causing the boy to frown, he glanced down at her dainty hand on his chest, then back to her “I’ll talk to him, it’s been a long day.” She flew over to the rabbit before he could say anything.  
Jack shrugged and turned around and nearly fell backwards when the big guy with the red coat was glaring at him as well as the golden little man.  
Jack swallowed “Um, you know the colours Red and Yellow make people hungry.”  
North raised an eyebrow and Sandys, if possible looked more irritated, Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly, when the children in burgess said this it was funny “Yeah, why do you think Mcdonald's is those colours?”  
When Norths eyes narrowed. Jack internally grimaced.  
Tough crowd...

 

Tooth landed beside Bunny quietly and looked up at stone carved tome, it had multiple drawings of eggs and rabbits but if you looked closely you'd notice they’re not the same.  
Tooth glanced to Bunny “Bun, we can make it you know...a few more hours until easter.” Bunny looked down, his expression scrunched in pain, Tooth even felt her own heart throb “Bunny we can fix everything-”

 

“You can’t...it’s gone. Everything is...what’s the point?” She couldn’t believe him, Tooth stared at Bunny her eyes searching and realised he really did lose hope.  
She grabbed his ear tugging hard, he yelped and strutted out pleas and cries “You listen to me, E.Aster Bunnymund.” she growled he pulled back uselessly “Tooth-Tooth, ow, ow please their sensitive!”

 

“Not as Sensitive as your ego!” Tooth growled letting go and making sure he was looking at her “You, are the Guardian of Hope. And Easter is in a few hours so you better suck it up and be the Easter Bunny that I know you are.” Bunny looked surprised, then his nose twitched “That's funny coming from you," Tooth brows furrowed, her wings buzzing a mile a minute as Bunny's fur bristled. 

 

“The Tooth I know wouldn’t trust Jack Frost to save her life.” Tooth landed on the floor, her wings halted “You...he lost his memory!”  
“Oh come on, you cannot seriously believe that!” he asked skeptically, then flattened his ears back when Tooth flew forward her nose inches from his and her hand raised (probably to tug at his ears again) “You think, for one moment, that I would be so easily tricked? I am the Guardian of Memories, and if I say that Jack has lost his? I know it’s true.” 

Tooth’s feathers ruffled and her shoulders shook as if composing herself “Now. If you can stop moping and start getting your act together, we have a holiday to save.” She flew back towards The others and Bunny watched with a sigh, wiping a hand across his muzzle and glanced up at the muriel, “Bunny!” He flinched and saw Tooth was losing her patience “Alright, I’m coming don’t get yer feathers in a twist.” 

 

They were staring at him, “Um, I’m Jack. Jack Frost.” He said with a little wave once Tooth was gone, he then lowered his hand awkwardly “Well, I guess you already knew that, huh…” North only raised an eyebrow “Um...this is where you tell me your names.”

Sandy only made a few signs above his head and Jack blinked “What?” Sandy sighed and trailed some sand particles Jacks way, he frowned when they circled around him, 

“Sand? What about- wait, the guy who’s making those black sand monsters…? Are you related to him?” Both Sandy and North paused and glanced to one another “Is it your long lost brother who’s turned evil?” Jack asked, Sandy shook his head and North sighed “What Sandy was trying to say is his name is Sandy.” Jack deflated and his pale cheeks began to tiny blue and frost a little from embarrassment “Ah.”  
“And my name is North.”  
“North? That’s a strange-”  
A yelp of pain cuts him off and made the other two flinch and turn towards the commotion, North drew his swords with a growl, ready to pounce.  
They relaxed seeing it was only a false alarm , Jack paused when he saw Tooth yank at the Bunny's ears, and ended up rubbing his own "That has to hurt."  
They saw the duo argue a bit, but before Jack could even ask why they were fighting Tooth started to fly towards them.

"North, we're helping Bunny this year." The man balked almost offended "What!? But he-"  
"Oh, don't you start with me on Christmas is better than Easter nonsense." She threatened  
"But it is."  
Her eyes narrowed at Jack and he went silent for a few scenes until he stage whispered to Sandy "But it is, though."  
"How do you even remember what Christmas is!?" Tooth snapped losing her patience.  
"Jamie told me."  
"Ah, Mr Benette, he's on the good list this year." North said with pride, Jack gave a confused look, not from what he's been seeing.  
Jack was about to ask the big guy if he was sure, until Bunny appeared.  
"Alright, If yer gonna help me with Easter, you better get a move on." like a military officer, he barked orders left and right, "North, to the west, prepare the dye pool, since. I know you have experience with that."  
"Tooth, the south, you have to guide those little critters to us, just herd them a bit, they'll follow ya," tooth saluted "Got it." Jack felt his head spin, trying to make sense of it all "Sandy, you go west and make sure those tunnels are clear."  
Tooth flew to her post as did Sandy, while North grumbled "Could've said, thank you."

Just as Jack was about to follow North in his excitement, he felt something tug the back of his collar nearly choking him, he felt himself being physically tugged back and heard Bunny's thick accent "Oh no, you don't."  
Jack gasped, glancing back at him "But-But, I wanted to paint the eggs!"  
It looked like so much fun! But Bunny only glared and spoke with a firm "No." 

Jack scowled darkly, then watched with Envy as she hurdled some eggs, one way, then North paints a few eggs in the middle and saw Sandy herded finished eggs another way.  
Jack then perked when Bunny began to walk and dragged Jack to follow, His eyes tried to soak in every detail when they appeared next to North, he saw the intricate gold and red patterns but uh…  
"Too Christmassy mate, paint em blue." Norths face was priceless Jack tried to hide a smile "What the…!? But you didn't, argh!" North turned begrudgingly and Jack’s eyebrows shot up when he saw Norths pile.  
Half of red and gold eggs.  
Bunny snickered and walked forward again, but not before shoving Jack forward in front of him.  
Jack didn't mind, he followed the pathway they were already on but his enthusiasm wavered when he saw they were nearing a river full of pink coloured dye.  
"You have a problem Wonka, It's polluted." Jack joked, but internally groaned when Bunny didn't meet the pun head on.  
Mustn’t have a sense of humor.

Bunny perched low, Jack fell back when a group of egglate’s waddled in a row like a swarm of ducklings, they appeared from around the corner and moved under Jack’s feet, he then saw Bunny hold one up in his paw and begin to paint it.  
Jack watched in awe, and tried to follow and kept glancing down trying not to step on a stray egg.  
Jack grumbled when he nearly stepped on one it was having a hissy fit, he leapt into the air and landed on top of an egg golem. He prefered the bird’s eye view, looking from a distance was almost looking at the full picture.  
If only he could fly he could probably see more…

 

Bunny's nose twitched, then his ears flickered back and forth when Jack made any movement, but his paw stayed steady. For a while, Jack enjoyed watching, to see a blank canvas one minute, then slowly it became something colourful it was fun seeing the different patterns Bunny applied at first, but then he started over applying the same patterns as if that was this year’s theme. Jack soon became bored after watching having the sudden craving to paint himself.  
“Can I go paint an egg now?" Bunny sniffed, but that was it, Jack pouted and drummed his fingers along the golem he sighed and hefted himself up and made to move Bunny’s ears twitched "Step away from that egg golem, I'll make sure you won't even see any eggs." He warned.

Now Jack cursed a pretty bad swear word, then glanced at the rabbit again, he never noticed but, a pile of paint brushes and a few glass orbs that carried paint law unprotected, right under Bunnies feet.  
He grinned slowly and decided how to begin his operation. He had to get close, Step one.  
Jack instead leaned back and started tapping the egg golem, he’s seen one of the kids in burgess do this as they started making noises and sounds with the park equipment.  
A steady dum dum dum reverberated through the area and Bunny’s ears were twitching back and forth, a grin spread along Jack’s face just as Bunny turned to scowl at him, Jack slipped down the golemn snatched the paints and egglate and dashed of before Bunny realised what even happened.  
“What-hey!” Oh he sounded so mad!

Jack laughed and skidded through the warren he then halted and turned a narrow corner into an alcove and saw Bunny shoot past. Jack held his breath and saw he was in a small egglate entrance it looked blocked of with loads of vines and moss growing from the inside, Jack leaned against the roots around the space it was a little dark but it had enough light to see the egglates and paints he had.  
All he managed was green and pink, well that was good enough.  
He nestled in his space and felt cozy, a world away from a world, if he could, he would of started humming but that would alert Bunny where he was.  
Jack crossed his legs and started painting.

 

His smile began to fade into a frown, Bunny made it look so easy, no matter how much he brushed it wasn’t evening right. Jack sighed and tried to wait for the paint to dry, but even that wasn’t working, even the egglate was losing patience with him.  
He tried to make the whole egg pink and then try to draw small green bunny’s in a rotoscope, it would’ve been so cool.  
But the rabbits did not even look like rabbits, Jack felt more frustration with each stroke and it was looking more and more like a disaster.

 

Jack iced the dandelion next to him to vent out his anger, it wasn’t two seconds when he felt a furry paw wrap around his arm and heft him up with enough force to snap him in two.  
Bunny inhaled to scream so many curses, then gasped when he saw Jack had everything nestled on his lap and they all went flying, Jack cried out when he dropped the paints and brushes, but he opted to catch the flying egg instead, as the glass broke against the ground, both he and Bunny sighed of relief.  
Until Bunny cuffed him, earning a yelp from the pale teen “What in the bloody hell were you doing here!” Jack scowled “I was painting eggs, is that a crime!” Bunny raised a paw to point until he saw the egg in Jack’s hands fidgeting, even Jack glanced down and saw the horrible paint job made him flush.  
Bunny pressed his lips together tightly, but his eyes shone with mirth and when Jack looked back at him, his flush darkened “Don’t you dare.”  
A strangled sound escaped his lips and Jack glared further “I’ve never painted eggs before.” A few more snickers escaped “A-and...I was trying to paint a rabbit-”  
Bunny couldn’t take anymore, he burst out laughing and it infuriated Jack even more “Stop laughing!”  
Bunny nearly fell over when he clutched his stomach, Jack stomped his foot with a pout “It’s not funny!” 

Now the Rabbit was wheezing, then Bunny began laughing so hard it was silent and he snorted Jack couldn’t help laughing himself, he pointed, feeling his cheeks burn and face heat up “Y-you’re wheezing!” He gasped out even Bunny shook his head mouthing I couldn’t help it but he couldn’t get his words out. Bunny finally managed to calm down and gestured Jack to come out the egglate cave “Come on, I’ll help you finish it.” Jack blinked “It is finished.”  
Now Bunny looked pained “Not with two colours, it’s not. And the green would blend into the grass and there’s no way the lil ankle biters could find them.” Before Jack could grab his staff he saw the broken glass on the floor.  
“Oh, um…” He bent low and began to pick up the pieces Bunny’s nose twitched “Just leave it, the egglates can clean it up.” Jack stubbornly kept picking up the pieces “I’ve got it.” Bunny stepped forward “Yer gonna cut yerself.”  
“I told you I- ow.” Bunny sighed “See what I mean?” He took Jack’s hands as Jack dropped the rest “C’mere.” 

Jack felt his humiliation grow, unable to paint, now cutting himself...what next?  
Bunny took Jack across a narrow pathway Jack saw how the ground was worn compared to the thick grass aligning it “You’re Warren.”  
“Hmm?” Bunny waited for an insult, but Jack glanced around "It’s really...warm.” Bunny didn’t know how to take it, from Jack the snow miser that could've been an insult.

Even with cut glass he still managed to take that staff with him, Bunny glanced back at the boy, this could be the perfect time for Jack to kill him.  
The others were busy and he was alone.  
When they neared a small hut Bunny glanced his way "You have ta leave your staff outside." Jack blinked surprised then glances to his staff nervously.  
Was it some sort of custom? Not bringing well and into someone's home?  
Jack placed his staff against the doorway and turned to face Bunny with his hand free, he could now hold his injured one, he couldn't stand to look at it, being pathetically queasy, this was killing him.  
Bunny felt relieved when Jack placed his staff down and followed him inside the house, Jack couldn't help but gape in awe at how homey it was, it was small but Jack found himself relaxing, the light peppered through re stain glass window and the thick mahogany of the table and the kitchen was littered with intricate egg designs, just like the patterns in the warren.  
It smelled of chocolate "When I get my memory back, I'm going to make my home look like this." Bunny looked surprised, then looked back to the cupboard "Sit down, I have a medic-kit around here somewhere." Jack sat on the edge of the table and kicked his leg back and forth.  
"Will you stop that," Bunny tossed the kit next to him and rummaged through, the cut wasn't that deep and knowing Jack it would heal soon, he opted for the bandage and disinfectant.  
"So after the eggs are painted why happens next?" Jack asked as he looked around, he saw sketches of egg designs littering the table, there was even scrunched up doodles tossed in corners of the room where've they missed the bin.

Jack really wanted to explore "Hey, after this would you give me a tour?" Bunny gave him a deadpan look "No."  
"Aw, why not-ow," he grimaced when Bunny applied the disinfectant and slowly began to wrap his bandage around the palm of Jack's hand.  
It was his strong arm too…well at least he was ambidextrous.  
"Why not?" Jack asked when the pain in his hand began to ebb away "We have time, right?"  
"No, Jack." The boy pouted and glanced at the little figurines of Bunnies, they look odd being here and Jack felt a sudden cold stir in his chest.  
He didn't know why, but he had a sudden feeling that he was in a tomb.  
The warm happy feeling began to diminish, Jack licked his lips hoping Bunny would have a conversation with him.  
"Where are the others bunnies." The pooka tensed and it was obvious by the odd looks Jack was giving him "They all died."

Now the room definitely felt cold, Bunny looked alert at the sudden feeling his fur standing on end.  
Jack held his hands out quickly before Bunny could even think that this wasn't an attack "I'm sorry, I can't control it…and I'm sorry about your family." Bunny frowned but it made Jack fluster more "Um, since I don't uh, have anyone close um, I might not know what you're going through-And I don't really have a right to say this, but I truly am sorry." Bunny's eyes widened when Jack didn't waver, but his pale skin had a tint of red from embarrassment. Bunny has been around the Pitchner brothers to know exactly when they're lying or not.  
Jack looked honest, no sign of treachery or hesitance.  
Another thing he knew was that Jack Frost never apologised.  
Bunny sighed "It's fine, I've handled it."  
"Have you? I mean Jamie talked about his grandma, it's her birthday today, but she died years ago and he still misses her." Bunny had to wonder what on earth those kids were talking about when Jack was with them.  
"I miss them, I still do." Bunny stopped there realising he was about to reveal more. For some reason in this room, locked away from the world he felt as if he could tell Jack everything. Things he couldn't even tell Tooth.  
Or maybe it's some form of closure talking about it to the person who was partly to blame.  
"Come on, the others are probably done by now." Jack whined when he pushed himself of the table and followed after him. "Aw, but I wanted to paint some eggs." Bunny paused then shrugged "You can paint some later."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Jack held up his little finger with a grin "Pinky swear." Bunny nearly groaned in frustration "Yeah pinky swear, now shoo."

Tooth was yelling at North, really loudly "What do you mean you don't know!?" North threw his hand into the air "It means I don't know where they are!" Bunny instantly straightened "You haven't lost any eggs, have ya?" Tooth whipped around and looked so relieved "Bunny, Jack!" She zipped forward and barrelled into the unsuspecting Pooka, Jack watched amused when the Pooka nearly fell over "We were so worried about you!" Bunny blinked even Sandy showed an hourglass and folded his arms, Bunny grimaced, he made them worried there for a bit, and Jack was oblivious to it.  
North watched with a critical eye then noticed. Jack edge away looking a little uncomfortable, Nlrth clapped his hands together "Alright, we have 30 minutes till Easter, all the tunnels are prepared but, we can't leave them unattended." Bunny frowned "There's seven tunnels and only four-"  
"Five." Jack interjected looking hurt, Bunny rolled his eyes "Five of us that's two tunnels left." Tooth held up her hand "I wouldn't mind going twice." Jack nodded "Me neither." Bunny sighed "You don't know the tunnels unlike the others." Jack pouted and. Bunny ran a paw over his face "I'll go tha first round with ya, then you can go by yourself." Jack perked instantly and looked at the tunnels lining around and saw and outline of a country "Where am I going first?" Bunny rolled his eyes "We have plenty of time, since all countries in different timezones." Jack looked confused and Tooth placed her hand on his shoulder comfort ly "What Bunny means to say is that one half of the world is waking up as the other half is going to sleep." Jack blinked "Oh."  
"Jack, you an me are going in this tunnel in Austrailia, then just as we're finishing, Tooth will go to Canada while North goes to Brazil."  
Jack looked back at the tunnel "So, we're chasing the sun?" North winked "Exactly."  
Jack suddenly felt nervous "This sounds so complicated." He mumbled under his breath, Sandy laughed, Jack flushed as he realised the little man heard him.

"Come on," he pushed Jack to the side then gave a shrill whistle.  
Suddenly the small chatter of tiny feet stampeding through the glen could be heard, they drew closer and louder Jack eyes widened when he saw thousands upon thousands of eggs.  
"How big is Austrailia anyway?" He asked dumbfounded when they began to arrange themselves into lines to be neatly herded, Bunny snickered "It's a pretty big place, it doesn't have rinky dink villages anymore, Frost." Jack frowned and was about to ask what they have instead until he saw a few status eggs hobble towards him and he used his staff as a brush to push them back.  
Jack chuckled "I kinda feel like a Shepherd, but Y'know instead of herding sheep it's eggs." The others laughed good naturally, but Bunny groaned "God help me. Alright tropes! time to push back! We're moving them to every continent, they'll be baskets, feral bowls and bathtubs filled with my delicious googies, and I'm bringing hope with me!" The others looked inspired, Tooth gave a proud smile which Bunny returned bashfully. But Jack was staring with a strange expression that Bunny didn't recognise at first because Jack Frost making that expression was unheard of.  
He looked awed.  
Excited, hopeful, he looked like one of the kids that Bunny brought Easter Eggs for and it suddenly dawned on him.  
Jack Frost was a child, no more than 14 years old, did he ever celebrate Easter, or Christmas?  
Did he even have a proper childhood?  
Bunny looked away and began to walk towards his tunnel, he couldn't-no  
He will not, get attached, Jack may be a kid but he's 300 years old, nothing excuses his behaviour.  
Bunny gestured for Jack to move ahead of him "Go on, hop to it." When Jack vanished he placed one foot forward until a hand faintly touched his shoulder, he turned surprised to see Tooth's worried expression "Be careful." Bunny smiled "I will, I'm counting on you."  
North held his fist and boomed "We won't let you down!" Sandy gave a thumbs up and. bunny relaxed, if this was his last Easter it was sure as hell going to go with a bang.

Jack walked ahead blindly, trying to avoid each upturned root or caved in pathway, he had to be extra careful not to stub his toe.  
luckily there was signs in front of him, so he wouldn't be lost. As soon as Bunny stepped through, the tunnel entrance closed behind him with a crack.  
Jack gave a surprised yelp, then sighed in relief when he heard Bunny chuckle "It's just me!" He called from the other side "Just keep following those signs!" Jack relaxed and pushed forward "Okay." He kept walking ahead and made sure no eggs trailed away or left behind.  
It wasn't until Jack became restless "Are we there yet?" Bunny called back "Almost, keep going!"  
Soon Jack saw a light at the end of the tunnel and whopped "We're here!" He jogged into a sprint and the eggletes followed his excitement, Bunny shook his head the bounded after them.  
Jack squinted from the sudden ligt but it didn't detour his excitement he opened his eyes and breath deeply, argh finally he was outside!  
He could finally breath and relax, but it was still warm though, Jack wondered if he had to get used to it.  
"Alright there a few city hotspots where Easter hunt locations are already been hosted, Alice springs, Pertha and so on." Jack took a breath "Alright let's get going," Bunny shook his head "Hold your horses." Bunny patted the ground and a tunnel opened up "We are sending them ahead and then meeting them there to hide in individual places." Jack blinked and saw a group of egglates jump down the tunnel.  
"What if somebody see's them?" Bunny shook his head "They're still asleep." As soon as they were sent to their locations Bunny made another tunnel "After you," Jack frowned if anything getting more confused about how Easter was run.  
He leapt through the hole and Bunny followed after.

Jack picked up a few Egglates and began to follow Bunny's lead, he his a few eggs under a bush tree, then his some in the crook of some roots, he wanted to put them in the tree but Bunny scowled and said it was too dangerous for kids to climb "Killjoy." Jack placed three eggs together and scattered them around the park, they did this for the next few city's over and Jack was feeling drained by the em of it.  
Once all the eggs were hidden, Bunny was about to tell Jack that they needed to head back to the warren. But he heard the sudden roar of a car pulling up towards the hunting ground.  
Bunny tensed his ears flickering g back and forth then gasped when he saw a parent and a little group of children appearing.  
He grabbed Jack by the scratchy black cloak and pulled him down behind a brush in the back.  
"Ow-" Jack yelped until Bunny slapped a furry paw over his mouth, Jack couldn't complain as he was seeing stars from the sudden movement.  
"Hush up, the kids are here." Jacks eyes widened and he leaned closer to peak through the opening just as Bunny was.  
When the children appeared, Jack was worried that they wouldn't find the eggs and after a while it did seem to take. But a girl cried out in joy "I found one!" Bunny heard Jack sigh of relief and glanced his way and suddenly stunned stupid.  
Jack looked so awed that Bunny did a double take to find the boy pulling that expression.  
His eyes that used to look so cold had a sudden shine to them…a light.  
Bunny looked back and saw two boys, brothers perhaps, wondering over to Jack's hiding spots, the youngest gasped and do into the bush and pulled out one of the eggs Jack painted.  
Suddenly a cold hand latched onto his and pulled Jack gave a excited whisper "Did you see that!?" He tugged "He found it!" Bunny rolled his eyes "yeah yeah he found it, now be quiet or they would find us." Jack turned back and Bunny glanced back a paw on his chin to hide his smile.  
Which fell when he saw the oldest suddenly look up and point.  
"Look there's one in the tree!" Bunny fixed Jack with a glare, the boy suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, until he saw Aster glaring holes into him. Jack flinched "What?" He shrugged his expression way too innocent "You think I did that?"  
"Dad! Come here!" Bunny turned back to see an older man lift the boy up onto his shoulders and he reached for the egglate easily, when he wa placed down his dad ruffled his hair "I hope that doesn't count as cheating." His wife called from the back "It does!"  
Bunny was actually stunned, Jack gave a smirk "What? There's a bunch of adults here did you think they'd even let a kid set on foot on a tree." Bunny turned away "You're just lucky, we should be on our way the others should be finishing up, soon."  
Jack followed behind him while covering a yawn "Lead the way Bun, Bun."

As soon as he arrived back to the heart of the warren he saw the others gathered around waiting for him "Tooth? What're you doing here-" she whipped around looking enraged "Bunny." She snarled and in the second of a winged beat flew towards Bunny her hands balled into fists. “You didn't tell us how to get back! We were stuck in deprecate continents worried sick!" Bunny's ears fell back "I'm sorry." Jack his a smile "So am I going to a tunnel by myself now?" Truthfully he didn’t want to go alone, Tooth glanced to North who cleared his throat "Actually we were thinking of going together, since it's the last tunnel." Jack gave a silent sigh of relief.  
Bunny scrubbed a paw over his muzzle "Alright…" he heaved a sigh and faced “Let’s save the biggest land for last.”  
Jack then saw North take offense “What? no clearly russia is bigger old friend.” He saw Sandy rolling his eyes and chuckled, he kept behind them watching as the group interacted “Jack,” Bunny pushed him in front, again.  
“Don’t wanna leave you behind.” 

They journeyed over the island, Tooth and Sandy did Canada alone since that was delegate as North did Mexico.  
Bunny and Jack started from San Francisco, upwards halfway through Texas and Iowa, Florida seemed so have their own Disney themed Easter hunt, halfway through Tooth, Sandy and North met back up with them to finish off the rest.  
"Alright, after Michigan is…Wisconsin." Jack who looked to be dozing where he stood, perked.  
"Burgess? We're going home?" Now filled with new excitement, Jack jumped "Oh man, the look on Jamie's face! Can we go now?" He bounced almost leaping into the air "Hang on, keep your cloak on! We're going alright."  
"Bunny, a word please?" North asked and gestured to the side, Sandy and Tooth took most if Jack's attention as they distracted him with sand charades and Baby Teeth.  
"What is it?" Bunny wondered but kept his eye on the frost sprite "You've noticed it? The boy's about to fall over." Bunny didn't notice, but when it was pointed out, he saw how fatigued Jack really looked.  
Bunny wondered why North would care "Alright, we'll let him rest up a bit-"

"No." North denied instantly looking grave, he shifted crossing his arms "Tell me, what would happen if the nightmare king's brother fell asleep?"  
Bunny wasn’t sure what he meant at first until a dawning realization made him whisper, as if even the shadows could hear him "It would lead him right to us." 

"Exactly!” North snapped, agreeing with him, “We can't let him sleep, it will be dangerous to all of us." North kept a critical eye on the lad, he was the close second in the group of noticing details, he had to be, being a toy maker. With Sandy as his rival (the say the quietest one see's the most.)

"Alright, since Burgess is our last stop, we can take our time." Bunny announced and gave a sly grin when he tapped the ground.  
Before Tooth could even fly away, North yelped and grabbed her leg taking her down with him. While Sandy and Jack leaped down, head first and began racing each other, to the other side, while they heard North’s scream bellowing behind them.

Jack laughed and braced himself, picking up speed and gaining on Sandy, the specter looked startled, then his face scrunched in concentration and pushed himself a few paces.  
Since the two weren't watching where they were going, they were expectantly spat out of the tunnel, falling onto the soft ground with a splat.  
Jack groaned, rolling onto his back feeling dazed, then whopped "That was awesome!" He sprang to his feet to see Tooth and North arrive after them, he bounded towards them still feeling high from the exhilarating ride.  
"Can we go again?" he asked, both North and Tooth only groaned in response. 

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" The four instantly grabbed their own baskets and spread out hiding Easter eggs in various places.  
Before she could fly off, Bunny stepped near Tooth and nudged her shoulder "Thank you,"  
"Hmm?" She looked confused and Bunny gestured around "This, I wouldn't of done it without you." His usual gruff voice was warm and soft, Tooth felt her cheeks heat and glanced away, trying to make her clumsy fingers move the egglates in place.  
Bunny felt as if he needed to convey it further, "Tooth I mean it, I owe you one," Tooth turned to face him and tell him he was making a big deal out of it, then froze when she realised how close they actually were "Um," Even Bunny looked surprised himself, he found himself, when Tooth’s eyes glanced up he felt his chest tighten he leaned closer, just as Tooth's eyes fluttered shut-  
"What are you two doing?" Jack asked curiously, the two jumped back in surprise, Tooth didn't realise she was standing on her tip toes and hovering, she instantly flew back flustered.  
"I- we were," she brushed a feather back feeling flustered, Jack only blinked innocently while Bunny cleared his throat "Tooth, I'll see you later," She nodded “Yeah, I...I’ll, okay.” She nodded flying off in another direction.  
"Um, yeah, sure." Bunny called back, staring after her as she vanished from view. Jack’s growing smile infuriated Bunny to no ends, the rabbit shoo’s him off "Rack of ya bloody show pony!"  
Jack ran off, giggling like a child with a secret, Bunny groaned hiding his face with his paw.

 

Jack was extra mindful of where he placed his eggs, he really wanted Jamie and Sophie to find these ones, especially Sophie, she was left out a lot.  
He hid them in low places for the toddlers to reach, he learnt this from Bunny, then placed the others in tree branches (In easy reach! Didn't want Bunny to chew his ear off)  
But all in all Jack felt happy, even safe to sa,y this was the best day ever. 

"What are we going to do with Jack?" Tooth asked when the group watched the boy hide the last of the eggs.  
It was a strange sight, they had to admit. North didn't look as enraptured by it, he still deemed Jack a threat and it was all an elaborate trick, to worm his way through their hearts and strike them down when they are vulnerable.  
"I'll take him to the pole, there are some prisons there, made as a last resort to…" he didn't have to explain as the others looked grim, North took a breath and continued "We can lock him there, until-"  
"No." Tooth cut in giving him pause, North knew he shouldn't of said anything, Her pink eyes flickered to his and North never in his life had felt a chill so fierce he shivered.  
"I cannot believe that none of you believe me when I say, Jack Frost has amnesia. He really doesn't remember us, Pitch or himself and the fact that the Man in moon told him his name-"  
"He could be lying!" North protested Tooth shook her head "What? And learned how to act, when? When did he have the time- He doesn't even act like himself there's no resemblance at all, he's a completely different person and he's-"  
"Gone." The two paused to see Bunny staring at the spot Jack was previously in, even Sandy was confused "Wha- where is he?" 

The group instantly split up into a blind panic, the warning from North, that Jack couldn't sleep echoing through Bunny’s mind, "Jack!"  
Tooth whipped around high in the eye and couldn't see him, he wasn't in the tree's so where was he?

North checked left and right, to and fro. And yet there was no sign of the little spectre, he knew this was a mistake, he knew Jack wanted them all together and it was a matter of time before he would strike!

Sandy floated amidst the lake, he listened and kept an eye out for anything unusual the others checked high places, but Sandy was guessing that Jack was like a child, so he wouldn't be sprawled out anywhere.  
He looked under a rock with growing mold over it, he blinked in surprise then smiled.  
Jack was curled in a small cove that was just big enough in a tight space squished like a ball, with the rock going over half of him like a hovering blanket, just as Sandy predicted.

Sandy sent a small flare to alert the others to him, Tooth was the first one there, about to scream at Jack for making her worry then lost the will to speak at how adorable the frost child looked.  
Tooth and Sandy didn't know what to say, the atmosphere felt fragile, as if any sound could break it, she glanced at Sandy "He looks sorta different like that, doesn't he?" Sandy nodded gicing a short, aw at the scene.

Bunny and North arrived at the same time, North's eyes widened at the sight "Somebody wake him up!" He hissed, Bunny took a step foward but winced, when Tooths hand slapped against his chest.  
"Don't you dare," she snapped quietly, "He isn't harming anyone." North sighed "Tooth," He gestured wildly to the sleeping teen "The boogieman could be alerted about his whereabouts!" Tooth gawked "Do you see any nightmares!? They would've attacked already." North looked exasperated and threw his hands up in the air "That's why it's a surprise attack!"

Bunny had to join in on the argument too "Well, we can't very well stay here, can we? We said we need to take him somewhere, so wake the tyke up and we'll-"  
"If you dare say you’re going to lock him up, so help me."  
"That's not what I was suggesting."  
"Plus the kid looks like he hasn't slept for a week-"  
"How would you know?" North asked with a frown, Tooth sighed "Well shouldn't you know? You have a song about it!" 

Sandy grimaced when their voices were getting louder, Jack’s brow crinkled and his face scrunched up in agitation, sensing the boy was about to wake up, Sandy let a stream of dreamsand glide toward the boy.  
"We could take him to Mother Nature," North suggested, Tooth glared "North, you know why we can't do that."  
Bunny eyes flickered back to the teen "What about Father Time he wouldn't…guys..."  
The two instantly stopped at his tone and looked at the winter spirit.  
The golden dreams slowly multiplied as it grew closer to the boy, and suddenly an animal burst out the sand with a great leap,  
The others could hear the shrill sound of a dolphin and soon a pod of dolphins began to swim around Jack's head.  
Jack's face began to relax as he cuddled closer into the crook of his neck.  
The others stared, almost dazed, out of everything they were not expecting that, until Bunny saw something flicker, he frowned, his eyes straining to see, but he didn't have too focus long, as a dark shape appeared, it began to slowly drift forward, almost predatory.  
The atmosphere changed when they saw the shape, they all tensed even North’s hand flew to the hilt of his sword, Tooth gasped when the shape became apparent.

A small shark, swam forward, all of a sudden it lurched forward, it's jaws opening wide showing a thousand teeth as it lurched out of the dreamscape, it suddenly expanded almost as big as a Megalodon and gobbled up the dreamsand with deafening snap.

The others screamed, Jack lurched awake and smacked his head against the wall with a yelp, There was a sudden bang and nightmare sand erupted all around them, North glared "I Told you!" He began to run and turned back "Follow me, we must lead it away from the children!" Tooth looked around "What about Jack?"  
"Leave him." Bunny growled then swiftly turned, he couldn't believe what a fool he'd been for even considering that Jack was good.  
Tooth knew she didn't have much time "Jack, quick!" she grabbed his hand hefting him up, he nearly stumbled then followed blindly after the Guardians.

North saw he was following and rolled his eyes, Sandy was the only one who stayed beside Jack and attacked any stray nightmare that strayed too close.  
Either the nightmares were attacking him, or targeting Jack.  
"We take to the sky's!" North bellowed "The slay is just there!" They were so close, until Jack saw an incoming black object, aimed directly at Sandy's back.  
"Sandy!" 

A sharp scream pierced the forest, Sandy watched in horror as he saw Jack fall with a cry, his hand gripped his shoulder just as the black arrow disintegrated.  
North looked stunned, then barked orders at the others, who were just as surprised "Get to the slay now!" Tooth shook her head "but-Jack-"  
North took one step and picked the boy up as if he weighed only matchsticks.  
"Go!" The others ran to the slay as North tried to keep up without jostling the teen.  
As soon as North sat Jack down, and had to admit it was impressive that the teen still had the energy to keep hold of his staff,  
He bent down and grabbed Jack's hand and pressed the palm to his wound, Jack nearly bit his tongue as he hissed in pain "Don't be a baby, keep pressure on it," North was about to grab the reigns as he saw the tsunami of nightmares getting closer, he glanced at Jack.  
"I still don't trust you."  
Jack groaned "Well, I don't trust you either, Cupcake." North chuckled and snapped the reigns "Yay!" The reindeers pounced and took to the air with a sudden lurch.  
Jack, not expecting it nearly fell sideways out the slay, he grappled for something to hold onto yet still tumbled into Tooth,  
She gasped when he collided with her and nearly toppled out the slay herself, Jack flushed "S-Sorry!" Tooth chuckled "It's fine," she helped Jack sit back down, but it was fruitless as North decided to do a loop de loop.

Bunny was too busy trying not to be sick than to yell at Jack to keep the hands to himself.  
"Santoff Clausen!" North bellowed and threw his snow globe a few feet in front of him, with the nightmares just hot on their heels.  
Bunny groaned sinking further into his seat with his claws digging into the wood "No, no, no!"  
Jack felt just as sick as bunny felt, evidently more dizzy.  
He looked just as panicked as Bunny, "What-what is it!" Bunny braced himself "Hold onto ya breakfast, kid!" Jack's eyes widened then screamed with Bunny just as the sleigh shot into the portal.

The whole world stretched, compacted then twisted all at once, a flash of colours flashed before his eyes, reds, yellows and creams before everything went black.  
________________________________  
A/N Sorry it took so long I had no idea how I was going to proceed with this, also my first initial idea was for the nightmares to raid the last part of the warren but then changed it, that part of the warren is Bunny’s last hope, so I decided I would keep it flickering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Grammer mistakes I'll sort through them and edit it later, I'm working through the grammer on the first few chapters as well.

Previously on Boogieman's sibling.

Jack tried to ignore the searing hot pain, throbbing from his shoulder, his grip tightened on both his arm and his staff and used his feet to brace himself, then he felt his stomach lurch.  
"Oh no!" Bunny groaned, Jack turned startled, then realised it was a bad idea from the sudden stars clouding his vision "W-what is it!"  
"Hold on to ya breakfast, kid!"  
Jack's eyes widened then screamed along with Bunny, just as the sleigh slammed into the portal.  
The whole world stretched then compacted itself then twisted all at once, a flash of colours appeared before his eyes, reds, yellows and creams before everything went black.

Then they popped out the other side, a sudden roar assaulted his ears from the harsh winds, whipping around the sleigh.  
The reindeers adjusted to the sudden change in altitude, Jack grimaced as his eyes adjusted to the harsh white of the sun reflecting of snow.  
Once he could open his eyes slowly without feeling blinded he looked up and gaped, it was a huge mountain with a small village filled with streetlights and the lights followed a trail to the bridges on the side of the mountain.  
And as if it was half buried in the snow, or emerging from a deep slumber, was a fortress.  
Jack stood up and walked to the side, his blue eyes shone with wonder and saw more lights shining through on the inside.  
Tooth glanced his way and was surprised at the look on his face, she nudged him and spoke softly "Amazing isn't it?" Jack couldn't take his eyes away "Yeah," it was just so…North.  
"North, is this yours?" He called out, the man only grunted but Jack couldn't care less.  
It was just so wonderful.

North suddenly plunged lower and went onto a sudden platform, the others weren't given any warning from the sudden twists and turns, Jack had to sit back down and grab the side of the sleigh so he wouldn't fall out.  
He bit his lip harshly when his arm was suddenly jostled, he snapped his eyes shut and felt a searing hot pain.  
He gripped his arm tightly and tried to breathe evenly, only Sandy noticed.

 

And finally it ended, Tooth gave a breathless laugh "Whew, we made it!" She was probably the only one feeling cheerful at the moment.  
North gave Bunny a cheeky grin and pointed a sword at the green looking Pooka "I hoped you liked the ride?" Bunny gagged and placed a paw over his mouth he groaned "I hope you like carrot!"

Jack couldn't help but smile and began to climb out I the sleigh, he frowned when he realised he was moving more slowly than before.  
He shrugged thinking it was probably vertigo.

Jck paused when he finally looked up, and since his surroundings weren't blurry he could finally focus what those random dots of creams were.

They were huge, furry beins walking around, looking just as grumpy as Bunny, and even more taller than North!  
"Marco! Get Kobla down here! The sleigh needs high maintenance!" Jack looked around, and saw the fortress looked just as amazing on the inside, everything was made out of ice with thick beams sticking out.

As Jack took a step out the sleigh he hid his arm under his cloak.

A sudden grunt and shrill cry caught his attention then a sudden hammer was thrust in his face, he yelped falling back until Tooth flew in front of him "He's with us!" Jack felt his heartbeat race when he saw all the yeti's glare at him.  
This was the third time that someone was acting as if he was some monster, out to steal their candy.   
Jack wasn't stupid and the more he thought about it, he wondered who was he before he lost his memory, his arm began to throb and it took all his will power to stand still.

North suddenly clapped Jack on the shoulder, he gave a muffled groan his eyes bulging as he tried to keep from screaming in pain.  
"Come, to the globe room, we need battle plans, now." Jack was pushed ahead, again and even Bunny noticed his grimace as his hand was clenching and unclenching his staff.  
Bunny was torn between asking if he was alright or just ignore him, he saved Sandy…but he was the cause of it anyway, Bunny sighed, since when did everything become so complicated?

The stairs looked like a nightmare but as soon as North opened the door to a circular elevator he gave a small sigh of relief, he still had energy to hop inside and wait for the others to climb in, North and Bunny stepped inside with Sandy and Tooth just behind them.   
Suddenly something small shut the door and Jack's eyes bulged at little gremlin with noodle arms and black squinty eyes and with each movement it's bell began to dingle,  
Jack frowned trying to find out what it was until the elevator began to move.  
Tooth noticed Jack suddenly being quiet while frowning at the elevator door.  
"Jack are you alright?" The others turned to but Jack kept staring "That little gremlin, what was that?" Tooth laughed "It was an elf."  
"It's creepy." Jack admitted looking even more withdrawn, he looked nervous and that was another surprise for the others.   
"I don't like this place, it's too much…too loud." He sounded old, Bunny knew that something wasn't right, Jacks eyes weren't even focused on anything, it reminded him of something, Bunny knew these were symptoms of something but what? A flu? A cold? But that would be impossible…  
The dark spots seemed to be closing in again and Jack couldn't concentrate on anything.  
"Jack, what's wrong?" He saw the others looking at him curiously, he gulped "I-I don't really know."  
He placed a hand on his head "I feel dizzy." Bunny scoffed "Hear that North? Your sleigh ruins the best of us." North scowled raising a hand in warning.

Tooth only scowled hesitantly placed and hand on his shoulder "Do you want something to drink, or to lie down?" Jack shook his head and curled in on himself "I want to go home."

North rolled his eyes, the kid was a good actor, he'd give him that. As soon as the Elevator stopped they all stepped out, When Jack followed them she noticed his eyes didn't look quite as wonder filled as a few moments ago.  
North instantly grumbled "Globe room is this way."   
When they made it to the room in question Jack grimaced when his arm suddenly got worse, he looked up and saw The Man In Moon through the skylight filtering his light upon them, as soon he walked toward it the spots around his vision darkened and his ears that were ringing suddenly stopped.  
He couldn't hear anything.  
North turned just in time to see Jack lean heavily on his staff, who gave frown when he rubbed his hand over his forhead and felt sweat rub away he paused dumbly and spoke outloud "Am I melting?" 

The others turned to wonder where such a random comment came from until Jack staggered his staff falling from his grasp just as he fell forward, Bunny caught him just on time as Tooth cried out.  
"Jack!?" Bunny placed him down and turned the kid over, the black cloak snagged on his arm and fell away, the whole room went silent as eight pairs of eyes stared at the bloody gash on Jacks right shoulder still bleeding but the skin as well as the blood was stained with black.  
Tooth leaned down to take a closer inspection "Oh my god,"  
"Is that?" Bunny asked eyes wide and saw Jacks breathing began to escalate "He's been shadow poisoned." Tooth whispered but it was loud enough for all to hear.  
"Sandy!" Tooth stood up "We need to take him to a medic, right now." When Sandy used his sand he lifted the boy up gingerly as well as his sand on a cloud.  
"We may need your sand to purify the black sand in his system," Tooth said then her eyes fell on. North and felt her stomach plummet "Oh my gosh, Bunny! Get him out of here!" Bunny was startled out his thoughts and nearly scolded himself for being stupid, he took Norths hand and began to drag him away, "C'mon. North let's go outside."  
"Jack, he…he was affected? But, he's immune! He was always…never," North rambled incoherently Bunny winced as they settled outside and patted North's back awkwardly "Let it out, mate."  
"Why?" North asked once he sat down outside looking so lost "Why would he do that? To his own brother?" North looked up, Bunny sat next to him and sighed "Maybe they had a fight, maybe that's what caused Jacks amnesia?" North grew silent as he contemplated on what he just saw.  
"Do you belive it?"  
"Hmm?"  
"That Jack lost his memory?" Bunny tensed the. Relaxed with an exhale "At first I didn't but now…I'm not so sure…" Bunny looked over the frozen Terran and wrapped his arms around himself "Being shadow poisoned…is not something I would wish on my worst enemy's." North looked surprised then steeled his expression.  
"If he makes it, Toith has to show him his memory's."  
Bunny blinked surprised "But, she hasn't done that for a reason North-"  
"I don't care, I'm not losing the rest of my family to Pitch." Bunny felt as if he had the air knocked out of him.  
North looked so serious and Bunny gulped, family.  
Bunny looked down with a small smile "Family, huh?"   
They were interrupted by screams, Nkrths fingers went to his sword when the two jumped in usion towards the medical room.

Tooth bit her lip as the yetis were pooling around trying to help the winter spirit, she began to speak from the paper that held the cute of shadow poisoning but with no time to draw a rune she had to speak it outloud while Sandy captured each black sand particle from the depths of Jack's skin, as soon as his sand made contact Jack began to scream.  
Tooth took a breath "zdes' , dukhi, isportit' dushi chisty, ya izgnat' tebya iz etogo sudna , i osvobodit' ikh ot t'my." Jack screams turned louder, her hands clenched around the page and took a breath.  
It was painful to do this again, she never would've thought that she have to read from this, she just hoped that she would succeed from this.  
Just as North and Bunny appeared swords at the ready they saw Tooth reading in Russian and Sandy begin to remove most of the nightmare sand.  
Norths throat went dry, we're they going to fail? Like all the others.  
Even if it was Jack the reason they suffered so much, losing someone to Shadows was awful, no matter who it was.

Sandy's hands lowered just as the last grain was purified, and the wound was free to heal on it's own, from here Sandy saw the darkness in Jacks pristine pale skin began to fade away, and the wind began to stitch itself together.  
Why did he save my life? Sandy began to think, why wasn't he immune to his own brothers nightmare sand?  
He knew the other guardians didn't believe it, but he knew that this wasn't the Jack Frost they once knew, the fact itself that Jack would go through this by saving him just for an act?

Nothing added up, and for the brothers to go this far now, of all times, just when they're just about to win? It didn't make much sense.  
Both Sandy and Tooth turned startled as the door opened to reveal North and Bunny both looking anxious "Is he alright?" Tooth nodded and whispered "He should be fine, just some rest and he'll be hopping about in no time." North turned back to the teen.  
He had a feeling the others would say he looked vulnerable, but that's one of the many tricks Jack used, North found himself glaring "That's what I'm afraid of." Tooth gaped surprise then glared, both Sandy and Bunny moved out the way, when she leaned in Norths face enraged "Now you liten here, I found Jack in burgess park and none of the children could see him." North's eyes widened "What-"  
"I took him back to the Tooth palace because like you, I thought it was a trick but before I could lock him up the palace was under attack, by nightmare same no less."  
"Well then he-"  
Tooth cut him off "North, I was patrolling it would've been hours before I changed shifts with Sandy if Jack wasn't there I would not have made it back to the palace in time. He even fought the nightmare sand."  
"It's a trick!" North hissed, Tooth rolled her eyes exasperated "He saved me! And Sandy! And he helped Bunny with Easter!" Tooth jabbed a finger into North's chest as her volume getting louder,  
A unaware that Jack began to stir.  
"We've been losing North and we were in their grasp-Sandy would've died! Bunny would have took a blow from Easter and lost followers! And my faires and teeth would have been gone! We were so close to have lost everything! None of us would be standing here arguing if it wasn't for Jack!"  
North grabbed Tooth by the arm harshly "Tooth, he's a liar!"

Jack’s eyes flickered open and he slowly sat up, he squinted at the Guardians, their voices were muffled he couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or hallucinating nothing felt right.  
They are fighting...about you.  
“What?” Jack asked out loud, the others paused when he spoke, his voice shocking them out of their argument.  
Don’t be stupid, you’ve noticed from the start they were acting strangely, treating you like an enemy.  
“They’re fighting someone, it’s to be expected.” Sandy felt shivers down his spine, was this another nightmare? a strange one perhaps, even North hissed next to Tooth “What’s wrong with him?” She only shrugged “Trauma from Brain damage?”

Jack stared ahead, feeling a cold numbness seeping through his body, They're lying to you, might as well get rid of them.   
He faintly heard the sound of the frost begging to fizzle and spit from the end, and a slow trail began to seep from the bedposts onto the mahogany thick wooden floorboards.  
Jack frowned, this frost it didn’t feel familiar, it was too silent, too harsh.

The frost he had, had a warm joyful feeling, almost like a blanket…

His eyes began to drift close, as a yawn stretched his mouth wide, everything was going black again, just before he fainted.

That’s it...kill them it would be so easy...  
The voice purred, it was seductive, almost like a mischievous prank lining up for the right moment, that couldn't be wasted. Bunny’s eyes flickered towards the teen wondering why he was suddenly quiet. Bunny felt fear strike his core, when he saw the boy shrouded in shadows, his eyes...they were bone chilling eyes, just like before. When Jack was their enemy.

"Tooth, lookout!" North saw the light glint of a possible ice shard aimed at the two of them and instantly pushed Tooth back, she yelped and that snapped the boy out of it, the ice retracting and melting instantly. Jack tried to stand up, but black spots clouded his vision "What-" he stumbled falling backwards, frost erupted as his feet made contact with the floor and the ice began cackling uncontrollably around him.  
No! You almost had her!  
He grimaced in pain, dropping his staff and curled in on himself, his eyes squinting in pain.  
Tooth instantly lunged for his staff and hovered back, all the guardians wary from Jack’s behaviour.  
"Who's...there?" He gasped out feeling he was awake, now. He knew that voice was unnatural, it was louder than before almost as if the person was next to him, was it Pitch?  
It’s inside my head, he thought stupidly.  
"Jack, you take one more move-" Bunny tried to warn him, but Jack wasn't listening, the voice was still screaming, it was cold and cruel, it sounded...like his own.   
His eyes widened, it was his thoughts, but….but he didn't want to hurt the childhood guardians, he liked them, didn’t he?

It's what you do, you make a mess of everything... you kill everything you touch...You can’t do anything right, you’re pathetic  
"Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly, he took a shaky step back and she inhaled sharply, he was about to walk backwards into the fire place.  
He squeezed his eyes shut "Stop it, stop it." 

No one see's you, why should they? You're a monster...  
Jack brought his hand up, trying to clutch his hair to ground himself. His hand hesitated barely grazing his skin, almost afraid he'll pass through himself.  
But when he lifted his arm his blue eyes flickered towards his sleeve, and this close, he saw it.

The small thread that moved in the wind- but there was no wind, the thread strangely resembled sand, the same sand from the nightmares.

His eyes widened and he turned back to the fire behind him, the flickering flames reaching out to him, the voice seemed to have caught on as it began to scream. Jack gasped feeling his ears ring painfully.   
Blue eyes narrowed in determination as he suddenly yanked at his sleeve, he didn’t expectl the sand cloak to shift and contrort around his skin, suddenly clinging onto him and refusing to let go. The ringing must of escaped his mind, as the others clutched their heads he saw that they heard it too.   
Jack screamed when it began to claw at him, just barely grazing his skin as it ripped his shirts to ribbons, when the sand distorted turning into a monster gripping onto his body not letting him leave. He clawed in a panic, Tooth tossed Jacks staff to Bunny and flew forward and began to help ripping it from his person, it latched onto his arm "What is that thing!" North cried out, all not wanting to be close to the boy. But at the same time needing to get rid of the nightmare monster.

Jack back-pedeled and used all his strength to throw the sand into the fire, with a deafening screech it snapped, before distinguishing into flames and burned like ash.

Jack heaved staring in horror, he was carrying that thing around him the whole time! he stared at the flames in terror, what if he took it off at burgess like he planned? It would of attacked the children, he scrambled back, feeling the breath knocked out of him. A furry paw settled on his shoulder, he flinched turning in surprised, until he saw Bunny's narrowed green eyes.  
Bunny looked angry, but Jack sighed in relief his heartbeat still thudding in his chest "Mind telling us what that was, mate?" Jack shook his head "I don't-" he tried again when his voice cracked "I don't know..."   
The voice was gone, and he felt so much lighter almost...free. "That thing was on me Tooth t-the whole time it was..." He felt her flutter towards him she sat next to him on the floor and he felt tears spill from his eyes.  
He didn't know why he was hugging her, he buried his face in her shoulder and Tooth bit her lip when she noticed North’s face scrunched into a murderous expressions.  
“Get him his memories. Now.” Tooth gaped “But North-” He held up a hand “I don’t want to risk it. That was too close.”  
Bunny awkwardly coughed “Um Jack?” The teen pulled back, looking up with bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks it was a strange sight Bunny’s eyes flickered to his chest and Jack glanced down and pulled back with a strangled yelp as he covered himself up.

Tooth began to flush and North growled “Dingle get some clothes for the boy.” Jack gave a soft hiccup and glanced at Tooth “M’sorry.” She shook her head holding her hand out “It’s okay.”  
“Tooth!”  
“Okay, Fine I’m going!”

Tooth suddenly flew out the window leaving a bewildered spirit behind as well as the other three looked around awkwardly.  
As soon as Dingle appeared Bunny helped Jack up and pushed him into the spare room in the back “Get some clothes on mate, yer way too skinny to be appealing."   
“You like it really.” No one knew who was more surprised, Bunny or Jack but the teen flushed and began to walk into the spare room “Clothes, yeah…” 

North only felt himself getting more frustrated, after everything that Jack and Pitch did to both Bunny and Tooth he expected them to have more resilience, and yet there both so trusting!  
He didn’t want them to get hurt, not again.

When Jack entered the spare room, he saw that it looked more like a dressing area, there was a desk and a closet with a tall three=way mirror and a dressing screen with a type of square like patterns adorning it.  
There was also a rack full of clothes, coats, jumpers and hoodies as well as pants, Jack walked over and began to filter through, so far nothing struck his fancy some of the outfits looked strange nothing like the modern clothes he could recall.  
Except a striking blue jumper struck his fancy, he saw one of the burgess children wearing something like this.

As he stripped of his rags he glanced down and was surprised to see his body, just as unrecogbisible the first time, Jack glanced down and realised it wasn't his weight that bothered His pale chest was thin with only slight muscle but littered across his chest and back was many bruises and scars, that same trickle of doubt made itself known, he licked his lips "Must of been flying into tree's," He mused out loud, he tossed the rags to the floor and then pulled the fabric over his head and his head popped out the other side like a daisy.

He bounded towards the mirror he gave a tentative smile, that became more geniuine once he looked at himself properly.  
Iit fit like a glove! and frost patterns began to pool from his sleeves and his chest, it added more and he began to admire his reflection, he never felt more comfortable since waking up and he admitted he looked a hundred times different than that dark emo cloak.

As soon as the door opened and he stepped out he saw the others turn halting the discussion they were having, Sandy had to admit it was like seeing a stranger stepping out of that room. The uncertain smile, his clothes, even how he held himself. Sandy had seen good actors but this was beyond acting.  
Jack’s eyes locked onto Norths and he brightened “North, did you make this?” He asked indicating to his clothes. North wasn’t buying the act but decided to humour him “No, The yeti’s did, they-”  
Jack’s head shot up, surprised “The Yetis?” North paused, almost offended from being interrupted “Yes?” Jack looked confused “I thought the elves made the toys.” North shrugged “We just let them believe that, the Yeti’s work in the workshop downstairs, but you won’t be going there since we’re waiting for-”  
Jack ran past, quick before any of them good say, dang he fast.  
“I gotta see this!” And he was gone, it was two seconds before the three glanced at one another and suddenly scrambled to the door at the same time, as they gave chase.

Jack laughed, heartfelt and free that the Yeti’s glanced up in surprise, it’s been such a long time since they were any children in thw workshop, they only saw a blur of blue and white and looked after the running teen.  
Jack stopped as he took it all in, where to start? where should he go first, he glanced up and saw the moon his smile widened and he gestured “Where should I go?” The moon didn’t say anything and yet a trail of moonbeams shone and Jack followed towards the staircase, a light shone over a flag that had picture of a toy and a hammer.   
Jack couldn’t contain himself he took two steps then began to sprint down the stairs.

North and the others appeared just as his white hair vanished from view. North panted then stood up straight and turned to the nearest Yeti “Have you seen Jack?” the Yeti raised one eyebrow then shrugged.  
North groaned in frustration and saw Bunny perk he laughed bemused “What’s with you,” Bunny pointed one way “I’ve got his scent,” North’s eyes widened “Then go on, lead the way.” Bunny scowled “I’m not a bloody hound dog.”  
“Go on boy, follow the trail.” Bunny hopped forward with North and Sandy hot on his heels “You’re going to pay for this you stuck up prig.” North and Sandy only laughed.

 

Tooth flew against the winds towards her home to Punjam Hy Loo and she breathed in relief and felt herself relax as the warm winds soothed her bones, she never liked the cold.  
She saw the mountains and with a beat of her wings flew faster, she saw wisps of green and saw her girls were doing better and still doing there job well. But it was also an evacuation, being in the open wasn’t safe anymore, underground or even in the sky the only place that was safe was Santoff Clausen.   
She flew inside the stone arches and stopped short at the panel with the coloured diamonds. She taped the panels and they glowed once, as soon as they all turned back to normal the door unlocked as the diamonds shifted away to reveal a dark cavern that lead contained all of their memories.

She had to walk along the corridor or else she’d clip her wings, she rounded the corner came towards an empty oval shaped room, it was dark but there was faint enough light to keep most of the shadows at bay. The light reflected of the stone gave it a faint blue hue, She flapped her wings once and as the spider webbed curls returned back to their position, the ground began to unlock as the floor moved away in blocks and a diamond steeled pillar began to rise along with four others.

Tooth looked up then leapt into the air as she ascended with the platform, It stopped and the rumbling still echoed from the walls, as it locked into place Tooth landed in the centre.  
The panel had Arabesque patterns began to glow blue and the panel shifted and folded as small silver structures that folded like a flower and interlaced to hold seven golden capsules.  
Tooth stepped towards Jack’s Memory box was on the opposite side of Pitch’s, in between hers and Bunny’s.  
She told anyone who asked that they were the same age, but she thought it was ironic that their destinies were intertwined.

She looked at the picture of Jack’s box and tilted her head at the honest joy radiating from the image, his brown eyes crinkling in mischief and his hair was the same as was his face shape, the same as the boy she left behind in the workshop. Nothing like the Jokul Frosti she knew.

She couldn’t help but be curious, pressing her lips together her feather dusted hand hesitantly laid over the metal panel and she took a breath then pressed her hand gently and gasped as her vision clouded as memories began to take hold. 

As Jack stepped onto the grey tiled floor, he instantly ducked an in-coming elf, riding some sort of flying contraption, it was a balloon with a small black box underneath. Jack laughed until he heard a shrill chirp, he looked around surprised when his eyes fells on a hovering Baby Tooth “Hey Baby Tooth!” He greeted in delight to see a familiar face, he looked around her to see the others with her as well, he gave her an inquiring look “Why are you here?” She chirped again and Jack pressed his lips together.

He had no idea of what she could possibly be saying. She then gestured ahead of him raising an eyebrow, Jack brightened “I’m exploring! Want to come with?” Baby Tooth faltered and glanced back to her sisters who were trying to find room, to both move into their new home as well as place all the new teeth that was being collected someplace...  
“Come on, they can handle themselves.” Jack coaxed, she turned back biting her lip then chirped and nestled on his shoulder. Jack grinned and began to briskly walk along the corridors, BT gave an curious chirp and took one of the blue hoodie strings into her hands, Jack glanced down and looked proud “Like it? North gave it to me.” He looked so happy just to get a gift that BT chirped happily in response as well matching his happy attitude.

He walked along a corridor and kept following the patterns engraved in the floor, he frowned when he saw that Tooth had diamonds and Bunny had oval, North had Squares.  
Jack puzzled it over wondering if why that was so important.

Baby Tooth chirped when Jack arrived at a huge door, it was intimidating in itself with huge beast like knockers and golden paint that resembled the moon and stars.  
Jack looked up in awe and raised his shoulder to get BT’s attention “Think it leads to Wonderland?” Baby Tooth shook her head good naturally but chirped nodding at the door even, Jack looked puzzled “There’s no door handles…” Baby Tooth glanced his way then chirped nodding back to the corridor to go somewhere else.  
Jack didn’t want to go, he wanted to see what was behind this door, it was like an itch he had to scratch. The thirst to know was irritating him and he instantly placed his hand over the half moon over the door.  
He didn’t expect the moon to shine as it clicked inwards, Jack gasped and watched as the blue light spread and turned affected the gold markings, the sound of something building up began to grow louder and then a sharp click, everything was silent then the door opened.

Jack was expecting dust to come from the hinges, but it looked clean. Baby Tooth chirped uncertainly as her off coloured eyes flickered all over. He stepped through his head picking over the door as he took in the sights.  
It was a library, full of books, some large, some small, Piles and piles of books stacked upon one another haphazardly, Jack whistled wondering how on earth they didn’t topple yet. He saw that some of the shelves were organised he peeked over the shelves and gasped.  
The whole room was huge, it seemed to go on for miles! And each column was stationed strangely, it wasn’t until Jack leaped into the air and hovered a bit to realise that it looked like a maze. As he landed again his face lifted into a smile, he may like being outdoors but a library, so vast always made him relax, all he wanted to do was make some hot chocolate find a fairy tale and read at a window sill.  
Jack even gaped in pure joy when he saw there was a window sill, with a curved couch with burgundy and cream cushions and an overall view of the sugar topped high mountains. Even the angle was just right so the sun wouldn’t glaze the reader.

Jack gave Baby Tooth a look “Want to find a book?” Baby Tooth only hoped he wasn’t doing something foolish but couldn’t help but share his mood and chirped brilliantly before zooming off, Jack followed in a mad dash looking for any books to catch his interest.

It was organised wonderfully, there were the a single letter names of books themselves, for some reason he was in Z, he instantly picked up a book and his smile faded as he saw the writing was hungarian. He then bit his lip looking around wondering if there was some possibility that he might not be able to read anything.

“Where’s a book worm when you need one?” He said out loud snapping the book shut and pushing it back onto the shelf. 

“You called?” Jack nearly screamed, and saw a small Worm blinking up at him with wide old eyes, in a buttoned up waistcoat and cane.  
Jack only stared not daring to say a word, the Bookworm tapped his cane against wood loudly, “Shut your mouth boy, or you’ll be catching flys there.” Jack’s jaw snapped shut but he still daren’t say a word. The bookworm chuckled “What? Never seen a Bookworm before.” Jack shook his head “N-no sir, I haven’t.” The worm waved his hand “Forget that ‘Sir rubbish.’ just Mr Joy is enough.” Jack nodded and couldn’t help but smile at the name “Yes, Mr Joy.” 

When the Bookworm only looked at Jack expectantly he looked surprised “Oh um, my names Jack.” The book Worm held out a hand and Jack glanced down and instead offered his pinkie and they both shook on it.  
Once formalities were out of the way the BookWorm gathered himself “So Jack, What can I do for you?” Jack swallowed “Oh um, I wanted to read a book but I’m not sure I can understand the writing…” Mr Joy frowned “Can’t understand it? Can’t you read boy?” Jack blushed “Of course I can! But, it was in some weird text...is there any english books around here?” Mr Joy frowned then looked understanding “Ah! english books- of course, their is many volumes in many languages oh poor dear boy, why of course there are many volumes in here that might satisfy your needs, now.” The BookWorm clapped his hands “What are you interested in?” Now Jack was at a loss, “Um I don’t quite know, sir.”

“Mr Joy if you please, hmm.” The BookWorm looked thoughtful, then whistled “How about science!” Jack heard a whoosh and gaped when he saw a book fly towards them, the pages flapping like wings and speed towards them, Jack cried out in shock when it braked harshly in front of them, then hovered he laughed placing a hand on his chest, he thought the book was going to fly right into him.

When he saw the cover he frowned, he caught the book as it fell into his hands and flicked through “I’m sorry, Mr Joy. I don’t quite think I would like this.” Mr Joy only nodded “Not at all, it’s quite alright. Ah how about History?” When one book flew of another appeared just as fast and Jack caught it and read the cover out loud “The Lunaroff Family? I’m not sure about this book either.” Mr Joy nodded “Very Well.” Another appeared and Jack caught a small book, it was the size of his hand “How about Fiction?” Jack gave a soft hmm, this did look interesting, “Alice in Wonderland…” Until he flicked through his smile faded, it looked good, but at the same time kind of boring.

But Mr Joy saw the look and wondered if another book just like it maybe-  
Oh he did remember a particular book that was recently added to the collection.   
He gave a small smile, ”I wonder...How about this one?” Another book fell into his hands and Jack did look more intrigued “The Magician's nephew?” Mr Joy nodded “I dare say that is a pretty good book.” Jack nodded “You know what, I’ll try it.” Mr Joy smiled “Wonderful, tell me if there’s anything else you need, just call my name.” Jack nodded “I will, thank you!”

As Jack began to settle, he opened the front page, and was unaware that the back page’s corner wasn’t stuck down properly. Almost as if it was tampered with.

All too suddenly Baby Tooth crashed into a spiraled staircase with a yelp as she felt sudden pain of a bone-splitting migraine, assault her brain. Still reeling from vertigo she nearly toppled of the steps of the staircase clutching her head in pain, she looked towards the window in horror, what happened to her mother to be making her feel like this. 

 

Tooth screamed in agony as she fell backwards almost dropping Jack’s tooth box in the process, that was so painful as if the memory’s were rejecting her or were contorted into something else. She lay there in pain trying to blink away the dizzyness, she tilted up the tooth canister and paused when she didn’t hear to tink of teeth shuffling, she sat up perplexed and placed her fingers over the pink diamonds and gasped out loud, “I-it’s...empty?” 

Indeed it was, three teeth were present and yet 17 teeth were missing, it explained why Tooth couldn’t view any of the memories, but where were the memories, she then realised there was a letter as well. She picked it up and saw it was folded twice, as she unfolded it she almost stopped breathing.

North and the others really needed to see this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took too long....  
> "I'M SO SORRY."

North burst into the library and the doors slammed into the wall with a loud bang “Where is he!?” He demanded, half the library books stopped in mid-flight, he took two paces and he was already at the window and saw multiple bookworms quivering “Well!?”

Only Mr Joy sniffed, standing tall and barely showed a quiver “There is no need to speak like that to us, sir.” North was taken aback and remembered himself, he cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment “I’m sorry, where is Jack frost?” He tried again, this being adequate for the bookworm he pointed to the window sill “Reading at the window, last I checked.”  
“Thank you.” North said gruffly and began to walk towards the windowsill bay and sighed, Jack wasn’t there.

He sighed stroking his moustache, then noticed a pile of books piled atop one another, North frowned and picked one up, did Jack really read all this in such a short time?   
His eye caught the Magician's Nephew, and he had to admit his interest was peaked, North picked up the book and flipped through, North felt his lips tug into a smile, he remembered this book, it was a sudden favourite for the children. 

Until he came to the last page and saw the back page it looked as if the right hand corner was peeling away, brows furrowed “What?” He peeled the paper more, unaware of the bookworms screams and one of them fainting.

He gasped softly when something white fell onto the palm of his hand. It was a small baby tooth.  
North blinked once, then twice his frowned perplexed and turned it back and forth “Who’s tooth is this?”

 

Tooth flew back towards Santoff Clausen as fast as her wings could take her, while clutching the tooth canister to her chest, a few tittering tooth fairies were flying with her. “North is going to be so mad…” She thought aloud and stopped abruptly at the skylight and dived inside. Only to find the whole place in more chaos than usual she flew down a couple levels and saw a flash of purple shoot passed “Bunny?” The blur bounded back “Tooth? You’re back quick- ah and you’ve got the teeth!” That seemed to be one problem down.

Tooth frowned looking behind him then her lilac eyes focused back on him “Where’s Jack?” Bunny gulped “Um, about that…”

 

Jack meanwhile left the library and along with Baby Tooth began to explore more of Santa’s Clausen...at least he thought that was the name of it.   
Baby Tooth was still disoriented, Jack wasn’t aware that she feinted and continued on, she flew to him and perched on his shoulder as normal, he thought she was too tired to fly and let her rest. He finally found a corridor and walked along it, he found he was on the inner levels where all the yeti’s were working on toys and testing them out, he looked up at the thick wooden sign a floor above revealing which work station he was at.

Jack walked into one of the stations, and he knew he needed five pairs of eyes if he didn't want to get hit in the face, he had to duck and dodge all the time but that was half the fun.

They traveled further into the woodworks and saw that most of the yetis used machines while others carved by hand.  
But the ones carving by hand were quite, silent even.

Most of the yeti’s were looking at ice versions of the toy they were making, Baby Tooth and Jack drew closer in awe. Baby Tooth flew off, to look at some sort of figurine of a action hero, Jack instead looked at the many robotic toys, or moppet doll’s that seemed to draw his interest.

“Hey BT, Check this oua-ahh!” He cried out, when he pointed at the ice sculpture, frost grew on the right wing and then spreaded making a huge ice block from the sculpture, the sudden weight made it tilt and the sculpture fell and crashed onto the floor into a million pieces.

All the yeti’s stopped working and looked up, Jack swallowed and even Baby Tooth chirped in worry, one Yeti stood up and glared something fierce, Jack took a hesitant step back when Phil reached for him he panicked and aimed his staff by accident freezing the Yeti solid.  
The only thing moving was his startled eyes flickering back and forth Jack’s stiffened when the other yeti’s began to rise.  
“Run!” 

The yeti’s alerted North instantly of Jack’s whereabouts and he made a mad dash towards the location just a split second as Bunny’s noise picked up on the winter spirits scent.

BT squeaked as she latched onto his hoodie as the boy began to run away from the stampeding yeti’s, Just as Jack jumped over the railing both he and BT screaming as they began to plummet, Bunny, Sandy and North came barreling into the room, North shoving Bunny in the face as Bunny had his elbow wedged into North’s stomach, as they both tried to squeeze past, Sandy and Tooth only flew behind them calmly, until North and Bunny fell over Tooth just shook her head to the two fondly.

“W-where’s Jack-”  
North inhaled sharply when he saw Phil encased in ice, and all the elves trying to chisel away the ice, only the Yeti’s right hand and left foot was free so far.   
“What did he do?” Norths tone turned thunderous, Bunny saw the ice all over the floor and gestured at it, North raised an eyebrow and bent low examining it “He broke a toy sculpture then froze a yeti?” He growled.

The other three glanced at one another and then madly dashed to capture the ice spirit before he could do any more damage. 

 

Meanwhile Jack was screaming after he hoped over the ledge, then braced himself waiting for the impact of solid concrete to greet him.

Only for the sudden lurch to halt him and he peeked an eye open and fell onto the ground unsteadily, but very much alive.  
He gave a short laugh “T-thanks wind,” he couldn’t help but give the force a name, it helped him through so many times, so far it was a force to be reckoned with.

“Where to next?” He asked Baby Tooth who pointed ahead, Jack turned to where she was pointing and stared his expression going slack with curiosity. He stepped closer and felt his chest squeeze with excitement.  
He was on a lower level just below the toy station and Jack saw the thick wooden door open just slightly with light shining through the doorway, Jack didn’t know how he knew but that door led to a study, and not just anybody’s study, Santas.

Jack opened the slightly ajar door open wider, and stepped through placing his staff down on the side, Baby Tooth hovered looking everywhere and exploring every nook and cranny, Jack wrinkled his nose “Nosy Parker.”  
She blew a raspberry at him.

Jack chuckled and his fingertips grazed the bookmarks of the many robotic toys and molly dolly’s that North had sketched up then he saw the old mans station. He saw all the sharp utensils and tools he used to carve ice, Jack bit his lip and went back to retrieve his staff, and went to an empty space on North's table, he aimed his staff and focused his energy on making an ice block.

He realised he needed to work on his powers alot more because it took everything he had to make this small...ice cube, making it the size of his palm made him exhausted, he really needed some practise.

“Hey BT!” She turned around curious and saw Jack sit at Norths desk with the small cube in hand “Can I sculpt you.” Baby Tooth gave a shrill chirp and sat on a small pedestal at the desk, her chirp translated to “Sculpt me like one of your french girls, Jack.”

It took a while and Jack assumed that he would be awesome at this but...not to hurt Baby Tooths pride, but if she flew over to see how he was doing he would destroy the damn thing than make her see it, he got the shape and silhouette right at least…

It was just her face and the feathers they were a little harder to do, but the strange thing was, that even though his mind couldn’t hold the image in his head or know how certain things were done his hands seemed to remember, if he wasn’t concentrating this would have turned out alot better, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind he sculpted before but when and where...he couldn’t recall.

The door opened softly, Jack wasn’t even aware when an angry cossacks head popped around the corner, North wanted to growl and scream at the teenager until he realised what said teen was doing, he told the others to wait back a bit and he would go in first, 

Baby Tooth chirped when she saw North her oddly coloured eyes wide and flickered back and forth “I’m not done yet, BT,” Jack assumed she was impatient and tried rushing ending up chopping of her nose by mistake, North grimaced but heard Jack scowl and flicked his finger over regrowing the nose then shaving it a bit, North hummed “I wish I could do that.” Jack cried out nearly dropping the ice sculpture and Baby Tooth flew up to perch on Jacks shoulder.

Jack looked like a child stuck with his hand in the cookie jar, North only raised an eyebrow and gestured to the ice cube, Jack fumbled and passed it over his cheeks tinting pink “I-I know it doesn’t look that great…” Jack looked around at the other ice sculptures and felt put out, his looked so bad compared he knew that North would criticise him.

North couldn’t help but be a little impressed “This is really good,” He had to admit even Jack perked, his eyes widening in surprise, even Baby Tooth looked startled, North chuckled “With practise you might be better than me someday.” Jack scoffed “Better? Old man I’m 10 times more gifted than you.” North couldn’t help but be amused “Ah of course, sarcasm is usually lost on me, a joke perhaps.” 

Jack gaped “A joke, he says.” North chuckled and then sat down “Of course if you want to improve?” Jack was unsure then sat down beside him and picked up his ice cube while North took his own and began to sculp away, the way he did it was much different, faster erratic and yet, he seemed to know what he was doing, Jack could only watch tense, he couldn’t do that with his, and so he took his time, North was speaking giving lessons on what to do and Jack absorbed everything with rapt attention “See you cannot focus on little details yet you focus after-”

 

“Wait whoah hold up, first of there was step one, then two and now you skipped right to step twenty, go back how did you do that? How did you go from blank to sudden-” Jack scoffed “Blemishes?” North chuckled and winked “Practise.” 

Baby Tooth was soon bored and saw her face both perfect on Norths then mishapen on Jacks, but still wasn’t that bad, instead she decided to fly back to her mother she wanted to talk about that feinting spell earlier.

Once she left, Jacks smile faded, he wasn’t sure how he felt being alone next to the cossack he was like a big angry bear, well so far from what Jack saw of him but seeing him calm made Jack feel calm as well, Jack thumb thumb brushed over his ice sculpture, he was lucky that his hands weren’t warm enough to melt it. Jack glanced at North then back to his sculpture, something has been niggling at his mind for a while, and he felt as if he had to ask someone, it might as well be North.

“North, who am I?” Now North paused and glanced to the teen staring at his ice cube, North frowned “You’re Jack Frost, no?” Jack blue eyes glanced upwards and they looked serious 

“North.” The man didn’t answer and Jack felt that he had to elaborate.  
“I’ve seen how everyone acts around me, Tooth, you, the yeti’s, I’ve seen the fear and anger aimed at Pitch, is...is also aimed at me.” Jack pressed his lips together and clutched the ice figure “Am I...Am I an accomplice of this...boogie man in some way? Am I your enemy?” 

Jack looked as if he was working himself in a frenzy he didn't even wait for North's response “B-because, even though I don’t understand much of anything, I get how much of a monster he is, and if I was involved in that-then- then I get it, I get why you’re all so afraid all the time.” Jack pressed his lips together and placed the sculpture down.  
“Those nightmares were horrifying and to think I’m connected with someone like that…?” 

Jack shut his eyes taking a deep breath and North waited, he understood why all his fellow guardians trusted Jack, now. He couldn't help but see nothing but innocence from him, but still...this seemed far fetched.

Jack opened his eyes and was still shaking “I really wish you would tell me I’m wrong...but you’re not saying anything.” North looked down “What do you want me to say?”

Jack was silent again and then picked up his sculpture just for something to fiddle with “I don’t know what to do, no matter what I will always look suspicous no matter what I do...But I do want to help,” He looked at North surprised expression and nodded determined “After what he did to the kids in burgess I’ll help in anyway with the boogieman….” Jack shrugged looking back to his sculpture and began crafting the wings “After...maybe, I don’t know if I remember I would take whatever punishment I probably deserve...” North only blinked owlishly.

“You do realise," North said slowly hoping he doesn't speak Russian halfway through "That now is a good chance as any to run away, from all of this and not take any of the blame?” Jack shook his head “I can't run forever, and the fear would just get worse if I don't confront it." North looked in the boys eyes and saw nothing but raw honesty.

Jack saw North's look turned serious "In the spirit world, words have great power, it can undo a powerful being, or it can make the weak strong, it can bind a soul or destroy it completely, even with lack of word's can make a spirit fade." Jack listened attentive and North turned grave "If you make a vow now, no matter what would happen in the future you would have to keep it. Are you sure you want to promise me and my family something that you might regret down the line?" Jack nodded "I won't regret it, I promise no matter what-even if I get my memories back, I'll do whatever I can to fix this." North couldn't help but think the boy had done too much damage to fix.

Instead he beamed “ Ha! Well that’s that!” He clapped Jack on the back making the boy gasp “That’s it?” He asked confused and North only winked “You gave your word, no? Even if you wanted to back out you can't undo what you said. We’ll just have to see what the future brings.” Jack knew he wouldn't regret wanting to help the guardians, he couldn't help but give a tentative smile of his own.

 

Then there was a soft cough from behind them the two turned to see Tooth stand at the door way "North, Jack, there's something that you have to see." The two glanced at one another then stood to follow the fairy out.

Once they were all relocated at the globe room, Jack felt as if the man in moon was just peeking over his shoulder, he shook the feeling off, Tooth began talking, or tried to and ended up stopping to start over, she looked as if she didn't know how to say this "Jack, your teeth have gone missing." 

The teenager felt as if his heart stopped   
"What?"  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Even Bunny and Sandy glanced at one another nervously,"How is this possible?" North asked trying to thinking all the possibilities 

Tooth revealed the tooth canister and it opened before them, three small teeth peeked out, with a remainder of 16 bare spaces. Jack's eyes narrowed at a small piece of paper inside the canister, Tooth picked it up "The teeth have gone missing and this was left behind." She passed it over to North, both Bunny and Jack peeked over his shoulder as if to see the letter themselves. 

North grumbled shoving them away with a disapproving scowl and opened up the letter which was written in swirled silvery writing.  
"To the receiver of this letter, know that missing teeth from this canister is safe and hidden,"  
Jack looked devastated "Hidden? They could be anywhere!?"

"Shush," North scolded "There is more."   
The others became silent as North cleared his throat, "I have relocated his teeth in different locations, only he alone, can find them. Of course if he can't figure it out I will give clue.  
"The myth that every child knows. And the ones that Adults soon forget..."  
North frowned "No signature." North folded up the letter and tucked it into his pocket.

Bunny grumbled "Well that was unhelpful."  
Even Tooth nodded "But who would take Jack's teeth and scatter them everywhere?"   
"Something every child's knows...that could be anything."  
Even Sandy knew they were at a dead end, if his brick wall sand picture had anything to say about it. Jack sat against the counter and leaned his head against his staff, he was so close...and now he'll never find his memory's.

North did jump as if he'd been stung by a wasp "Ah not quite," he put his hand in his pocket and held out a tiny tooth "I find this in the library hidden in the back of one of the books." Tooth paused, why would it be hidden at Norths work shop, she knew that the riddle and the location had something in common, if only she could figure it out...  
North extended his hand to Jack "I believe this is yours-"  
"No-don't!" Tooth cried out but it was too late the tooth fell onto Jacks palm and he clutched it in an iron grip as his shut closed, he stumbled back dropping his staff and clinging to the railing behind him.  
pain exploded through his mind, he cried out fallng to his knees his staff clattering to the ground.

"Jack...!" It was a young girl's voice one he didn't recognise...and yet,  
Images flashed through his mind like after flashes on a camera, too quick and blinding to make out, he clutched his head as he felt pain fry his brain like a tesla coil, flashes of white and black raced past his eyes, he tried to focus opening and shutting his eyes but the flashes weren't going away.

A girl with rich brown hair and a blurred face...a woman with short hair and an angular face...a boy with a crooked smile and raven...then the sounds of crying, screams, the moons face, a village of white- a black wolf pounced towards his face, Jack screamed and fell back smacking his head against the railing.  
falling back into the real world, with more bright lights Jack gasped, he almost dropped his tooth. 

He blinked away the lights and the images but he still felt his hands shaking, he groaned feeling the tight pain of a migraine at the side of his skull. The guardians stepped away unsure if helping the teen through his fit would make him better or worse, once he was conscious Bunny and Sandy moved forward helping him up, neither touching his tooth. 

Tooth smacked North upside the head "Are you crazy!? He can't handle that yet you could have Dissociative Identity Disorder, his mind could split in two!"  
Jack groaned wincing when his blue eyes focused back to Tooth but she was too bright he instantly looked away "Disco something what?"  
"Split personality." Bunny said gravely and Jack froze looking at his tooth as of it would bite him.

 

Tooth gingerly placed it in his canister "You can't see your memories jumbled as there are, it could break your mind," She glared at North then saw saw Jacks confused face in the corner of her eye "It's like a bad reception with lots of static and the memories you see might cause lasting damage better see them all together when we find them."

"Are you alright, mate?" Bunny asked and Sandy was helping the teen up, Jack grunted "Can I not get hurt for once?" He asked pitifully.  
North could only chuckle and Jack looked up at him suspiciously he stood up shakily then pointed a finger in Norths way "You did that on purpose." He crouched   
"I have no idea what you're talking about,"  
Tooth glared still upset with him "I told you not to, that could have seriously caused mental brain damage North!" Jack blinked and was suddenly hit with a realisation of how endangered he was over the shock he rounded on North "Wha- I thought we had a truce Santa!" He looked betrayed looking even more child like.

That hurt, when all the guardians froze and turned to North even his face was a little pinched "You are right, I'm sorry." Jack looked surprised, then awkward "Well um- whatever...What are we going to do about the teeth anyway?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Bunny eyebrows furrowed "Maybe it's a clue," he wondered holding a paw to his chin "The teeth might be hidden." 

"Why should we help him? We are busy with Pitch we cannot waste our time babysitting the boy." Jack frowned "Hey!"

"North, Pitch has already attacked my warren and Tooths fairies and even tried to kill Sandy, if he's targeting us he'll come after you next,"  
Tooth looked worried "The workshop." She looked around in horror as if expecting the boogieman to pop up at any minute.

Even Jack looked alarmed "No- He can't I haven't even read the Harry Potter books yet!" Sandy couldn't help but look amused.  
North crossed his arms "Why are you all so worried? Pitch wouldn't dare go past my forces!"

Bunny rolled his eyes "Sure North whatever, but the quicker we find the teeth quicker we can take care of pitch,"  
Sandy waved his arms and floated in front of them to gain their attention he made a few signs, teeth then a workshop and a thumbs up, then a question mark. Bunny nodded “Yer right Sandy, It’s safe bet that most of the teeth are in the workshop but where?" Bunny asked and Tooth faced North "Where was that tooth found, again?"  
While the others seperated Bunny to tell the yetis to strengthen security while North guided them to the libary as well as direct them to their temporary rooms, if Pitch was going to attack they were going to have to wait a while.

At the core of the planet, there is many cages that kept evil, shadows, nightmares, demons and torment, sealed away, but there was a creature amongst the many cages that Pitch Black was aware off and he glided down the tunnel seeing two bat like vultures with their glowing eyes fully trained on him "What is thisss fearling...?" A cool voice reverberated of the walls and echoed back to Pitch.  
"Hello old friend." Pitch could see in the dark and heard the sound of scales uncoiling and chains rattle against the wall and saw two green slitted eyes gaze at him coolly.  
Pitch had to crane his head to look up at the magnificent snake "Did you do asss I assked, boy?" Pitch held back a sneer "Many a more, one of your chains must be loose by now," and indeed it was the snake curled and the chain loosened, but it would take awhile for his body to shift out of the chains entirely.  
"Now, I have upheld my part of the deal." Pitchs golden eyes narrowed "Now keep your end."  
The snakes eyes glowed with amusement.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/n picture the snakes voice as Benedict Cumberbatch!  
Sorry this took so long I am working on this I swear I wanted to do a 'flashback scene' so when Jack remembers you guys have already read it because. Jacks POV might be too limited to the whole detailed version of the story I want to tell So the Golden Diarys which. I will include (I just don't know where) is what I've been working on which is literally half a novel sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses

It was too quiet, after Pitch’s attack on the warren there were high on edge waiting for something to happen, currently North was both a landlord/Warden, Tooth and Aster had no home to go to and Jack was unaware he was being monitored, North knew the had to keep together but right now he honestly couldn't afford to expand more space for Tooth, he did know Tooth can go to Punjam Lu, but it brought too many bad memories he just hoped she can come to terms with her past as it's her only home left. 

Bunny was staying too but kept out of the way mostly, he and Tooth often stayed back together to decorate his room, but both knew he couldn't stay there long, he was an earth spirit. And he needed constant contact with the plant life and warmth not shut away in the cold, and they also made a new addition, North wanted to put Jack in the dungeons so he wouldn't slit their throats when they all slept, but Tooth strongly advised against it. Killjoy.

So when he laid a hand on Jack’s back and steered him to one of his rooms he didn't expect the look of pure joy on his face.  
"I'm taking you like it?" He asked bemused, Jack pulled his eyes back to North and beamed "I...I don't know what to say I thought you would kick me outside..." North raised an eyebrow "Why is that?" Jack shrugged stepping him, instantly going to the closet and opening it and checking inside before closing it again, "I don't know, winter spirit mane?" North crossed his arms "If you want to go outside, maybe we can."  
"No, no. I'm good."  
Jack took a hesitant step pressing his lips together "Everything that's happened the past few days," Jack crawled on all fours and looked under the bed and giving it a long once over "Just didn't expect it."  
Jack gave him a knowing look and North nodded, the two never mentioned to the others about Jacks aqua instance with the boogieman, North was just waiting for Jack to out himself.

"Why did you decide to give me a room?"  
North rubbed at his neck awkwardly, he saw Jack sleeping on the balcony and banisters and felt really bad, but Jack's behaviour intrigued him, as the teen was looking around the room, was Jack looking for a way to communicate with Pitch? North knew he had to keep an eye on the lad.

North didn't know what to make of it, later on as he left him alone, before North was a giant snow globe, and it had watch over all of the workshop so he knew who was slacking or why most of his food suddenly went missing,   
Astosksi would pay dearly for that.

But he was mostly watching Jack, and he almost wished he hadn't.  
The day went by usually enough. Jack spoke to Sandy and the two played hopscotch, Sandy seemed to be watching Jack just as intently as North, yet rubbing his chin as if he was trying to figure the boy out.

When it was Sandy's turn he hopped, but thanks to gravity he flew like a rotating starfish and his expression didn't make it any less funny, Jack laughed covering his face with his hand then helped Sandy down and patted him on the back.  
North tensed then relaxed when Sandy returned the gesture, Sandy seemed to be relaxed around the teen but North knew Sandy was watching Jack for any sudden movements.

The boy didn't notice the suspicious glances when his back was turned, or, North recalled his last conversation, He did but spoke nothing about it.  
Night came and Jack went to bed, and this is where it went strange. Jack got changed and North almost calling it a night and turned to give Jack his privacy, paused when Jack pulled up his hoodie, North felt as if all the air was sucked out the room.  
Jack's body was littered with scars, Not any that was inflicted by the Guardians. North knew those healed, these....they looked old.

Jack instantly pulled pajamas top on, but North saw enough and he was positive that most if those were old enough before Jack knew to heal while most...were claw marks.

And it didn't stop there, Jack walked over to the closet and locked it, North watched it all unsure of how to take it, he even saw Jack freezing a block under his bed, North felt chest tighten.  
Jack had a nightlight and he turned it on before he went to bed his face turned towards it.

North dismissed the snow globe placing a hand over his chin, Jack didn't know he was being watched. He randomly started singing down the hallway when he thought no one was around, as well as stealing a few toys and placing them in his room when he thought no one was watching.

North didn't know what to do feeling as if his mind was at war with itself, has Jack really lost his memory or was he just a victim of Pitch and was running away from him?

North didn't know what to do, and this information would probably do his family no favours...North would have to observe Jack tommorow face to face and see what he would make of it, Jack seems to enjoy his study he can teach him some new lessons on ice sculpting.

"Tooth I'm going back to Australia." Tooth looked up distractedly "Hmm? Oh that's nice maybe we can see some tarantulas like last time and maybe-"  
"No Tooth I'm moving back to Australia."

She paused her lilac eyes glanced up at Bunny, he looked nervous, but less agitated than she has seen him lately, as if a weight was removed off his shoulders.

"I've left it too long, an' I know that I can't ignore the place anymore." Tooth looked down "That's...."  
She felt his paw lace into hers and his eyes looked searching "But I can't go alone, can you come with me?" Tooth was stunned "O-Of course," she said as if it was obvious, Bunny relaxed his thumb stroking over her dainty hand "Thanks, it means a lot." Tooth nodded "I know you would do the same." 

Then just realising what she said looked down swallowing "Tooth?" She sighed suddenly letting go of his hand,  
"I wish I was as strong as you..."  
"What?"   
Tooth pressed her lips together "Going back home," she looked back at him and not sure what to do with her hands began to wrap them around herself, "'The first place...I wish I could just grit my teeth and just go!" Bunny flinched startled "But every time I think of even FLYING there I..." She trailed off as if she forgot how to speak, her face going red and eyes going glassy "It's like a huge wall that I....I can't even," Tooth collapsed pressing her palms against er eyes to stop the flow of tears.  
Bunny practically stumbled towards her, Until Tooth realised big furry paws wrapped around he waist held her close,

"I didn't say it was easy," he turned her around so he could see her year streaked face and stroked back her feathers,   
"I'm finding it hard too, no one expects you to run back there with a smile on your face, I understand more than anyone that you can take as much time as you want," he kissed her forehead and felt Tooth's shivers begin to subdue, they sat there for a while and Bunny leaned back "Better?" Tooth rubbed her eyes "Yeah," Bunny leaned back and held out his paw "C'mon, you haven't eaten anything yet, right?"  
"How did you-"  
"I'm psychic." Tooth shoved his arm playfully as they both made their way towards the kitchen "So what are you making me?"  
"I am craving some cake."  
"Cake it is then," Tooth said sagely then both snickered as they got there, it's been a while since they laughed, before with the war against the Black Siblings, they were afraid to be happy but after a while knew they should treat every moment like the last.

Bunny went over the kitchen "So what are we going to have, strawberry? Chocolate, Sponge Cake?" Tooth sat down her legs kicking back and forth "Chocolate." Bunny nodded "Good choice,"  
"Well that's the only thing you can cook anyway."  
"I resent that!" Bunny scowled, before Tooth could reply Bunny reached in for a glass bottle of milk and like a lighting bolt all his hair stuck up on end, an overwhelming fear struck his core.  
Tooth sat up startled when she heard the glass shattering, Bunny was shaking  
"Bunny? What's Wong?" She flew over placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder he tensed green eyes wide "It's him."  
Her eyes widened in shock, it took a lot to make Bunny afraid, a million questions ran through her head but she hadn't the faintest clue on what it could be.  
She tensed a million questions running in her head.  
"Who?" Bunny swallowed,   
"The basilisk, he's loose."

North took a breath and raised a hand over Jacks bedroom door, then hesitated,   
He showed Jack this room a few days ago and the boy…surprised him.  
He knocked twice and heard a crash "Holy sweet Tooth!" Norths lips twitched at the edges it seemed Jack has took his favourite cuss word,  
"The door opened and North saw the cause if the crash, a headless ice sculpture that was of a pre historian man with his left hand on his chest, a his head on the floor a few feet away looking horrified of his predicimant.

North eyes flickered to Jacks face then the statue a critic on mind that his anatomy was way off before pausing seeing Jacks worried face "It looks good for a begginer,"   
North stepped into the room and looked around feeling just as perplexed as when he first saw the changes Jack made,

There was ice in all the dark corners in the room glistening with light that was constantly reflected the wardrobe had a lock and the bed was overstuffed with ice seeping out the edges when North asked Jack said he wanted his bed cold.  
But he saw how any sudden movements made Jack flinch he would always look around as if he saw something then dismissed it.  
North couldn't tell the others he wanted to know all the facts of why the Boogieman's sibling would be here, he had an idea that Jack was tricking them, but the more he observed the more he wondered if there was a possibility that Jack may be afraid.

His own brother was the king of nightmares, what if Jack wanted escape from the start and just now found it?

But North wasn't hoping his main objection was keeping his family safe and that was to watch Jack for any suspicious movements, doesn't mean he could wonder about the reason.  
"...so when do we go?" North blinked back to reality "What?"   
Jack looked sheepish "When do we go for a sleigh ride, that's why you came here right?"  
"Uh, not exactly, I mean," North completely forgot what he came here for, Jack frowned "Can I fly now?"  
"No," North’s immediate reply was Jack nodded "Okay," North guessed that Jack wasn't going to keep his promise."  
"I'm just, I'm bored."  
North gave a high gasp and Jack turned startled even more shocked the sound could even come from a guy like North.

"Blasphemy! Bored in Santa's workshop? I have never heard of such thing, come let's go." Jack blinked "What?"  
North began to stride towards the door then saw Jack was lingering "Come on slowpoke, a snail can move faster than you!"   
Jack frowned "Hey, I'm not slow old man!"  
North barked a laugh surprised at the cheek "Aye I am old, and have more knowledge than you,"

"Doesn't make you fast," Jack pointed out, North crossed his arms "Fast wit, and mind is how the turtle beat the hare."   
Jack stopped walking "Oh my god," North snickered as Jack gave a surprised smile "Is that what you tell Bunny all the time,"  
"Do you think I would be standing here alive today if I said that to his face?"

"North!"  
Both froze and turned with the same guilty expression, they turned to see Bunny bounding towards them, and he looked mad.  
Jack whispered towards North "Did you think he heard us?”  
Bunny finally caught up to them but raised a brow “Heard what?”  
“Nothing, nothing.” Both looked awkward and they saw Bunnys nose twitch in suspicion but mentally shook his head “North, we have to go,”  
“Is it Pitch?” He asked detecting Bunny’s tone, and even Jacks usual mirth was gone for a second.  
“No. It’s worse.”

 

Jack had no idea what was happening, he saw North and the others flurry about getting the sleigh sorted and even the yetis were being wary as if whatever was happening was about to explode from the very floor and gobble them up.

They were glancing at the ground and when they caught Jack staring they went back to business. Jack pursed his lips, was there a reason that the others weren’t telling him what this was all about?  
He saw Tooth fly past to Bunny and Jack followed behind her “Okay, we’re going underground so we need at least a few flashlights.”  
“I thought you could see underground perfectly?” Tooth wondered and Bunny rolled his eyes “Yes but you guys can’t, I don’t want Norths big feet standing on paws.”  
“Cool, where we going?” Jack asked making the other two pause in packing their provisions.

“Um,”  
“Yer not going.”   
Jacks arm went slack his staff tilting towards the floor “Why not?” Bunny gasped leaping back on the sleigh as Jack turned the floor into dry ice by accident, Tooth chuckled “Well, you can’t exactly control your powers well,” Jack frowned “I’ve been getting a handle on them the whole time, I can control it.” Tooth hovered forward “To a degree, also you haven't been with us for long, in case something happens we’ll have to fight as a team and with no training we would end up getting in each other’s way.” Jack looked down with a slight huff “Alright,”

“You stay here, watch over workshop, yes?” North asked loading an enormous package into the back of the sleigh, Jack smiled “Yeah...sure,” North easily reached out and ruffled his hair.  
You wouldn’t know who was more surprised, Jack, North or the others.  
“Um,” North said awkwardly, then cleared his throat as he pointed at Jack “Stay here, and...don’t break anything.” Jack rolled his eyes “Yes, pops I’ll be a good little boy.” Jack stepped back a bit unaware of all the other guardians giving North odd looks,

Sandy even gave North a secretive smile, that made the old man bat him away, “Okay, we have food, ropes and...a box of wheels?” Bunny eyes focused on North who ducked down pretending to tend to his Reindeer.  
Bunny didn’t look amused “North I swear to god, if this is a Tomb raider reference-”  
“How dare you.” North grouched petting his reindeer and mumbled under his breath as a matter of factly “It’s Uncharted.”   
Bunny inhaled deeply “Okay, I think we’re set, Sandy I need you with me,”   
“Oh wait- we forgot something.” Tooth said instantly shooting up “What are you forgetting? Tooth!” She already flew past and Bunny sighed and chased after her “Ah we need flashlights.” North scowled face palming and running in another direction only Jack and Sandy were alone.

Jack rubbed his arm awkwardly “So...when would you guys be back?” Sandy shrugged and Jack gave a petulant frown “That’s reassuring.” Sandy watched as Jack almost looked lost, emotionally and figuratively, unlike the others Sandy knew Jack needed their help, he had a feeling North knew it too.  
Sandy then smiled and waved catching Jacks attention, he made a gesture of Jack coming with the guardians.  
Jack blinked “But...Bunny said-” Sandy put his finger to his lips with a broad smile, easy don’t tell them.  
Even Jack brightened “Alright okay um,” He saw the other three return back, North yelling at Bunny about flashlights, Bunny replying that they didn’t need flashlights, North said what if they got separated? And bunny scoffed stating that would never happen.

Jack took a step back “I’ll guess I’ll leave you guys to it.” Sandy nodded easily playing along, Bunny only waved at him distractedly “Don’t destroy the place.” Jack laughed but saw Norths face “Seriously, don’t.”   
“Um...okay?”   
“Bye Jack,” Tooth waved enthusiastically, for some reason she was excited to leave Norths workshop, not that it was bad or anything but she really needed to stretch her wings.

Jack watched waving as North propelled his sleigh down the ice slopes, as soon as they were gone, Jack began to whistle and casually towards the edge,  
One of the yeti’s, Jack thought his name was Collin, who looked at him strangely,  
“Jack?” He said, well he was a yeti so it sounded more like, “graaigh.” Jack turned and gave a salute “Bye Collin.”  
It even paused looking at him strangely, and the panic on that Yeti’s face, completely made Jack’s day.

He took a step back and vanished from view.

He felt the sudden drop like a weight lurched through his stomach, his feet slipped against the ice and he propelled down one of the slopes that North used to ride out his sleigh. He could hear the other yeti’s chase after him, and Jack snickered as he eased into the slope, before his legs began wobble, he gasped his balance begging to topple and tried not to fall flat on his face, until he saw he was nearing one of the tunnels that had a bunch of ice bergs haphazardly all over, Jack screamed ducking low then slanted his body to escape the entourage of icicles.

He could vaguely hear a yeti scream “Jack! Come back,” Oh the yeti version which was “Graaigh! Quim Beiack!” Jack turned back and gasped to see a sudden slope, with the wind in his face, he squinted and almost gasped, if he could breathe at the moment, that he was currently upside down.  
While this was happening all the yeti’s and elves were running amock chaotically worrying that Jack was escaping, and trying to kill himself while he was at it.  
All in all, North would not be happy.  
Jack slipped upon the ice again and clutched his staff tight when he saw he was nearing the slope that North used,  
He pressed his lips together and braced his legs apart hoping to MiM, that he wouldn’t suddenly forget how to fly.

A yeti’s shrill scream was the only confidence booster he had, Just as Jack was about to slingshot out of Santa’s workshop put into the mountains he glanced sideways, and as if in slow motion saw an elf standing off to the side with a boom box playing My Heart will go on.  
All the yeti’s saw was a boy flying outside the mountain at questionable speeds began hurtling towards the snowdrift.

Jack could have just jumped of the side of the building, but clearly he wanted the most complicated way out. He was screaming along the way his arms flailing wildly until a sudden air drift caught him and tossed him upwards, Jack flipped like a snowflake then righted himself “Whoa-oh.” He then righted himself breathing heavily then sighed with relief, until he saw that he was about to lose North’s sleigh through a transporting snowglobe.

“Argh, crap.” 

He propelled himself forward squinting against the winds to be able to see the sleigh, he dipped beneath a few clouds, and lightly landed on the wing and hid behind the against the outer sleigh.

Sandy must have known because he glanced his way then turned back, Jack stayed hidden with a triumphant smirk, take that, 007!

“...I just, are you sure, North? Leaving him there alone.”  
“Yes. I trust him.” Was his reply, Jack blinked leaning back against the sleigh, knowing the guardians were discussing him made his chest feel tight, he tried not to breathe,  
Then he heard North begin to speak “

 

When the sleigh was ahead Jack had a pleasant grin in his face, what should he do surprise them? Nah they might attack him think he was a night are with North screaming like a banshee helping his sword in his face screaming "Apuma-fatata's!" And Jack would be skewered. Nope  
He landed silently on the wing and held his breath, maybe casual yeah thus right  
"North are you sure we should have left Jack behind?" Bunny asked andJack grinned, aw the bunny was worried about him  
"I mean North your next on Pitchs hit list, and if Jacks at the workshop he could be destroying it right now." Tooths voice added and Jack frowned, what?  
____

"Anyways, we all agreed to leave him and try to keep him out of this, if he really is telling the truth about him losing his memory, now is the time to prove it." He heard movement, guessing that North turned to Tooth and Bunny.  
"And I thought you trusted him?" Jack glanced over the wing nd saw their stoic expressions. "I believe him North," Bunny said at last, and Jack gave a soft sigh of relief until Bunny said  
"But I don't trust him."  
Jack felt as if he couldn't breathe, he leaned placing a hand on his chest, he couldn't breathe, he was too stunned to think "How can we?" Bunny continued oblvious to Jacks inner turmoil."  
"When he's the Boogiemans Sibling."

His heart stopped, if he wasn't the spirit of winter he would have felt an ice cold, settle in his chest which he was gripping he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest trying to regulate itself.

He was...Pitch was his brother? How? Why?

Jack slid against the wing his face scrunched in confusion.  
If Pitch was his brother, why did he wake up alone at the lake? 

Why was Jack alone when he woke up? Why don't Pitch try to communicate with him? For a brother he never really- Jack stilled his hand clenching at his blue hoodie, just realising that all that time in Satoff Clausen wasn't them trying to regain his memories it was to keep him prisoner.  
Just like Tooth did at her palace before she attacked, he placed a hand over his mouth so the others couldn't hear him.

He had to run. He couldn't stay here- he trusted them!  
Suddenly Jack felt anger, at all of them, his breathing became laboured and he placed his hand over his chest, he didn’t want to feel first, betrayal, doubt, shock?

Thankfully the rest of the sleigh ride was quiet and Jack wrapped his arms around his knees, he didn’t know what to do…  
While Jack was contemplating what his next move was, Sandy looked over the side of the sleigh with worry.

Soon the familiar rush of the sleigh being squeezed and stretched, then returned back to normal, on the other side wasn’t as fun and missed it’s usual lack-luster,   
Jack noticed the sky was darker here it turned from it’’s usual light blue and white cotton clouds, into a dark purple sky filled with golden stars with black clouds that looked more like wispy smoke.

It wasn’t a mountain like Jack expected, and the heat hit him like a wall, where the hell were they?  
“Welcome to Australia.” Bunny announced, as if he heard Jack’s question, He instantly felt their descent and felt his stomach roll in uncomfortable ways, there was something about somebody else flying that made him feel queasy.

“Okay, the serpent is in there, they say that he sends his servants to check if the easter count has descended.” It felt as if all of them were mentally preparing themselves and even Jack could his hands tremble, the cool bark the only reassurance he had.

He saw Sandy peek over the side and gave a stopwatch sign, Jack nodded, he could wait a few minutes,

As soon as they landed all the Guardians stepped out “Okay, there’s the entrance.” Bunny pointed and even the others could feel the omnious presence, as if the entity inside was poisoning the very air, Tooth almost stopped hovering.  
“Okay, okay,” Bunny took a breath “I need Sandy,” He frowned “Sandy?” The floating sandman bobbed up with a questioning look.  
“The serpent is tied down, I might need ya Sand magic to fuse with mine to make tighter chains.” Sandy nodded determined he looked to the others “Tooth, North, in case any of the servants come back and become a problem.”  
Tooth saluted, “Leave it to me.” Bunny suddenly felt nervous, this was what his family warned him about when he was a pooka, a bedtime story, he never realised he would be here for now, actually fighting the serpent that had made all bunnies quiver in fear.

Bunny began to lead the group down the alcove, Sandy glanced behind him and then followed after them. It began to get darker and North instantly used his flashlight, Bunny scowled “North, you were taught by Ombric himself to use magic. And you bring a freakin flashlight?” North scowled “Hey, don’t be a stick in the mud, why waste potential energy on light when this can do the same job.” Bunny had nothing to say to that.

Bunny’s ears were twitching left and right, he knew it wouldn’t be easy to walk down a tunnel straight into the Serpent's lair.  
So when he heard a scuffling that didn’t match up with his team he instantly grabbed his boomerang and threw it in the direction of the culprits footsteps.

There was a loud yelp and a thud, that came with a groan “Dude,” Jack sat up running his head, Bunny face was comical while North pounced “Quick do you remember anything? A head injury could be traumatic!” Jack blinked blearily “Um, North, what are you yelling at me for?”  
“Oh great, he’s concussed.” Tooth scowled slapping Bunny in the arm, Bunny hissed and rubed his arm, he held it begrudgingly “I didn’t know it was him!”  
“What are you doing here anyway?” Jack shook away the dizzyness trying to stand up “I just got here, no way am I not seeing the legendary guardians in action.” He air quoted.

Jack saw Bunny and Tooth glance at one another, while Sandy looked legitimately worried, with new knowledge Jack glanced up at North who also looked irritated but was watching Jack’s every move.

For a moment everything felt flipped, he really thought he and Bunny were getting along...guess he was the only one.

“Look, alright,” Bunny shook his head holding his hands up “If you’re coming with us, then you go with, North and Tooth to help keep the servants off, alright?” Jack nodded “Yeah, sure.”  
“Jack are you okay?” Tooth asked, Jack looked startled “What, yeah I’m fine,” He walked forward ahead of the group and nodded in the direction they were going “Are we going to stand in this creepy tunnel all day?” 

The others continued on, and Jack thankfully in front felt okay to feel a bit freaked out, okay the boogiemans sibling, so we’re brothers...who’s the big brother?   
Jack didn’t think he could handle it if he was the big brother, because first off, the guardians weren’t treating him as much like a threat what was he the weaker one? The omega twin or something?  
“Hey, you okay?” Bunny asked breaking Jack out of his thoughts “What? Yeah yeah, it’s all good.” Bunny gave him a strange look making Jack feel even more nervous.  
“Alright then.” Bunny shrugged then kept walking, as he was the leader and should actually lead at the moment.  
Jack only stared at Bunny’s back, no prompting, no nothing? Jack did feel gratitude that Bunny wasn’t prying but that only made him more irritated,

“...Don’t take another step, Pooka.” All the Guardians froze as the looked up to see a winged woman, that looked almost like a griffin with golden eyes and sharp talons glared down at them.

“It’s one of his servants.” Bunny scowled stepping in front of Jack with his boomerangs in hand, the others stood their ground, North held his two swords in hand, Flashlight abandoned on the floor while Sandy and Tooth stood with just their fists waiting for the other to make their move.

She grinned “A servant he says, lets see the great E.Aster Bunnymund,” Bunny flinched “Defeat a mere servant.” Bunny held a paw out, Griffen suddenly flew towards Bunny her wings propelling her forward, she then slanted her body using her heel to crash into the floor, destroying the weak earth, Jack cried out flailing as did Bunny.

“Bunny!” Tooth screamed holding a hand out only to see him call back and both Jack and Bunny disapear from view as they fell through the crater Griffen created, Tooth flew forward but was stopped by griffin, she scowled “You are going to pay for that.” 

 

Jack was too busy trying to dodge the incoming pieces of rock to remember that he could fly, until he heard Bunny screaming, his arms trying to grab onto anything, Jack acted on impulse,  
He laughed.

Bunny heard the laughter and glared at the boy who was now laughing at him, before he could comment Jack flew over and grabbed him by the waist slowing down the momentum, “Holy moon-” Jack grunted the his flight pattern stuttering “You’re heavy…” He gasped and saw that thankfully the ground wasn’t too far away,   
“Do me a favour…” Jack gasped trying not to drop the easter bunny “Almost there,” Bunny actually helped him out by holding onto Jacks arm trying to manouver himself to being less awkward.

“What is it with you a flying by the way?” Jack asked Bunny tightened his grip “Don’t talk, if you drop me-”  
“I won’t, you’re freaking out and clutching at me like that is going to cut of my circulation, so just to make time go quicker.” Jack didn’t even notice that Bunny had his eyes closed “Just...I’ve never had a good experience with flying, that’s that.” Jack frowned “Seriously, after all the falls I’ve had, I should be having a panic attack over here.”  
Before Bunny could retort Jack kept babbling away “Do you realise how hard this is for me? Waking up realising that I can fly all of a sudden, but it’s not like superman flying oh no, it’s totally different I don’t have any wings to flap because it’s the wind, it’s, it’s own being and I’m just a passenger but half the time I think I’m doing okay, then bam! Smaked into the wall or whoops falling to your death-”  
“Can we please stop talking about it please?” Bunny asked but saw Jacks grin “What?”  
“We’ve already landed.” Bunny glanced down to see that his paws were indeed touching floor.

“Not a word.”  
Jack’s grin broadened, then it faded “The others.” Bunny glanced up and scowled “Can’t do anything for them at the moment, we’ll lose time.” Bunny rubbed at his eyes “This isn’t ideal but I need you on this.” Jack frowned “On what-”  
“I need you to help me chain up the Serpent, otherly known as armageddon.”

 

A/N I had so much references in this, yep. Well done too. Also I am sorry for taking so long, I wish I was like those writers who update monthly, I do apologise, and sometimes I feel like giving up on this but I keep thinking of a writer who stopped writing and that motivates me to keep going so no one can go through what I went through.  
Side note; if you’ve given up reading on this I wouldn’t be surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I am so Slow, thank you guys for waiting for a chapter.

Jack followed after the easter bunny down the dark tunnels, he frowned as he realised that it was so dark the only light that appeared made the rock glistening as if it was made out of glitter.  
Jack kept sneaking glances at the Pooka, feeling his body run hot then cold his hands clenching, then unclenching,  
Bunny wasn’t saying anything, and Jack wanted to be anywhere, but here.  
He gave a soft sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair, and glanced to his left, his eyebrows furrowed when he couldn’t help but think,  
What am I doing?

“So…” He began awkwardly “We find this snake, then what?”  
“We fix the chain, wrap that thing up in it, then leave.”  
“Chain?” Bunny sighed quickening his pace, Jack stumbled to keep up.

“The Ukrainians believed that the fate of the world depends upon the Pysanka-”  
“Pansaka?”  
“Pysanka,” Bunny continued ignoring him “as long as the ‘decorating the egg custom continues, the world will exist, and if for any reason the egg customs stop.” This Bunny paused looking back at Jack.  
“Evil, in shape of a serpent will break free and cause havoc and destruction.” Jack felt a chill roll down his spine  
“Which is why we’re here. To fix that chain and stop armageddon.” 

There was a short pause, Bunny began to walk again and Jack followed   
“Okay,” Jack said aloud, “How can we fix the chain? I thought the Easter eggs were enough?”   
“I thought so too, but last Easter being ruined and this year... It wasn’t good enough. so we have to tend it ourselves,” Bunny scowled “Those vultures up there knew I needed Sandy,” he sighed “You’ll have to do.”

Jack was stunned at the word, as if Bunny was the one with the inconvenience.   
Jack planted his feet feeling butterflies in his stomach and his hands began to sweat.  
“Why should I help you?”   
Now bunny stopped to face him, Jack felt his chest tighten, he was going to tell him, he was beyond terrified of what the bunny would do, but he was more angry than anything.

Jack as if it was hard to breathe and with gritted teeth forced the words out,   
“You obviously don’t like me, you distrust me, why should I do anything for you at all.”   
Bunny opened his mouth but was cut of by a sinister voice that echoed from the walls, effectively cutting off what he was about to say.

“Oh I do love company.”  
Bunny faltered and held a hand out, keeping Jack behind him, Jack forget about the argument and focus his attention on the voice.

“E.Aster Bunnymund, it hasss been a while…” the voice was cool and silky and dragged out the ‘s’ unnecessarily, Bunny kept walking forward but more cautious now, Jack found he was matching his step and both crept along the rocky path. When they emerged from the tunnel around the corner the uneven rock formation expanded end into a full room.  
Jack’s feet scuffled to a stop, eyes wide to see a long reptilian serpent with glowing red eyes, scales so dark they looked purple, as soon as it’s large head moved it looked at Jack and the boy was unable to look away.

 

The serpant looked amused “Jack Frosstt? I never expected to sssee you sssooo ssooon.” Bunny nudged him and that snapped Jack out of the trance he fell into “Man, how many S’s do you need, it’s one syllable not 20.” The serpent barked out a laugh, making the two spirits wary.

“I ssssee your humour is ssstill intact.” His eyes flickered to Bunny and if a snake could smile, this snake was grinning like a chesire cat.  
“I guessss my venom worked rather well…” Bunny’s eyes flickered to Jack, the boy tried not to wilt,  
“Let’s say I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack said honestly, hoping that the serpent could give him a hint, or something. 

The serpent glanced at him curiously, then shook his head “He told me you betrayed him, I guesssss you’ve always been a double agent, boy.” While Jack was distracting the Serpent, Bunny saw that there was seven chains holding the serpent down, one chain was broken.

Bunnys eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on that chain, most of the others looked secure, that one was enough for the Serpent to wiggle out and slip free, he needed to fix it and fast.  
“I haven't betrayed anyone.” Jack said, not daring to look away, but the Serpant was telling him everything that the Guardians wouldn’t even speak of, if only he could get the creature to keep talking.  
“I know you believe so, my servants told me the goings on uptop.” The snake seemed amused by their conversation that when his head turned to Bunny, his smile didn’t fade, instead he leaned closer towards the phooka, and Bunny halted at being caught, the snakes tongue flickered out “This is going to be interesssting…”   
Jack almost forgot about Bunny trying to get to the chain, he berated himself for being so easily distracted.  
“Bunny!”   
Both Jack and Bunny turned to see North and the others run down the tunnels towards them.   
The snake chuckled, rearing higher as it watched them spill into the room “Ahh more guessst’sss.”

 

Bunny turned quickly and bounded forward “The chain-”  
“I think not, Ssservant’sss! protect me!” And soon chaos erupted as flying beasts flew over head and began to attack the guardians, Jack noticed as he stood to the side unscathed that they weren't pestering him.  
The snake glanced his way and Jack stiffened “The anssswer to your prayerssss isss up.” Jack looked at him warily then glanced upwards, surprise coloured his face.  
He saw a tunnel up ahead and he knew it could lead to her escape.

He glanced towards the guardians, and they seemed to be doing well, he braced his feet apart about to leap into the air.  
The snakes eyes narrowed, Jack was hesitating.

He saw Bunny and North were back to back fighting against the valkyries, Sandy was using his whips against them while Tooth was punching the lights out of the others.  
But the servant could easily slip out any moment, the only reason it didn’t move was because it was watching Jack.

Jack gripped his staff tighter, he was going to regret this.

He ran into the fray surprising a flying monster and knocking them out with a snowball distracting them enough for the Guardians to get advantage.

The Serpant hissed, Jack knew without looking it was completely “How dare you frost! After everything I’ve done for you!?”  
Jack snarled back “Well I’m having a hard time remembering anything right now. So you’ll have to remind me.”

The snake spat “Insolent cur! We had a deal, you free me for my venom, now you're going to double cross me!” Jack back flipped with one hand on a flying vultures head “Since I don’t have said venom this contract is void.” Jack responded cheekily.  
“You sneaky little pessst! Your just as bad as your brother!”

Jack almost faltered “Who?” Even the guardians tensed and the vultures noticed easily taking their distraction and grabbed the guardians and holding them still.

“Don’t listen to him! He’s lying!” Bunny growled.  
The snake chuckled “It’s your precious guardians that's lying to you, Jack,” Suddenly the serpent focused its gaze onto him. 

“They took advantage of you,” the voice seemed to be around his head, as if it was in his own thoughts, he felt breathless.

“They ussssed you as a weapon and pitted you agaisssnt your friendssss.”  
Jack tried to look away, but he was paralyzed, no he came here on his free will, it’s not as if the guardians were...grooming him or something.

“Of course why would they trussst the very person who ruined their livesss?” Jack looked up, the guardians saw his whole body was trembling.  
“After all,” Jack couldn’t breath and felt his dawning horror when the serpent spoke.  
“You are the Boogiemans sibling.”

The guardians looked at Jack, but they couldn’t see his face, they didn’t even know how he was taking it.  
Only Bunny saw his hands tighten around his staff.  
Jack swallowed, so it was true, he was the reason all those children were afraid.

“He was here you know my dear boy, looking for you, when you fell from the sky, my vultures say, he was anguissshed with worry.” The Serpents eyes turned to the guardians with a smug smirk on it’s scaled lips, it laughed, it’s whole body bobbing with each exhale “Don’t you sssee boy!” Jack was still stunned silent.

“You’re on the wrong ssside! But we won’t hold that against you, the guardians manipulated you understand now, come here.”

Jack glanced back at the guardians and saw their surprised faces, his eyes narrowed, his lip curled into a sneer, all the anger from before came crashing down, it was almost blinding.

Jack took a hesitant step back, Tooth felt hope in her chest that Jack would defy the wretched snake.  
Her hope was destroyed when Jack stepped towards the snake, it was silent except for his footsteps and he turned to face them, he made his face as stoic and devoid of emotion, he looked at the wall, if he looked at the guardians he would do something stupid.

 

The Snake began to talk “You Guardians brought it on yourselves, if you showed even a little bit of sympathy to your enemies, we could have been your allies.”   
Jack's eye clocked on Sandy’s and winked then his eyes flickered to the chain.

Comprehension dawned on Sandy’s face and he gave a quick twitch and Jack relaxed knowing that Sandy understood.

He could see Sandy slowly create sand particles too thin for the vultures or snake to see moving behind him.  
“You are so privileged guardiansss, you don’t realise the pain most of us spirits go through! the fear of being locked up forever without a soul to speak with, the never ending form of cancer called ‘fading.”

Jack felt himself tense at the word, fading? He knew that word, deep down he knew it was something awful...he could feel pain and anguish at the word, and it took all he had to stay composed.

The snake noticed “Not many good memories but some,” he looked up with a forlorn sigh that even made Jack glance up at the Serpent “Just dream of seeing the sky.”   
He spoke almost wistfully and Jack felt bad, almost empathetic.

But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, using the distraction and pushing through his guilt, he aimed his staff and shot at the vulture holding Bunny just as Sandy broke free of his own bonds.  
The vultures dropped their guard, Tooth and North used that against them and batted the flying pests off them.

Bunny and Sandy ran towards him and the chain “Jack,” Bunny started, but the boy beat him to it.  
“You will explain, later.” Jack pointed all the anger and frustration from before spilled into his words, and Bunny actually had the nerve to look ashamed.  
The trio ran towards the chain and began working on the chinks.

While North and Tooth fought the monsters keeping them preocupied,  
“Got him!”  
“Tooth!”  
“Got him in one,” like a hyperactive hummingbird Tooth was flitting back and forth knocking out her enemies while North look disgruntled “Will you- gack!” She sped past his opponents and North saw them knocked out before he could even lift his sword.

“Just-” Another one.  
“Let me hit one already!?” In his anger he swung his hands smacking a hybrid bird in the face.  
Tooth grinned as North finally got into the fight “Stop being slow, old man,” he gasped 

“Old man- you dare call me an old man!?” Tooth flew above him with a shit eating grin on her face “Bring it!” With a battle cry he charged into a disarray of vultures that raged like a tsunami, North counter attacked and stuck each one down until there were none left “How’s that for old?”  
Tooth hummed “I could have beaten them quicker.”  
“Oh come ON!”  
“20 seconds tops,”  
“Prove it.”  
Tooth flew back into a graceful trek then flew past him “alright I will!”

 

“How's it doing bunny!”  
“We’re trying- it’s harder than it looks, a’right.”  
“Well stop talking and just do it!”  
“If you think it’s so easy then you try it,”  
“Alright I will,”  
“Ah!!!”  
“You freakin rat bag, don’t you ev-”  
“...”  
“Hey, Frostbite...do that again.”

“Damn you frost, I will remember this you vile pissworm!”   
Jack almost paused “Hey, theres children present, can you even say that?”   
“Jack concentrate on the chain.” Bunny grouched already using flowers and vines to strengthen it.  
Jack nodded then aimed his staff frosting over Sandy’s woven sand and Bunnys earth like root and froze it together, the chain began to glow and become stronger.

So close so close to being done.  
“Come on, almost there!” Jack gasped out feeling sweat down his brow, The Serpent scowled “No I have come to far to be chained here like ssssome sssort of animal!” The serpent whipped it’s tail and Jack cried out from the backlash and fell away.  
“Jack!” Jack felt his vision he groaned and got up, barely and stepped forward and aimed his staff, he had to finish this chain.

And soon the last chain fused with all the elements of Hope and Dreams was finished and the chain connected to the other chains began to glow.  
The snake screamed in agony.  
Bunny almost collapsed “Thanks Frost,” Jack shrugged   
“Any-” Bunny saw the winged vulture coming towards Jack, it’s their claws outstretched and Bunny lunged shoving Jack out the way “Look out-”

The claws sank into his chest and Bunny’s scream pierced the hall.  
The guardians froze in horror and Jack watched eyes wide as the Easter bunny fell onto the floor.  
Unmoving.  
“Bunny.” Jack gasped suddenly all the servants as one attacked, Jack grabbed Bunny and surprisingly managed to lift him up, he realised Sandy was helping him move.  
“Come on, let's go!” All the guardians ran as fast a they could through the tunnels losing sight of the monsters.  
But not sound.

Jack could feel his heartbeat ring in his own ears, he could hear the bird like caws and the sound of wings on their tails.  
He saw light in front of him and with that he moved faster as soon as the guardians passed the threshold they heard the terrifying screech and angry screams as the birds couldn’t pass into the daylight.

The guardians didn’t bother to focus, Sandy placed bunny on the ground as North took of his coat as a pillow for the rabbit.  
“North-the pole-” Tooth sounded distressed but North sounded calm “There is no time. He won’t make it.” Those words cut Jack to the core.

Tears welled up in Tooths eyes and she fell to her knees, her dainty hand gripping Bunny's arm “No, he’s been through worse! He can pull through it- Bunny!” She cried out his name.  
North and Sandy looked down their eyes misty.

Jack felt disconnected, almost as if he wasn’t there watching it from far away,  
His whole body was numb and his hands itched with a burning ice cold feeling. Tooth’s cries and North and Sandy were so silent, Jack felt his feet step forward shakily and he collapsed next to Bunny’s side.

He extended his hands over the wounds not sure what he was doing but finding he couldn’t stop his hands from moving.

He could feel his hands become numb, Tooth looked up confused and saw Jacks face, his eyes were dark and the look of concentration gave her the jolt that reminded her off Jokul, before she could shout a warning, Jack took a breath then exhaled.  
You won’t know who was mostly shocked Jack or the guardians

When thin ice like water began to roll over Bunny's skin like a wave, when the ice touched skin it rolled over fur sealing the cuts across his skin closed, all the scars that littered his body, it moved like water but the others knew it was ice. 

Jack suddenly recalled seeing his own leg cut up and bloody and using this technique on himself ,but from the memory he could tell he was in a forest at night and the wound from what he could remember he knew it was a bitemark.

Bunny suddenly jolted “Gosh Darn- that is cold!” Bunny shot up shivering like crazy North gasped taking his coat and wrapping it around the pooka.

Tooth gasped outright “Bunny!” She lunged wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders Bunny almost fell back “Whoah Sheila, I’m fine what- what happened.” He looked down to find his scars gone not even a trace of a bruise.

Jack joked “You kinda lost your fur a bit but it’ll grow back.”  
Now Bunny's frowned “What happened how did...?” He glanced down at his chest he swore he was cut to ribbons, now he was just bald.  
“It was Jack,”  
Sandy nodded making a sign medic symbol pointing at Jack.

Jack suddenly feeling embarrassed from the praise scratched his head “I just tried it, and it seemed to work.” North beamed “Disaster averted! Let's celebrate!”

Bunny gaped “North do you think about anything but food?” Tooth helped Bunny up, North layered a hand on Bunny’s arm “I am glad to see you’re okay, old friend.”

Meanwhile Jack trailed behind them towards the sleigh, barely making out what they were saying, he was exhausted and really needed some rest.  
He glanced around looking back on the entrance to the snake and froze to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him intently.  
Jack blinked and they vanished suddenly feeling terrified, sped up towards the sleigh.

 

“That Snake has the worst servents I have ever seen.” Pitch spoke stroking his own mare, Oynx.  
“Pitchner Black,” The man froze and turned to see Lady Death behind him.  
Pitch had to admit as the boogieman there was little that scared him, except for Lady Death.

She looked at him coolly, even as an empath he couldn’t decipher what she was thinking or feeling.  
“Spying on the other spirits?” She leaned closer peeking over the city of san francisco where many spirits in masks were being merry and festive.  
“What brings you here, my Lady.” She looked at him, her black eyes, completely soulless.  
“Your boy, Jack.”  
“I’m looking for him,” Pitch tried to say but she interrupted him.

“He saved a life today. One that was owed me.” Pitch frowned  
“As of now, both you and Jack escaped me and Sandy has too. You owe me.” Pitch glared “I owe you nothing! Manny payed for that debt we didn’t ask to be saved and to take our lives now would be nothing but cruel and unjust.”   
She held up a hand “Manny no longer cares for you two, and Jack-”  
“Don’t you dare take his life,” Pitch growled, Onyx detecting animosity, faced lady death baring it’s teeth.   
Lady Death smiled but there was no emotion in it.  
“Jack is your little brother, as his,” she laughed at the irony “Guardian, it is your responsibility, find a life, a spirit as old as Sandy. Then I will leave both you and Jack alone.”

Pitch glared as Lady Death made her disappearance, he looked up to the sky, all the stars twinkling...and full of dead planets.  
Until he saw the moon.

Pitch frowned seeing the smiling face and gave his own cruel one in return “A spirit as old as Sandy...hmm…”  
He mounted Onyx and pulled on the reigns “Come my dear, we have much to prepare for.”

 

Once the sleigh was in the air, Jack felt the wild winds whip around him soothing and familiar. He found his eyes going heavy each blink slower than the last, Tooth was flittin about Bunny making sure his chest was alright. 

Sandy was talking with North, Jack watched lazily his eyes following each of the symbols changing from a snowflake, the snake, a tall man, the moon, North was speaking softly, too quiet to hear.

And then, Jack was asleep, the others didn’t notice until he suddenly nodded off dangerously, almost smacking his head against the sleigh, North moved over and Jack was resting against him while he drove the sleigh at the same time.

Tooth couldn’t help but smile “They look so cute when they’re sleeping.” Bunny huffed “You could say sharks look cute,” Sandy ignored him and weaved some Sand towards Jack, Bunny tensed  
“Sandy are you sure last time-”  
But the sand hovered around his head...then dispersed. 

The guardians looked confused as Sandy tried again. And nothing happened no dreams were shown, no manifestation…  
“Why isn’t he dreaming?” Tooth wondered looking at Sandy who shared her expression. North scoffed “After living with the boogieman anything is better than nightmares.” Now Sandy looked horrified at the implications.

Jack shifted mumbling in his sleep “Reminiscence…” Tooth tensed her hand catching Bunny’s  
Jack’s eyes were flickering behind his lids “Please...stop…” His voice sounded broken.  
Bunny inhaled “He does remember, subconsciously, he remembers everything.”

Tooth wasn’t listening she was thinking back when Jack demanded of her, to stop Reminiscence, the procedure she does with all teeth to make children remember the good memories.

She was tailing Jack back then, believing that she could take him alone...she was so foolish…

 

...Tooth saw a sliver of blue light and knew it was the boy running away, she shot through the sky like a bullet chasing after him, through the forest she swerved into an enclosure, a dried waterfall behind her and a still lake rippled by a breeze, it was quiet.

Tooth hovered looking around warily, her shoulders tensed and her lilic eyes flickered for any sign of movement. Until a staff flew through the air, then slammed into the ground.  
Frost pulsed out, then shot through the air forming a barrier entraping Tooth inside an ice-like cage,  
Tooth fell back with a cry of surprise them stiffened when her wings neared the sides feeling the frost burn them she hovered to the middle where it was safer yet the staff stayed upright and ominous  
She heard a slight rustle in the trees, she spun and looked up and saw him.

He placed one hand on the bark then another, prowling like a wolf. Tooth felt her feathers stand on end as Jack's long limbs stretched out, his cool eyes watching her almost seeing right through her.  
He pounced from the tree and fell to the ground on all fours with a soft landing.  
He moved forward like a predator his cold eyes never leaving hers, he moved on all fours slowly raising up with each step smoothly all the mannerisms of a wolf as if he ran feral with them for the fun of it.

Tooth was expecting him to growl with his teeth, the urge to run yet knowing if you made a move would cause a strike.

"Hello little girl, what's your rush?" Tooth still felt fear high in the air but felt her lip curling "Quoting musicals now? That's not very intimidating." She didn't expect it, his movement was smooth and fast ,she nearly felt the breath leave her.

Jack slammed her against the cage his face really close to hers, he leaned forward his mouth barely inches from her ear to whisper "This is where you say, 'Mother said 'straight ahead not to delay or be mislead."

Jack snickered "Broke that little vow hmm? They told you didn't they? not to chase after me, yet, here you are." Tooth glared she never thought this could be a trap, too blinded by pride and anger than to think.  
Jack pressed himself closer "Wanting to get to know me that well-"

Tooth almost punched him but he grabbed her wrists the humour from his face vanished and only a calm expression replaced it, but how his eyes darkened seizing her up, he looked upset.  
"That was rude."

Tooth snarled trying not to push back against the cage of the barrier   
"What do you want?"  
Jack only stared then his grip tightened making her hiss out in pain,   
"I want you, to stop."

Tooth stopped struggling in frustration her pink eyes scrounged in confusion "Stop, what?" He didn't speak at first then breathed out a cold mist.  
"Reminiscence."

Tooths eyes widened "How did you-" he laughed a cool cruel laugh his eyes sparkling  
"Don't pin me for an idiot Miss Tooth." He cooed drawing her arm back and leering forward they both looked to be doing a weird sort of waltz.

"I've noticed how both children, and adults feel nostalgic, scents smells,...” He paused his lip curling into a sneer.  
“Memories.”  
Tooth only stared while Jack's grin widened "I feel it too, so does Pitch. It was strange at first thinking it was the little things reminding us, but I watched the kids, they feel it too. And I know it's you doing it, so I had a look around."

Tooth slightly struggled and growled low "What’s so bad about that? Feeling nostalgic isn't painful."   
Jacks jaw clenched and Tooth felt as if she crossed and dangerous mouth, she wished she kept her mouth shut.  
His pale hands tightened on her wrists.  
"Maybe some people don't want to remember!" He hissed harshly and Tooth's wings stopped fluttering for an instant before starting back up.

"You're telling me to stop? This is what I do, we protect the most important memories and help them when they've lost their way." Jack sneered  
"Or maybe it's only to ensure you're belief, make the adults retell the 'Tooth Fairy tale,' Right?" Jack let her go looking disgusted and Tooth felt enraged.

"That’s all you Guardians ever do, make sweets and treats used to blackmail and bribe them to believe in you, make you stronger and what do you do for them? will they need this in the future, is it really protecting them?" Jack taunted circling the Fairy slowly his words used as a weapon and it was effective when Tooth felt more angry and was thinking less.

"So I should give children nightmares or freeze them to death." Jack laughed not at all insulted "That's rich coming from a fairy."   
"Excuse me?"   
Jack shrugged pocketing his hands his toes sinking into the snow "Some fearies, such as Seelie and Unseelie kidnap children do they not?" Tooth bristled while the boy continued looking puzzled.

"So it's to stand to reason some children such as Amelia Bennett would think Fearies were real and purposely hike into the woods to find some fearies and hopefully meet the Tooth fairy herself." Tooth's eyes widened and Jack saw her reaction his smile slow and murderous  
"So the consequences?"  
"They- The didn't find her did she?" Tooth asked and Jack let out a huff of breath twirling his staff "No." Tooth sighed with relief until stiffening hearing the next words.  
"Luckily the wolves did." 

Tooth looked away "I didn't know." Jack stopped walking his eyes looking at her fully for once "Don't be oblivious, and there is something you can do about it. Stop Reminiscence." Tooth looked away her fists clenching her eyes wavered and then closed "I can't."

He took one step and instantly slammed her against the wind like cage a low growl in his throat, Tooth gasped wanting to move as far away from him "I tried to be nice, Little Girl." He flexed his finger and the light caught against the object he was making, Tooths eyes widened when she saw a sharpened ice shard

"Don-" She screamed when Jack thrusted it into her shoulder, a sadistic smirk tugging at his lips.  
"Either stop the Reminiscence or," he pressed the ice shard harder into her shoulder, Tooth pressed her lips together to hold back her sobs "I'll make this much more painful for you." Tooth didn't relent.  
Without it, the children wouldn't believe in her or the adults, she told herself. It was childhood memories the reason they collect the teeth in the first place. to feel nostalgic or remember their most important memories.

Jack saw she wasn't going to stop, until his eyes flickered to her wings "These lovely wings..." He cooed making her heartbeat faster "So beautiful and translucent, What would happen if one were to rip it? Would you still be able to fly?" Tooths eyes widened her breath cutting short.   
Unable to fly? he couldn't take that away from her, Jack’s hand out stretched and Tooth Looked away pressing her face into her uninjured shoulder her breathing becoming rapid, until-

"Tooth!" Voices called getting closer to the clearing, Jack cursed under his breath then turned back to Tooth a slow disgusting grin on his face he stroked her cheek mockingly where she slapped it away in disgust, while he spoke.

"Looks like the hunters are coming."  
His eyes looked to the clearing where Bunny and Sandy were running towards them, the ice cage and shard in her shoulder began to melt, she almost fell back but Jack kept her upright.

His smirk widened when he saw Bunny raise his arm to throw back his boomerangs but both stuttered to a stop.

When Jack turned back to Tooth grabbing her chin and kissing her in front of the two spirits.  
Tooth choked back a gasp of surprise when Jack pressed his lips against hers his eyes still watching Bunny feeling a thrill of euphoria at the rage on the pookas face.

Jack pulled back licking her cheek and spoke softly "Goodbye little girl." he pressed his thumb to her wound making her scream in agony, Jack held out his hand, the wind thrusting the staff towards him, he leapt into the sky before Bunny or Sandy could catch him, he looked down at them and bellowed a boyish laugh that faded to the winds.

Tooth collapsed to the ground her wound painstakingly healing, Bunny forgetting all about Jack ran forward instantly checking her arm.

"Are you okay, Tooth?" He asked a note of hysteria rising in his throat before scowling at the wound his paws hovering, to see it heal into a thin scar he sat with her waiting until North could get to them.  
she only stared ahead unseeing "He...he KISSED me...?" 

All too suddenly Bunny horror was replaced by a possessive rage in his chest, he inhaled shakily "Sandy," he spoke to the sand spirit "She's in shock, can you get North to hurry up?" Sandy nodded and sped of to the sky Bunny rubbed her side trying to calm her down "We'll get you to Santoff clausen okay? You'll be fine." Tooth didn't speak, she stared ahead at the sky where the Frost boy vanished into...

...Bunny seemed to be sharing her thoughts on the sleigh, “He must be dreaming about something.”  
“Memories, we can’t see them in dreamsand, especially if they’re too random.”  
Sandy shook his head, stating Jack won’t even remember them when he wakes.

“We should keep Jack with us, if he does remember eventually he might as well stay where we can hold him.”   
North nodded “Pitch is being strangely quiet, that would give us enough time to find his tooth, probably.”  
Bunny groaned rubbing a paw over his face “Ah, about that.”

“What are we going to tell him, about Pitch?” North looked at Jack sleeping on his side still mumbling rubbish,   
“The truth, we owe him that much, if he returns to Pitch...we hold him prisoner and that’s that.” North decided, the others nodded as there was nothing left to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day is tommorow I am so f*cked because my next arc has Cupid in it, and the two would have been perfect if it was finished...gyah! Welp enjoy. Also chapters are going through revision and I'm working on future chapters so thank you guys for being patient :D I'm happy you are still enjoying this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add on fanfic after when I have the time...also the Golden diarys story will be mentioned but you don't HAVE to read that arc it's just there so I don't get confused with my own story I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS YOU DO NOT BELIEVE *V*

Pitch was beyond furious, how many more delays would affect his plan?  
No thanks to Jack’s...temper tantrum, he was unable to get rid of the Guardians completely.  
Now the gullible myths were still thriving, he had most of the believers but the scales could very well tip in anyone’s favour at any moment.

Now not only did he have to reap the Man in Moons life, for Lady Death, two for the price of one he thought amused, he had to look for Jack as well.  
Pitch paused in his musings, all these thoughts were buzzing around in his head like annoying flies, he inhaled and knew that there was a way for him to fix this mess, perhaps this peculiar development, though irritating, could possibly work in his favor.

It’s just the time that he didn’t have.  
He rummaged around in his pocket and brought out a vial, the essence of the chain that Sandy, Bunny...and Jack had made.  
It held Hope. Dreams….and Fun.   
Pitch knew the concoction could be very useful but for what, he would never know, but saved it for his collection.  
He had a huge collection, it was filled with many things from other spirits that was essential to any ancient spells, herbs and plants long ago destroyed and parts of animals long extinct.

As he walked into his study, the ice that was once usually a presence was absent, a stark white contrast to the charcoal walls made the space look larger and more empty.  
Pitch never realised how much he missed it.

Jack choose his side, and although it infuriated him, Pitch was also upset of the betrayal, the pain of being abandoned, Jack had left him before and that was the reason Pitch didn’t lose his temper. Jack would come back. He always did.  
But some discipline was in order, so alas Pitch was going to leave him alone, put him in a false state of safety, then just when he thinks the boogieman wouldn’t get him. He would strike.

He looked through his study and saw through his many journals and parchment, it felt like hours had passed, until Pitch’s golden eyes finally caught something that could be of some use.  
The page was a design, something the atlanteans had invented a millennia ago, this device was something that would be of use,  
Words of Sdrow ‘Folklore.  
Used to create something from a written word to something real, corporal.  
Pitch knew this was something he could use,  
But to create this, there were some ingredients that even his collection didn’t have.  
Most of it had to be fresh.

He didn’t even have to blink taking a step into the shadows, Pitch re-emerged in paris, the city of love and happened to host one of the spirits that he needed in this dreary and godforsaken town, 

Pitch sighed he could remember it from his heyday when gypsies fled the street wailing about sanctuary, the scent of the plague, but now it wasn’t so bad people were still dying and living in fear, but not to his standards.  
There he saw the pale wings and the blur of a boy leap from rooftop to rooftop, in search for potential love.  
Cupid was working tonight, Pitch gave a sadistic smile and vanished into the shadows, eagerly giving chase.

 

Jack woke up when the sleigh jolted, he stretched still in the foggy bliss of post sleep where he had nothing to worry about. Until he saw where he was, Jack felt all of his worries crashing down upon him and he looked at the guardians in panic.  
What now?  
The Guardians were not looking at him, North was putting down his reign’s and began to yell at the yeti’s who responded in gibberish.  
What now?  
Jack could feel the panic, and yet they still didn’t say anything.

“Upwards, and tell everyone we are not to be disturbed.”  
They all walked upstairs and and Jack was in the middle with Sandy behind him and North in front as they ascended Jack could feel his heart thrumming, almost that feeling of going to the dentist and knowing a needle is coming.

Jack saw a door at the end of the staircase with incomprehensible symbols North opened it and they all stepped inside.  
It was empty, except for the round table that had a sigil for each of the guardians with the moon in the centre, even the chairs looked like wooden thrones.  
Jack really did not want to be here.

Jack was too nervous he felt his mouth speak before his brain could catch up,   
“Oh god, the more I stay here, the less I feel like a child.” He could feel the urge to, pay mortgages and clean like all adults do.  
North’s only cleared his throat and instantly Jack became tense.  
“Sit.”  
Jack almost did then fell right back when he saw the others take their designated seats.  
But him because he didn’t have one.  
“Isn’t there a guest emblem or...can I get one of my own?” He asked with a grin,   
Bunny rolled his eyes “Like we would ever get you one.”  
“Can I have an Hexagon? Like a snowflake? Of the many side’s to my awesome personality?”

Silence greeted him.  
Too soon, Jack panicked, joked too soon, abort abort.  
“Sorry, look I’m nervous okay, just...I found out the Boogiemans my brother, and why you all acted all antsy so...so can I just,” He groaned in frustration “Can I at least sit somewhere!?” A yeti brought in a wooden chart that looked like it would fall apart any second.  
Jack only blinked slowly.  
“Fancy.”  
“Shut up and sit down.” North sighed and Jack plopped himself on the seat that gave an ominous creak.  
“...If this thing breaks North…” Jack eyes squinted trying to look menacing.

But no one spoke, until Bunny gave an exasperated sigh.  
“Well this must be exciting learning Pitch Black aka the boogieman is your brother an all.”  
Jack blinked and saw Tooth roll her eyes “Oh for crying out loud Bunny!” He sat up waving his hands “Well someone had to break the ice.” Jacks eyes flickered back and forth at their arguing.  
“I said to tell him from the start.” North stated pompously and crossed his arms, Tooth glared at him “Oh don’t you start, you wanted to lock him up as soon as he set foot here!”  
Jack was surprised and his mouth opened “Um,” he stopped to see Sandy furiously flashing sand charades and Jacks brows furrowed to understand.

“Well he knows, now what?” Bunny yelled and Tooth clenched her fists “We find his teeth, that’s what!”  
“We are still doing that? How many teeth have we found now?” North asked looking confused   
“Four.”   
Jack already bored with their arguing found his gaze wondering, he glanced upwards and saw there was a skylight, and the light spilling into the room was not the sun but the moon.

 

Jack pulled a face, how can their be a full moon? He wondered it’s been days shouldn’t it be a cresent or somthing...  
“I already knew about Pitch.” The others paused in their rambling and focused their attention back to Jack, he took a breath “I knew before that snake-”  
"Serpent." Bunny added in making. Jack scowl,

"Whatever, I knew before and-and I had a feeling, I mean, why else would you guys act so abnormal! but like Bunny said,’what now?” Jack stood up his breathing rapid “Are you going to lock me up now, make me fight my own brother, I hope you have at least some sort of plan because I sure as hell, don't.”

“Jack-” 

Tooth admonished looking offended by his language, but Jack only looked frazzled,  
“What!? Am I not allowed to be angry, that you guys lied? That the stories I heard about Pitch about that monster- and I’m related to him!”  
His hands were beginning to shake and his breath exhaled mist he covered his eyes, his pale hands making the veins pop blue.  
“Jack, we’re not going to make you fight Pitch,” Bunny said looking worried, he locked gazes with North who realised Bunny was glaring at him “ Ah - of course, and we would not let Pitch near you, until you get your memories,”   
Jack looked down “...It’s not Pitch I’m afraid off…”

 

He heard Tooth flutter towards him and then landed on the table, she sat in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Jack, before you lost your memory, you refered to yourself as Jokul Frosti.” Jack glanced up at that more than confused until Tooth began speaking.  
“And I see it fitting, because you are so different from him, you helped Bunny, you even saved me countless times, not to mention I saw you with the kids and I know that you and Jokul are different, because of the...new memories you have, you may think that your past is going to change things, then you're wrong.” everyone waited with baited breath as Tooth continued.  
“Your past does not define you, only what you have done now, and even if you regain your memories you will still have your current ones- they won’t be erased.”

Tooth smiled and tilted her head “You will remember this, all of us and hopefully when you retrieve your old memories you will gain a new perspective, you have the hope to start over.  
If you’re afraid of Jokul Frosti then be Jack frost.”

Tooth looked down “I hope if you have your memories, we’re still friends.” Jack blinked then placed his hand over his shoulder, right on top of Tooths, she looked up and saw his smile was fragile.  
“Me too.”  
Bunny began to drum his fingers against the table top.

North cleared his throat and both Jack and Tooth leaned back to see him with his arms crossed.

“Which is what we will do next, is find memories."  
North stood up and walked towards the boy patting him on the back, Jack was surprised and could still feel his back throb from the touch, it wasn’t painful just...strange.

Bunny rolled his eyes “Yeah great idea, but how? I mean it’s not like finding easter eggs in a park, this is 16 pearly whites, in seven continents- even then that;s debatable. What if it’s in some sort of dimensional pocket in space?”  
Jack just blinked “A what now?”

North ignored both of them and suddenly his eyes alright “We could make a contraption to locate the teeth.” he snapped his fingers and a yeti appeared with a blue print and a pencil, North snatched it and began to scribble on the paper against the table.  
“A tracking system that could locate and find his teeth,- something that can be able to locate them regardless of what dimension they are on-” He paused in his scribbling and looked up at Tooth “I would need your expertise.”   
Tooth blinked “That…could work, with the remaining teeth that we have we could use those as a compass to point us in the right direction.” She began to grow excited.  
North easily finished the sheet and slapped it into the yeti’s chest “Make Prototype!” And looked at the others “So far we are only using the globe, to find them- but if Pitch strikes we can’t keep stopping to clean up his mess, it would take away precious time.” North began to walk around the table like a general then knocked on the table twice.

“Now this here,” he gestured and where the moon symbol was it opened up, a small earth like sphere appeared with a few dazzling lights.

“This is where your next tooth is located, this” North pointed face down with a chubby finger, the gold of his ring shining from the light “Is 2,710 foot in the air,”  
“The what?”

“In the air,” North said as if Jack was stupid then gestured “ it is floating around,” North waved his hand “It’s constantly moving, from america, to canada then mexico,” Sandy suddenly perked up “Then Brazil and argentina-” Sandy leaped up waving his hand up and down. 

“What is it Sandy?” Tooth asked and the little man waved his hands, conjuring dreamsand to look like a cloud with a little sandy on top of it, floating around with little wisps flowing around it, then he made a tooth and an arrow then pointed it onto the cloud.  
“Wai- The tooth is on your cloud?” Sandy nodded pointing at Bunny “But how,” Tooth began 

“No time to argue, lets go.” North waved her off, Jack stood up.  
“That’s it? We’re going? Right now?” he followed like a puppy while North strutted towards the stairs  
“Come on Sandy, time to find Teeth! Tooth you stay here-” North suddenly turned pointing his finger at Tooth and Bunny “Make sure he stays put.”  
“North!”  
“Stay put!” North bellowed as he bounced towards the steps. Then he came back up “And finish the contraption!”   
He vanished again, both Tooth and Bunny glanced at one another in exasperation, Bunny chuckled,  
“You know what, I almost feel sorry for Jack, being stuck with him.”  
They both shared a glance then turned to the steps.  
“Nah.”

“Woo hoo!” Jack cried lifting his hands way up in the air, even Sandy was joining in, North slapped his reins and gave another loop and felt proud to hear the screams and whoops from Jack.  
North could do this all day.  
But as he chased the sun he saw the gold of Sandy's cloud just beyond the horizon, he snapped his reins and with a short burst of speed he managed to land onto the cloud.  
Jack stepped out and gaped “I thought you said this was a cloud?” He asked Sandy he shrugged,  
North chuckled “This sand castle is his home, had many great parties here,” the doors opened and Jack stepped inside “Had? Did you stop having them?” North went quiet and Jack decided not to push, Sandy looked at Jack then glanced at North.  
Sandy could see why North stopped speaking remembered that day vividly, when the two were in this very spot, when the Black siblings attacked his sand castle...

It was a grand celebration at the Sandcastle, Everybody was invited, spirits from all across the land even Nikoli the new spirit who made a name for himself by accomplishing impossible tasks, that turned him into a legend.

Becoming a legend is what caused him to become a spirit and unseen to others, Sandy knew the feeling of loneliness which was why he made these parties in the first place.  
Sandy felt at ease to see the young man enjoying himself, he was a complete social butterfly entertaining the guests with his wild stories.

Sandy thought about the Brothers Black, while he sent golden trays of food towards the other spirits, they were recently new in the world of spirits, and the current gossip at his party, which was why he was thinking of them, who were they?   
For a pair claiming to be brothers, they do not have much of a resemblance, except for the cruel glare that any unfortunate spirit seemed to be under.

They mostly stayed by themselves, and rarely socialized with the other spirits, but Sandy knew they’re have been some strange happenings going on with them lately, the brothers had a fight and parted ways, and some say that the youngest brother had changed, no longer was he an annoying prankster, now he took everything seriously and fought with other spirits rather than messing with them like he used to, and when he fought...  
He never lost.

Suddenly Sandy saw something flicker past the window, he only deduced that it was a late spirit coming around to the entrance. 

Sandy couldn’t help but be complexed of what happened to the younger spirit, he did know the lad before he acquired his abilities, it seemed that so much time had passed since then,

Someone bumped into him, and Sandy was startled out of his thoughts.  
“Sorry.” The blue hooded spirit apologised but it was barely a whisper, he was in a hurry for he began to walk briskly towards the center of the room.  
Sandy watched stunned, unsure how to take it, until he saw frost began to coat the walls, his brows furrowed as he saw nobody else noticed.

Except for the Groundhog and Cupid and a few other spirits who began to make a swift leave jumping on a dream boat and rowing away.  
Sandy suddenly felt unease.

His attention was turned back on the spirit, he held a shepherd's staff in front of him vertically, and with a swift motion spun it upwards and slamming it into the ground instantly fusing ice and snow together.

The screams still haunt Sandy to this day. The spirits began to scatter like ants as the others ran to the boats, Sandy jumped over and cursed the earth’s gravity for slowing him down, he looked up and saw out the open bay window above Jack something black was obscuring the stars and coming towards them.  
Sandy barely braced himself for impact.  
BOOM!

The whole sandcastle quivered and quaked and Sandy inhaled barely keeping the castle from falling apart, he pulled at his sand and saw most of the castle was destroyed, now the spirits were really terrified.  
North seeing the danger tossed his drink and with the weapon on hand, a steak knife and the leg of a chair-  
Don't ask him where he got it from.

When North leapt into the fray Jack jumped backwards and skidded against the floor a trail of ice exploding into glaziers at his feet, North slashed through them like a bulldozer, and the boy began to look a little panicked, Sandy saw him mumble something under his breath then used his staff to block one of North’s attacks.  
Jack cried out as the sword splintered a bit of wood from his staff, Sandy began to use his sand to usher the other guests towards the boats where they made their escape and soon enough it was only Jokul and North fighting each other,  
Jokulk leapt sideways when North slashed towards him with his other hand, his eyes widened, North was going to kill him!

 

North swung his swords and Jokul’a staff became a flurry as he caught then redirected the weapons, his feet slid over the flor as he spiraled out his way.  
Jokul is what North knew him as, that's what the boy called himself, and like a menace he kept slipping past his swords,   
Thankfully the other guests had left just in time, all that was left to do was take care of the party crashes.

Jokul back flipped into the air then broke away to unleash gusts of winds.  
North fell back and tumbled to the ground and almost fell out the broken window, he stabbed his swords into the sand and held on for dear life.  
Jack growing tired leapt forward sending snowballs in Norths face, the man grunted and yelled in outrage as an onslaught struck his face.

Sandy's golden whips wrapped around Jacks body and pulled him taught, he grunted his limps caught and unable to move, his face looked feral, and panicked.  
Sandy dragged him forward and the boy felt himself being pulled his breathing growing heretic.  
Sandy frowned suddenly having a bad feeling. Why was Jack alone? Where was Pitch?  
Sandy's eyes widened as he soon realised it was a trap.

Scowling he pulled and slammed Jack into the ground, the boy yelped a he bounced then was pulled again, Sandy swung him to the chandelier and his sand turned into a net, letting Jack hang aimlessly.  
Down at the center of the Sandcastle Pitch descended with his shadows trailing behind him, compared to the dark ages they used to be bigger, but now they were small, the size of rabbits.  
He finally stepped of the staircase and saw the room he was looking for.  
He even frowned “It’s so open.” you would think that such an important place such as the heart of the castle would be protected, or behind a door…?

There was a golden sphere floating in the center, it was believed to was the sand of all the fallen star pilots that Sandersoon saved, the died because this world was too small for them and they did not adapt to this new world.   
Pitch stepped forward and saw the golden sand begin to pulsate, his nightmare floated towards him, and he guided it towards the golden sphere.

At first nothing happened, until it flashed the nightmare split in sharp tandoms then latched itself onto the sphere, the sand pulsated once then began to turn black, like black ink staining the paper it began to spread and consume everything in it’s path.  
Pitch began to laugh as the black sand began spiral around him then retransformed into a nightmare, it was bigger than before, Pitch noticed it was more sparkly with the eyes were still gold with dark specks, he sighed he was going to have to get used to it.

Now satisfied that they had gotten what they came for he made his way back upstairs to retrive Jokul, to freeze when he felt a spike of fear upstairs that began to grow stronger.  
Pitch hastened his pace and concentrated on the fear, it wasn’t from Sandy or that other spirit-  
Pitch ran his footsteps before were silent now a loud tandrum as he knew that nothing scared his brother, but something was making him terrified.

He finally made his way into the throne room and Jokuls fear suddenly ceased, Pitch would never admit he felt relief, until he saw Sandy and North standing looking up at something dangling in a net made out of sand.  
That thing was his brother.

Pitch inhaled deeply, and saw that Jokul was yelling at the two spirits.  
“...what type of idiot fights a kid with swords!?”  
“You attacked first.” The man said with a grin, making Jokul fume even more “Yeah with ice, the least I could do is give you frostbite, you could cut of a limb or something!”

“Jack! We have got what we came for- stop screwing around!”  
Jack only looked put out “Sorry Pitch I’m just, hanging around,”  
“Jack stop playing games and just-”  
“I would love to play a game Pitch but I’m a little TIED UP AT THE MOMENT!”  
Pitch made a strangled noise and sliced at the golden net and the flurry sprite fell out and gracefully arched upwards fighting himself in the air.  
“Goodbye, Guardians. It was a spectacular party.” Jokul waved with a too big grin on his face, he waved “Cheerio!” And with that they vanished, lost to the winds.  
Sandy and North glanced at one another and saw the current room of the castle that was intact, looked horrendously destroyed.   
Sandy signs to North a question mark and the man could only guess what the spirit was asking.  
“I…I don’t know what they wanted.”

Sandy suddenly turned towards the staircase and suddenly felt alarm, North saw Sandy run towards the staircase and began his pursuit to catch up with the little man,  
Sandy felt his heart clench to see the orb of sand pilots was gone.

Sandy fell to his knees, the sand was gone...if Pitch did something to it the sand pilots would be….Sandy couldn’t convert them back it wouldn’t be them it would be his essence, he kept the pilots here hoping one day he would be able to bring them back.  
But that hope was lost...North walked down the steps to see Sandy curled inwards, he pressed his lips together and stepped forward and sat beside his new friend.  
He placed a hand on Sandys back and the two sat in silence.

…”Sandy!” The little man blinked, North and Jack were standing at the entrance waiting for him to open the door. Sandy apologised and used his sand to lift the door.  
Jack looked awed and instantly ran inside, North gasped “Jack-wait!” he ran after the boy and Sandy followed after them, he watched Jack and North and began to think back on that time, for some reason after that incident he never heard of Jokul or Pitch ever since.  
Only rumours saying that the brothers had a fight and Jack was hiding out in an inn, they must have made up because a while after they began to pester the guardians again,

But Jack was different, he was no longer playful when he began to fight the guardians he was more ruthless, he even stabbed Tooth, after that they knew the brothers were being less of a menace and more of a threat.

“Um...so where do we look?” Jack asked seemingly lost, Sandy only smilied then outstretched his hands and the sand creating the castle began to move, Jack gasped wobbling and trying to keep upright, Animals, bears and dolphins began to float their way circling around the three and then disappeared, and others arrived until a bunny hapened onto Jack’s shoulder he looked up confused to find it crawled down his arm and dropped a tooth into his palm.  
Jack blinked “That was very...anti climatic.” Even North looked down “I feel disappointed.”  
Jack gasped when he felt his head suddenly explode with pain.

He was on the rooftops of a city, the sun was setting and Jack felt extreme anger, until he turned and saw a silhouette in front of the sun, he couldn’t see the persons face, only that they had wings.

“Jack?” North’s booming voice cut through the haze, and Jack snapped out of it, North snickered “You were drooling, what did you see?” Jack looked away “Nothing.”

North glanced at Sandy “Well, I didn’t think it would be that simple, we should go back to the workshop, I just hope Bunny did not destroy the place.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am rushing I know sorry I needed to do something for valentines day.  
> But, I am going over chapters so any problems here I will go through them and correct and any errors I have made in haste.

Valentine fic called stupid cupid, that I rushed because I’m a fucking idiot.

 

 

"Bunny," She took a breath "Your right. I should face it, punjam lu is my home and I am going to go back and use that as a base, where all the Tooth fairys were meant to be." She even grinned "Even though Jack shot me out of the sky, it's does not mean I can't fly back home."   
Jack stopped walking and even North and Sandy glanced at him sharply, the boy looked horrified and even placed his hand over his mouth.  
"Jack-"  
"I-I'll um, ust be..." He turned around and starting walking towards the stairs and leapt over the railing, North heard curses from yetis as Jack vanished below.  
He took a breath "Sandy, go talk to him, I'll sort out the contraption with Tooth and Bunny." Sandy nodded and floated towards the elevator to search for Jack while North heaved a sigh and opened the door.

 

Tooth saw North and brightened "North, you have to see this watch that Bunny made!" She hovered forward pointing at the device.  
“It's not finished yet, we're not sure how to make it as a final product and how all these pieces could fit-We were thinking of making it into a watch? Jack could wear it and use it as a navigation.”  
North nodded “Of course, that sounds complicated,” both their smilies faded,  
“North if it's too hard-”  
“Bring it on!”  
Bunny stepped in “North don’t get carried away, what about the dial that alerts is of Pitch’s activities?”

North deflated “I hadn't thought if that.”

They looked at the globe that had a metal spindle tracing over the earth, it was golden metal with engravings and it sat still in the same place, it only moved if Pitch was on the move and warned the Guardians of his possible schemes “Usually they were too late sometimes the succeeded.

“Think if that's goes off while we’re finding Jacks teeth,”  
Both Tooth and North glanced at each other worriedly.  
“We cannot afford any detours.”  
North sighed “you are right old friend, Pitch is our priority we just hope that Jack is patient.”

Just then Jack flew by the window letting out a joyous whoop making the others jump then relax as they saw Sandy rush past trying to keep up.  
“Come ere, I’ll help with the watch compartment, North you make that compass and Tooth you focus on the navigation.”  
“Got it.”  
They all set to work in silence.

Jack landed next to a snowball and saw Sandy land beside him panting for breath, Jack feeling breathless himself fell backwards into the snowdrift and Sandy joined him with a small puff and lay still.  
Jack chuckled and looked back at the sky.  
“Do you think there's someone up there painting the sky? All those blues and pinks look so pretty someone had to have made it…” Jack wondered aloud.  
Sandy glanced his way, then shrugged. 

“I remember asking that to someone before.” Now Sandy was listening, he glanced at Jack who was staring ahead.  
“I do remember some things, I had a family, but I can’t remember their names or faces,”  
Jack looked at Sandy “Why do North and you guys want me to remember so badly? Do you want to get rid of me?”  
Sandy sat up shaking his head, Jack chuckled sitting up also “Yeah after everything I’ve done why wouldn’t you want me to remember?”  
Sandy sighed then used his dreamsand to create images.”

As Sandy was detailing his stories his sand becoming more intricate he saw Jacks eyes focused on him, only flickering to follow Sandy's ecentric movements, he never realised how starved he was for people to listen to him for once instead of the other way round, Jack even asked questions to show he was paying attention and Sandy answered to the best he could, he was even happy that Jack could understand his way of speaking as well…  
It was nice.

“Almost finished in three hours. That has to be a record if I do say so myself.” Bunny grinned placing paws on his hips.  
“We just have to name it though,”  
“How about that thing where it's a bunch of stuff spelling a word? Y’know like Jarvis- Just Another Rather Very Intelligint System.”  
“How about Navi-T? For the Tooth Navigation?” Tooth asked, 

“Or we could call it Navi-T.” Bunny agreed and North all but rolled his eyes.  
“Now for a test run,” he took the device and like a USB transport and connected it up to the globe, momentarily all the believers lights vanished but some lights in certain areas shone bright.  
“Those lights are his remaining teeth,” North announced.  
“But that's sixteen Teeth, how could we find them all, especially with Pitch?”  
"We'll burn that bridge after we cross it." North said and Tooth and Bunny, North looked confused "Is that how that expression goes?"  
"Whatever that expression was it's butched." Bunny was not impressed he looked at the watch and saw how it began to create it's own globe "It'll take awhile for the two to sync up. We have some time to kill." Bunny grinned.

Right until the globe began to flash red as a light shone over france, and the others knew something was happening that needed their attention.  
"Come on, we can leave that here." North said and began to go outside to get Sandy.

"We should bring Jack too, I don't feel right having him cooped up here." Tooth said and North only grunted and went towards the balcony's to call them in.

They hoped whatever was happening would be easily handled.

 

Once the guardians were in flight, everything was silent, not the uncomfortable silence and not the type you felt you had to speak, Jack did wonder what happened in paris and if they had some plan, maybe it was to get rid of some shadows?  
What would he do if Pitch was there? Jack found...that no inspiration of fear struck, for some reason he had no fear of this boogeyman just, a simple dislike, there was something unpleasent about a man who would cause so much mayhem and hurt children.  
He wondered how bad Pitch could really be.

They appeared in Paris, and landed just close of Notre dame.  
“Keep eyes peeled,” North instructed, Jack raised his staff covering Bunny's left,  
It was odd to the others how well Jack fit so well in their group.  
“Took you long enough," A voice spoke, Jack felt the others tense and even felt his own heart speed up. He looked up towards the church and saw a figure lean against one of the door in shadow.  
Jack frowned when he suddenly felt nostalgia, there was something familiar about the...person in front of him, once they revealed themselves Jack was still clueless.  
He whispered to Sandy "Is that a boy or a girl?"  
Sandy only shook his head quickly and Jack looked back to see them getting closer.

They looked at Jack and their passive face turned into a vicious scowl "What is he doing here?" It was said so passionatly that Jack visibly flinched "Did he swear? it felt like he swore..."  
"Cupid, Jack is...on our side,"  
"Oh really?" Suddenly he drew his bow and pulling at the string, a golden arrow appeared the glow illuminated his face and Jack put his staff in front of him like a shield "How do you know it's not his usual tricks?" Cupid asked.  
Jack blinked and looked at the arrow then back up at Cupid.

"If I get shoot with that would I fall for you?" Jack asked, Cupid wavered "What?"  
"I mean your cupid? so why would you want me to fall in love with you?" Bunny shook his head looking mortified for Jacks sake "Jack, he has different arrows, that one could skeweer you." Jack flushed "Ah."  
"Cupid what has happened?" North asked looking around and Cupid lowered his bow "If your looking for Pitch he's not here, he's already got what he has came for." Cupid began to fumble with his toga.

Tooth gave worried glances to Bunny and Cupid snapped back up "But theres no problem, I have everything covered for valentines so you can be on your way."  
North blinked then shrugged "Okay we'll just leave."  
He turned to go to the sleigh and the others looked astonished, "North- oh for crying out loud, Cupid." Tooth turned clasping her hands together "We would love to help you with valentines day." Bunny only gave her a dry look "You just wanted an excuse for behind the scenes action."  
Tooth flushed "Bunny, don't say that ever again."  
Jack waited a beat then snickered, Bunny still looked confused.

"Of course you can help, if you garuntee he isn't going to be here." He looked at Jack and the boy sighed "Okay, y'know that is just rude." Jack scowled slamming his staff on the ground "I don't know what your problem is, but I came to help the guardians by proxy- you, so suck it up because we got sweet hearts to make." Cupid blinked when Jack walked away to grab North to pull him back to their discussion,  
Cupid looked at the other three who looked very exaspirated.  
"Is he for real."  
"Since the guy got smacked in the head and has severe amnesia. Yeah pretty much?"  
"He has..what now?" Cupid asked looking very confused Bunny nose twitched "I think there was a spat between the siblings, you know that serpent mention venom which could have finished us off for good but for some reason Jack does not have it and Pitch has not done anything yet."  
"He had an awful cut..." Tooth said thinking back on the misshap.  
"and you're not worried it's not some trick." Bunny shrugged "He had many opportunities to slice and dice us, and lookie here. We're still alive!"  
"Oh my gosh Bunny I never noticed." Cupid looked put out "Okay i could do without the sarcasm."  
He glanced towards Jack talking to North who was gesturing at the sleigh and Jack was just not amused.

Cupid took a breath "Alright, if you guys want to help, then you can have these..." He held out five bows out towards them "You can help me shoot people."  
"..."   
Jack bit into his knuckle and even North's face began a grimace trying not to smile himself "Did come at a wrong time?" Cupid grin grew "Valentine day is the place where the fires of love start, begin or even end. We harness the love and begin to spread it to others, we make sure that the flame does not die." Cupid gestured outwards of the city of Paris "There are other cupids out there harvesting and I could not ask them to help me, so you guys will have to do."   
While the others took their bows, Jack fiddled with his strings and tied it to his staff, he began to pluck the string and felt awed to see a blue glowing arrow appear when he pulled.  
"This is so cool." 

Cupid rolled his eyes "The quicker we get this done, the quicker I get rid of you."

It went as well as anyone would have expected it, which means it did not go well. at all.  
Jack just shot any random person, there was a boy who gasped and his eyes landed on cupid, who flinched hoping to god the boy couldn't see him, thankfully they stepped forward to the girl behind him, cupid gave a breath of relief.  
"Jack, I swear I will hit you with an arrow and make you face a tree."  
"Would that even work?" Jack asked crouching on top of his staff and used his tough to pull the string, it hit a man in the back who grunted like he had a heart attack, Cupid looked very alarmed,

"You're wasting flames!" He growled pushing Jack of his staff. who gasped catching himself in time, before Jack could say anything Cupid flew away shooting another couple. Bunny hopped towards them with a smirk on his face "Aw come on frostbite, it's easy." Bunny shot a random person and Cupid looked bac to see a man look at a fire hydrant with dreamy eyes, he groaned placing his face in his hands.  
They were hopeless.

Jack watched as North and Tooth let their arrows fly and without Cupid’s or Pysches guidance it's as if they could see the romance, they were both natural with this.  
Sandy decided to use his own measures of using his dreamsand, as some couples took naps or some still asleep began to dream of their dream mate, Sandy didn't have to do anything their mate was already there, he was just bringing it to light.  
Cupid agreed with this method.  
Only Jack and Bunny had no idea who they should Shoot.  
They paired up because they were both clueless.

“How about that guy,” Bunny asked pointing at two teenagers looking cozy at a table overseeing Paris.  
“It's not based on looks, Bunny.” Cupid sighed Jack snickered pointing “How about that girl with…her?” He was only joking but he saw Cupid's lip twitch.  
“Correct, take aim.” Jack blinked more than clearly confused.  
Girls can like girls in this time?  
Cupid saw Jacks stunned face and felt his irritation grow "Jack just shoot them already."

He aimed and shot, one arrow struck her between the eyes and she saw her mate and Jack watched it unfold.  
Even though it was a little shy smile sent each other's way, he couldn’t help but think that it was the start if something begin to grow.  
“Good you both aren’t as completely hopeless as I thought.”  
The others noticed Jack was more mellow after that and become more silent with each shoot he took, sometimes he missed and Cupid was getting more irritated, especially Jacks reluctance when it came to certain couples, it did not take long for Cupid to see they were same sex.

When Jack missed again, Cupid had had enough.

He landed next to Jack feeling more than frustrated "Will you just fire the damn thing! The guardians seem to be handling themselves well, why can't you!?" Jack mouth scrunched into a pout, "I don't see you doing any shooting at all," Jack poked him in the chest "We're doing all the work while you fly about doing nothing!"  
"I..." Cupid wavered "That's not true." Jack scowled "You have done nothing for the past hour, Valentine is today and yet you're just sitting here, your bow hasn't been plucked once." Cupid felt his shoulders raise then fell "Fine,"

He turned and raised his bow and saw two couple sit next to each other his arrow went from the boy then to the girl, his aim wobbled a little.  
"Um, Cupid why are you pointing that at them? They're siblings y;know."  
Cupid froze then his eyes glared at Jack "How do you know?"  
"Because I heard them? It's the little girls birthday." Cupid lowered hs bow and placed his hand over his face. Feeling more than embaressed Jack's eyes flickered and he caught Tooth flying in the air trying to shoot Bunny, nope they're no use.  
His eyes caught Sandy's who looked alarmed when Jack mouthed "Help."  
Sandy hovered over and placed a hand on Cupids back, who's shoulder began to tremble "I can't do this..."

"Do...do what?" Jack asked and saw Cupid turn and his eyes looked furious "This! I can't do the one thing I used to be good at! Because of you!" Jack took a step back as Cupid grabbed his hoodie "Whoa!"  
The others saw their fight unfold, Bunny scowled "Hey break it up!"  
Cupid only drew closer "If it wasn't for you or your brother I wouldn't be like this! I would not be broken!" Jacks looked lost "I...I'm sorry?" 

"Jack?" Tooth heard the commotion and came over "Do you have any idea what he means?"  
"No I don't actually!" Jack out stetched his hands looking beyond frustrated, Cupid rolled his eyes "Just forget it," He shoved Jack back, Jack scowled and fixed his hoodie "I shouldn't waste my time with little boys who freezes water pipes and gives children uephomia."  
Jack glared "I will end you." Tooth held him back "Enough of that-" Jack only grumbled,   
Bunny placed a paw on Cupids back "You okay mate?"

"I'm fine-" Cupid almost brushed his paw away, Sandy only shook his head and made a bunch of sand signs, most looked frustrated, Cupid blinked "Um..."  
"He says, 'you're not fine so either you tell us or we leave because so far we're not getting anything done." Jack said, when the others glanced at him he looked put on the spot "Was I right?"  
Sandy gave a thumbs up and the frost spirit beamed.  
Cupid found all the guardians looking at him and he knew he couldn't keep quiet for long, he was making mistakes he wouldn't normally make even before Jack pointed it out, he was hesitent damn right reluctant on firing an arrow.   
Thankfully Jack was shooting everyone like a camicazzi or Cupid would be behind, there is no right or wrong if they shoot someone, theres no sign of love between two people or a family, Love just happens but you do have to be careful otherwise you have a dog in love with a cat and thats just unnatural.

The boy flushed and looked away "Pitch he..." He swallowed and lowered his shirt and there in the center of his chest was a large gash right across his left.  
"He stole it...Pitch Black stole my heart."

The others looked horrified, and Jack felt it odd that paris was full of people walking around them, while they were standing here.   
For a moment he wondered if Cupid was being metaphorical or literal.

“A Cupid without a heart, is useless I can’t do my job, here.” Jack stared at the bare skin, the scar looking red and infested, he felt his stomach tie in knots.  
“But what would Pitch do with Cupid's heart?”  
Bunny asked and the others looked lost, it became awkward and silent, Cupid took a shaky breath  
“Now love is gone, I can't pair up anybody if I can't feel it,”  
“What can we do?” Jack asked directing Cupid's glare his way which he ignored “Do what we did with Easter?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, it's not like hiding a bunch of egglates, we can't pair up people for Cupid, only he knows how to do it...” Bunny said, even though they were doing well before they couldn't keep it up they were bound to make a mistake like family incest or something and that had to be avoidable.  
Cupid suddenly frowned “Well I certainly can’t do it, not anymore..." Suddeny his eyes brightened like a light bulb flickered above his head   
"But I know someone who can.”  
The guardians glanced at one another.

“No,”  
“Pysche,” Cupid sighed “Please,” she   
turned her head “Absolutely not, and why did you give them the bows? They take care of CHILDREN! These arrows are filled with hearts desire what if they shoot I don't know a man and a windowsill? DO you want a real live action of Romeo and Juliet? Because that's what will happen.”  
From what The guardians and Jack gathered saw that Pysche was able to guide Cupid and other's like him to train them to use their bows. But using it was not something you simply learned to do, it was the feeling.  
Pysche did no trust the guardians who were focused on child, and then focusing on something so adult.  
“And further more what is he doing here!?” She hissed at Jacks direction making him pause “I thought you wern’t speaking to him again after-”  
“Pysche.” Cupid warned but even Tooth perked “After he what?” Even Jack was interest in what his past with Cupid was but...he couldn't help but feel guilty, was he going to feel this with everybody he met?

Thankfully Cupid only scowled “It doesn't matter, we need your assistence Pysche.” She sighed her eyes scanning over them.  
“Fine but if one arrow misses I will have your heads.”  
They believed her too.

When she joined them they began to walk through paris, it was so big he was surprised they weren't lost. He overheard the touritsts on the busses and their guide explained that the gold statues over the enormous roundabout, which should be dubbed car crash waiting to happen, the gold statues were real as if the french were rubbing it in or something.

While the Guardians were discussing stratergies on how to properly give love flames to all of france before the day ends, Jack was in turmoil, he knew in the past loving somebody of a different statue was taboo, heck bad things happened to those people, and Jack knew that he was beggining to panic thinking of all those people he shot, sure it was love but what about after? where they even safe now to express it?   
What if their parents did not allow it, would if they were shunned and kicked out of their house...?  
Jack could feel his chest tighten and his breathing grow shallow, the more he thought on it the more he knew he made a mistake pairing those people together.  
As they walked across a bridge, Jack found himself slowing down.   
He knew this bridge.

Something was missing, he walked towards the edge and placed his hand over the side and gasped-  
Locks.  
The lock bridge...was empty. They took all the locks away, he remembered seeing them littered around Notre dame. They were taken away because of the weight.  
"Jack?"  
He stiffened, he dared speak, he felt a lump in his throat and knew there was something wrong about this...  
He only hummed and walked around following after the group feeling his spirits begin to dampen.  
Why would the lack of locks make him feel upset?

Soon they moved towards a park and Pysche took a long breath "Alright, theres alot of ground to cover, North, Jack you go that way, Bunny Tooth yo go over there and Sandy I trust you can cover the sky. And Cupid you're with me,"  
Like a directer creating a masterpiece film they followed her directions and began to shoot whoever she said to shoot.

Of course pairing Jack and North together was going to start some sort of commotion, Jack was distracted and pulled his string back unsure if he should let the arrow fly, but before he could shoot the couple two young men on their first date, pure unadultarated fear struck his very core.  
Don't you dare! I forbid it!  
Jack flinched with a yelp feeling as if that person screamed that in his ears, and his arrow flew and struck North inbetween the eyes, Jack cursed and ran forward as well as the others who saw what happened, Norths shut his eyes and rubbed at them.  
"North! Are you okay?"   
Jack bit his lip hoping to god he didn't do what he thought he just did.  
Even the others waited with baited breath.

They did not realise that far away, Pitch Black who held Cupids heart looked back sharply as he felt a sharp pang of fear coming from paris, and it began to grow to the point that it was suffocating.  
Pitch lips twitched into a large smile “Jokul…” He gestured to his nightmares and pointed forward the sky beginning to turn black and gold from the setting sun.  
“I have found you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even care about grammer and looking over it anymore, I am revising these...in the next year so just suffer until I grammer checking the whole thing.  
> Also yes I know the last chapter it seemed as if Jack was who North saw, but it was actually all of the guardians in front of North not Jack, But I am working on a ALT Chapter and making it seperate, if you guys prefer that one I'll switch it and make this one the deleted scene.

Jack inhaled sharply, oh god. He floated over the pedestrians, halting in mid flight to see the other guardians beat him by a few minutes.  
Just as he watched the horror unfold, the unthinkable happened.

All the guardians were standing in front of North just as he opened his eyes. The red sparks of love arrow vanishing without a trace.  
They waited with baited breath, Jacks heart beat thundering, if North began to act like a lovesick teen with flowers in his hair, it would all be his fault.

He bit his lip as Norths blue eyes fluttered open glancing at Tooth, then Bunny then Sandy.   
“N-North?” Tooth asked fluttering closer “Are you okay?” North nodded “I’m fine?” Even Bunny felt his fur bristle when North couldn’t look any of them in the eye.  
“Yer fine? “ Bunny sounded unsure, North nodded   
“I’m...fine, I think-I mean I don’t feel any different.”  
Both Pysche and Cupid glanced at one another then looked at Jack “What type of arrow did you hit him with?” Now Jack felt confused “um the same arrows I’ve been shooting everybody with?”  
“And what type of arrows were they?”   
“Um the same arrows you gave me.” Cupid groaned scrubbing his hand over his face “We give you plain arrows, you guys choose what type of love you give, platonic love, lust,”  
Jack gaped then exploded “You never told us that stuff!”   
Even Bunny looked up “You did leave that out, we could have been shooting everyone with god knows what.” Psyche only watched as the others began to yell at one another.

“Enough!” All the bickering stopped as Pysche only looked tired “I think you should leave-”  
“What? No, we want to help!”  
“So far, you’re only making more work for us, all those people need regulating, don’t worry” She said to Tooth who looked ready to argue.  
“I’ll take care of Cupid, I helped the first time, We’ll sort out this mess sooner than later.”

Tooth licked her lips and nodded “Okay...Okay, we’ll just...get out of your way.” She began to fly towards Notre Dame the last place they left the sleigh.  
North hesitated then turned to Psyche and Cupid “Um, What do I do? I mean-”  
“You seem fine to me, you haven't tried to latch onto anybody, maybe Jacks arrows were duds.”   
North nodded “I’m sorry we could not be of any more help.”  
Cupid crossed his arms “You’ve helped enough.”   
North nodded and began to walk back with the others…

The whole group began to walk back in silence, North stayed at the back watching over all of them, even he felt confused he thought that he would change or feel different but he still felt the same,  
He wasn’t looking at Tooth any differently he still felt proud of the beautiful woman she had become, with dainty fists of fury.

He still saw Bunny looking just as strong and agile, and as quick tempered as when he was a cub, North smiled he remembered the time the two came to him as children when they lost their family he took them in, well not exactly they still lived in their respective areas but they visited him often, now...not as much.  
He realised that he missed them, even with Pitch and Jack on the loose they were never together as much, until now.   
He inhaled slowly, then blinked coming back to himself as he realised they all began arguing against themselves.

“What is his problem!” Jack suddenly yelled, feeling beyond frustrated with Cupid's behaviour. Bunny rolled his eyes,  
“Jack, maybe he has a lot on his plate and we're-”  
“Don’t even deny it, Buns, he's just being a jerk! I get it, I’ve done some things that make it more than okay with taking it out on me, but this is getting extreme.”  
Bunny sighed “What if he just thinks your playing around like last time,"  
At this Jack paused,  
“Last time? What did I…”

Tooth shrugged "Nobody talked about it, you and Cupid became allies at some point but then you had a disagreement." Bunny laughed "You did that with everybody, so we didn't find that any new from your usual self.”

Jack’s lips pressed into a pout, North only chuckled and waited until all of them were inside the sleigh, and he paused, for a moment seeing them all there together and simply bickering made North smile, he wished he could capture this moment but alas unlike Jack he had no other baby teeth to store the memory.

Jack glanced his way and tensed “North, you’re looking lovey dovey-”  
“Who is he lookin at!” Bunny yelled standing tall and having one hand over Tooth, North’s happy bubble popped.  
He scowled “I’m looking at how much like children you all are, bickering, hmmp.” He stepped into the sleigh and snapped the reins.

The others glanced at one another but choose not to say anything.

As they began to leave Paris Jack leaned back against the sleigh and watched as the sun began to set, Valentine’s day was over, and Jack felt his moods plummet, his eyes trailed lazily over the paris river and saw the light cling to its last rays, Jack’s eyebrows crease as he saw the lock bridge, now empty.  
“Jack. Stop humming it’s very annoying,” Jack turned around humming? He was?  
“I know that song,” Tooth suddenly said even as Jack’s eyes widened in horror when Bunny answered “It’s ‘Boy who murdered love,’ you were addicted to it for ever when that girls tooth you took had the full song-”  
“No, no, no no…” Jack leaned against the sleigh and covered his face with his hands his staff fell to the floor, forgotten.

He could see his life flash before his eyes, and if he was coherent he would tell you, he was getting really sick of it.  
The lock bridge, the top of the eiffel tower, the bells of notre dame, and the same goddamn face, over and over.  
“Jack what is it?”  
He looked up stunned his face was bright red and he covered his mouth his his hand looking beyond embarrassed.  
He mumbled something and North turned “What was that?”

“I...kissed cupid.”  
The silence could have killed him, Jack only slunk further down the sleigh, this was so mortifying.  
Bunny whistled “No wonder he hated your guts.”   
Jack shook his head “Stop talking, please don’t...oh my god…”

He could remember the whole thing vividly, times were changing, people were being a little more open about themselves, the romans began to have open ceremonies, to marry whoever they wanted regardless of gender, while the christians disagreed and thought it was unnatural, Jack and Pitch sided with the opposing sides and began to distance because of it.

 

They had a fight, not a big one but Jack left for Paris, he remembered finding Cupid and letting out all his frustrations out on the boy, even admitting that this was a first time in his life that his brother Pitch was making him nervous.  
Jack was accepting the new changes like the wind, but Pitch he was getting grouchy, and some of the things he was saying was really rubbing Jack the wrong way.

Jack had never had to keep secrets from Pitch before, but being with Cupid made him feel as if he was playing with fire- and for a frost spirit that was bad.  
Things became more fragile after that, he was beyond terrified and began to avoid Pitch like the plauge.  
But then Pitch found out…

“We have to turn around,” Jack ran forward grabbing the reins, North gasped “What- Get off!”  
“I have to tell him why!” Jack pulled a hard right and the reindeer yelled in outrage.  
Jack hoped to god that Cupid would understand, well yeah he would, he’s the spirit of love and would know better than anyone how forbidden love is, but the doubts began to cloud his mind, as well as the fear.

“Jack, what do you have to say…oh, oh no.” Even Jack couldn’t of predicted this, all of Paris was over run by darkness, Cupid and Pysche were defending the Parisians against the nightmares, but they were outnumbered.  
North gripped Jacks shoulder and squeezed before propelling himself outside the sleigh with a mighty roar. 

Tooth and Bunny followed as well as Sandy, Jack almost screamed to realise that nobody was riding the sleigh, pulling the reins back he landed the sleigh on a nearby flat roof, the reindeer grunted, and Jack grimaced.  
“Sorry,”   
They only huffed and stomped their feet, the gave Jack a dry look as if to say, he pulls these stunts all the time.  
Jack only turned awkwardly not wanting to face the wrath of the reindeer.

Jack landed just outside the park, to see North and Pysche at the forefront like bulldozers they plowed through the nightmares like molasses, while Tooth aimed from up high like a sniper, she was nothing but a green blur taking out the nightmares that were in most of the guardians blind spots, Bunny was using his burrows to slingshot back and forth taking out the nightmares like dominos.  
There was something flawless and satisfying watching the guardians fight, but Jack eyes found Cupid having troubles with his own party crashers,  
Using only a bow and arrow he was too close to the nightmares to be able to take them out,  
Jack ran forward skidding across the dirt path and effectively tripping a nightmare onto it’s back, 

Cupid scowled “Frost- Get out of here!”  
Jack swiped at the incoming nightmares that began to surround them, “As if, chicken wings,”  
“Chicken-!?”  
“But I can’t let you have all the fun!”

Cupid only grumbled, the truth was he wanted to kick Jack and tell him to stick his fun where the sun don’t shine, but truthfully he was actually helping him.  
Cupid pouted as he shot long range while Jack cut the nightmares in close.

“Why did you even come back?” Cupid asked letting go of his bow and the sound of the arrow made a short thwip!  
Jack grimaced, was it just him or were these nightmares increasing?

“I...I wanted to say...I should not have left.”  
“...What?”  
Jack wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t afford to, he took a huge breath.  
“For leaving you at Gretals, I didn’t mean to string you along-”  
“You think that’s what I’m mad about!?” Cupid yelled making Jack falter, almost losing his nose at a chomping nightmare, he batted it in the first and frowned at it.  
Naughty nightmare.

Cupid shot three nightmares down and turned his glare at Jack, who seemed to feel as if he had more things to worry about than nightmares.  
“You burned down Gretel's, you destroyed a safe haven for spirits everywhere!” Cupid looked absolutely fuming, but Jack couldn’t help but frown, then ducked another nightmare, he bashed it in the face,   
“Quit it!” He yelled at them, and the nightmares paused seeming stunned with the outburst, then lurched forward, Jack yelped.  
Well, at least they were avoiding his face this time.

“Look- I can’t remember doing that- also fire? Not my thing.” Cupid scowled “You and your brother used many elements and fire was definitely one of them.”  
Jack felt dread beginning to weigh on him, it seemed that the more he learned of his past the heavier the burden became, he knew he was a monster, he was related to one.  
And yet, learning how bad his past was from so many people made him despise himself.

Jack glared out towards the swarm of nightmares, was this ever going to end?  
“Um...Is there more of them?” He could have sworn it was still daylight but the sky was getting darker, the streets more deserted.  
North turned to see both Cupid and Jack were getting swarmed, he yelled at Tooth to get to them, but she was frozen, her lilac eyes wide, North turned to see what had her paralized to gasp.  
The nightmares vanished into the ground, only to gallop towards the two boys.  
“Cupid!”  
“Jack!” They were so focused on their own battle they didn’t see the stampede, until it crashed right into them.

Everything was black, he felt as if his ears popped their was a ringing and then it stopped, had he gone deaf? He hoped not he couldn’t learn sign language to save his life, and why learn sign language when people who could hear didn’t know it! It was redundant at best.  
Oh he could see again, and...where the heck was he?  
He sat up and realised complete panic that his staff was missing, he turned sharply to hear a groan next to him, Cupid looked just as terrible as Jack felt.  
“Where are we?” Jack asked realising that Cupids bow was missing too.  
Cupid looked up his eyes squinting as if the dim light was already too much for his eyes, “That sound...we’re at the river seine?” Jack turned and saw they were in an allyway.

He sighed with relief, they were still in paris, but why here?

“I thought I would never see you again.”

Jack felt goose boomps tingle at the back of his neck, he turned slowly, Cupid followed and both were frozen to see a silhouette of a man in the shadows, his gold eyes looking right through them.  
Jacks fear was short lived.  
“Um…” He glanced at Cupid who looked beyond terrified, but Jack wasn’t expecting well...this.  
“Are you...Pitch Black?” He sked unsure, this couldn’t be the big bad scary guy everyone made him out to be.

He looked like a tall cartoon character, his neck was long and his arms were stubby and his face looked like a horse.   
Jack was happy that they didn’t look that much alike, Pitch, he had to say, was not the good looking one.

Well that’s one silver lining. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, to come crawling back on your knees like many times before.” Jack nose scrunched “That doesn’t sound like me.”  
Pitch nodded “Making Jokes now? That will not make me so forgiving. I’ve waited enough.” Pitch held out a hand “Come.”  
Jack glanced at Cupid, then back to Pitch, Jack honestly had no idea what to say to the great big bad boogieman.  
If he said no, that was going to make him mad, and Jack did not know how Pitch would respond, if he said yes, well where would Pitch take him and what would he do to him…  
Jack looked the man in the eyes, a very difficult feat but he managed to keep eye contact, and knew those eyes promised painful things.  
“...No?” Pitch faltered.   
And he looked so surprised, Jack found it funny, everything he heard about the infamous king of shadows, he was prepared for some sort of viking juggernaut with a booming voice and smite him where he stood.  
But Pitch looked really…underwhelming. 

“No?” He chuckled then out of thin air, produced Jacks shepherd's staff, all too soon Jack took back everything he thought about the skinny man.  
This guy was a grade A jerk.

“Do you know what happened before, when we disagreed.” Pitch held the staff vertically, and Jack felt as if he broke out in a cold sweat, he had never parted with that staff since he woke up...was it days ago? He could barely remember,   
Seeing someone else holding made Jack feel nervous, especially when Pitch hands tightened around the center and began to bend the staff really slowly, Jak could hear the bark straining and Jack felt his heart begin to ache painfully.

“Stop it.” Jack glared, he wasn’t sure what would happen if his staff broke, it was a conduit to his power after all. And he knew using his powers without it was taxing, if only he could distract Pitch long enough for the guardians to find them, if not for him then at least to save Cupid.

Pitch began twirling Jacks staff and at first Jack was nervous the more he did it, the more irritated he became.  
“I would hate to come to threats Jack, especially against my own brother, let’s go home and finish the matter privately.”   
Jack had no intention of leaving with this man. The only sound was the rushing waves of the river seine and if it wasn’t for the warm glow of the lamps giving Cupid and Jack enough light in the allyway, Jack wasn’t as scared as he thought he would be when he finally confronted the boogieman.

Even Pitch’s false smile faded, now looking perplexed “You’re not afraid.” Jack glanced at Cupid, who looked pretty terrified for the both of them.  
“Should I be?” Jack crossed his arms, and juttedd out his chin, even though Pitch was as tall as a building, Jack felt confident, even though it was dark and he had no weapon something told him he was in no danger.  
Except Pitch’s face was a little creepy, and he seemed to start walking towards them, but not towards them, he curved and began to circle them like a vulture, making them turn to keep eye contact, even though Jack felt safe, he knew Pitch was someone you did not turn your back on.  
“You’ve always carried fear like a candle.” Pitch said, and Jack scoffed “Great metaphor for someone like me.”  
“It always burned bright,” Jack gave cupid a look as if he were saying, can you believe this guy  
Cupid only looked wary. But he had a strange determined look, and nodded at Jack.  
Jack realised he need him to keep stalling, or Cupid had some plan he wasn’t aware of but he could cross that bridge after.

“So I was always scared huh?” Jack said striking conversation “I mean who wouldn’t be surprised with a face like yours I’m surprised I haven't died of a heart attack yet.”  
Cupid made a strange strangling noise deep in his throat, Pitchs eyebrows rose,   
Pfft, what eyebrows?  
He didn’t look surprised only mildly amused, barely over the mark of unamused territory.  
“Very funny, no, you were always terrified it was such a raw emotion it was bound to be full of secrets that you have never told me. Yes Jack I knew everything you kept from me.”  
If Jack had any idea what Pitch was on about he feels he should be nervous.  
“Okay I’ll bite, what secrets?” He had to ask, Pitch looked like a happy shark, well it had to be his nose it was so arrow like and his skin did have that weird rubbery texture to it.  
Definitely a shark.  
Pitch sighed looking more than put out that Jack wasn’t...well bantering, did they banter was that their thing?   
Does the boogieman have inside jokes…?

“No, I knew you were afraid but you had a talent for...misdirection, I admit I was impressed but enough of this.” Pitch pointed Jacks staff at him and demanded “You will come home, with me this instant, I would rather you’d be willing.”   
Jack was about to tell him to get stuffed, until he saw Pitch’s eyes flicker from his to Cupids, and Jack felt the threat before Pitch even spoke.

If Jack doesn’t comply if he said no again, Cupid was going to get hurt, the boy finally found his voice though.  
“Jack won’t be going with you.” Pitch looked amused “Having your boyfriend talk for you now? Not very noble.” Jack mouth pursed irritably.  
“He’s not my boyfriend. And why are you so closed minded? It’s the 20th century, and we know that the romans thousands of years ago especially emperors had public ceremonies so, yeah, thats a thing.”   
Cupid was looking at him like he’d grown another head “How do you even know that?”  
“Honestly I have no idea, my point is, I don’t see why I have to go anywhere with you,” He directed at Pitch his eyes narrowed making him look older than he was.  
“Especially some greasy haired skinny Severous Snape look alike who looks like he hasn’t seen a bath in centuries, because dude, I need to clean that staff with Vanish, after you handled it with your repulsive slimy hands.”   
“Jack!” Cupid hissed, did he have a death wish!? He knew he wanted Jack to stall, his Bow and arrow will appear back any second now, but Jacks idea of stalling was, lets boke this grizzly bear of a nightmare king and see how he reacts!  
He never liked Jacks idea of fun.  
Pitch looked like he popped a vein, “I have forgiven you for many things, Jokul, but now you are getting on my last nerve!”  
Jokul?  
“Well sucks to be you, I get on everybody's nerves, what makes you so special.”   
“Jack, move.” Cupid said seriously, but Jack could have took this any way, move? Where, left, right forward back, duck? He turned to see Cupid with his bow and arrow pointing it towards the two his hand on the arrow, he released a breath and Jack ducked.  
Good choice, it sailed over his head and headed straight for Pitch, who only leaned left sharply with a scowl across his face, Jack ran forward by instinct and rammed into him.

Pitch fell back with an off and he heard his staff clatter to his left,   
“Jack! Come on!” Jack grabbed his staff and began to run after Cupid away from the boogieman who was screaming bloody murder.

Both Jack and Cupid leapt up on top of the rooftops, particularly closer to the glowing lamps illuminating the street.

“Why in the name of eros did you antagonise him!”   
Jack gave him a dry look, as well as leaping over chimneys and other obstacles along the rooftops, his feet moved as if they knew their way around these parts.  
“He’s my brother, I think I’m allowed to antagonise him.” Cupid looked like he tasted something sour.

“Now we have to get away from him, the last time we crossed paths...I just...I don’t know what else he’ll take.” Jack glared ahead, he’d almost forgotten why Cupid was so scared was because of Pitch.  
“I’ll get your heart back.”  
“What now?”  
Jack locked his eyes with Cupid “It’s the reason I came back, I wanted to apologise for everything I had done so...I’ll get you your heart back.” Cupid blinked then looked ahead his wings fluttered as he leapt further.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”   
Jack was about to say something but he heard the sounds of horses, and he knew the nightmares were gaining on them.

“We have to out maneuver them somehow.”  
“In the day, I would totally agree with you, but it’s night. He’s stronger now.”   
The horses were gaining on them, and Jack was beggining to form a plan, it sounded risky and when he looked at Cupid, the boy looked wary.  
“What is it?”  
“I might have an idea.”  
“Great, I’m all ears.”  
“You might not like it.”

 

Jack waited behind an alley way and heard the horses chase after cupid, then as loads began to form and the little swarm expanded, Jack leapt out the other way calling out to them, and Cupid and Jack did this, diving too a through confusing the Nightmares and making them run into each other, when a small heard got their bearings and began to chase after them, alone. This was the perfect time for Jack and Cupid to destroy them, Jack slammed his staff through two and Cupid shot his arrows towards the others that came too close.  
The trick was to keep moving and try not to be backed into a corner.

But they couldn’t hold out for long, and when Pitch found them...Jack didn’t want to think about it.  
“Jack, we can’t hold out.”  
“The guardians are coming. I’m sure of it.” They were still in paris for christ sake, they should be here by now!  
Unless something happened to them. Cupid saw Jack face become weary, he was just as worried as he was.  
But what could they do? The nightmares were endless, and there was no sign of the guardians.

“Crap, here they come again!” Jack scowled and leapt into the air, Cupid following close behind. A swarm of nightmares appeared and began to pulse towards them, both leapt in opposite directions at the last minute and the swarm flew past, Jack bounded west as Cupid took the other direction, Jack weaved through the buidling with fluid grace he was surprised by himself, he began to take the swarm away into tight spaces thinning them out until only the fastest could keep up, he ran around the corner and turned around to see only a couple nightmares coming towards him.  
Until his back bumped into something. He paused and turned to see Cupids back to his, and saw the swarm from before circling around them.

The nightmares were smart, they used their own strategy against them and they were trapped.  
“God dammit!” Cupid scowled, there was no way they were getting out of this, Jack was going to be taken away by Pitch and he...he didn’t know what Pitch would do to him once this was over, but he knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.  
“Hey, I need you to hide behind that dumpster over there.”

“What good would that do!?” Cupid growled and Jack elbowed him “I’m getting tired of you yelling at me, but just trust me okay.” Cupid had no other choice.  
He ran behind and peeked over the edge to see Jack in the center of the alley, he looked defiantly at all the nightmares and then slammed his staff into the ground and a channel of frigid ice shot upwards in a blue light, almost striking the stars.   
Like a beacon it spread blue light that rippled across all over paris like a wave and the glow began to fade back to darkness, Cupid watched surprised as Jack kneeled there glaring up at a growing black shape.   
He saw with horror that Pitch was at the top, grinning like a maniac.

“Enough of your games, frost!”   
Cupid had to feel regret that he thought Pitch’s voice was seductive, urgh.  
“Come home, Jack!” Pitch was now looking irritated, and for a moment Jack hesitated, there was something in Pitch’s eyes, even though his grin was malicious and his beckoning hand promised torturous things, his eyes looked just as conflicted as Jack felt.  
This is a game

It felt strange, the same tingling feeling just before a prank, the adrenaline of being mischievous and keeping the momentum of keeping the prank going, and Jack wondered why he felt as if he had to be on the inside of a joke with Pitch, a joke he couldn’t even remember.

He had to go back home with Pitch, if he didn’t, bad things would happen.   
Funny how that’s the only thing he could remember.  
And something else told him, he has done that once too many times.

“No, I’m not coming home,” Jack stood taller “I am never coming home ever again.”  
Something broke in Pitch’s eyes, or was it ever there to begin with?  
“Fine.”

Pitch raised his arm, a mass of shadows rose like a tsunami and Jack tensed, bracing himself to being assaulted by nightmares.  
All of a sudden there was a rush of wind and the sound of sleigh bells.

Pitch scowled, while Jack brightened looking to the sky with a brilliant smile “North!” The man landed beside him, both stood against the nightmares until as one they both charged, almost completely in sync.   
Tooth was in the sky and waited for Pitch to focus his attention on the winter duo, then she flew for the kill, she only gave her battle cry just as she crashed into his back with her legs pushing him forwards,

He grunted falling from his platform on shadows and landed face first onto the asphalt, “Eat Concrete, Son of a mother!” Tooth crowed and swept into the air in pure joy to take out her frustrations on the nightmares.  
Unlike the others Tooth was too swift and fast to even need a weapon, using her bare hands she cut through nightmares as if they were paper.

Pitch rolled and grunted when he slammed into the ground, he groaned and then paused when a shadow passed over him, he looked up at the grinning face of the Easter Bunny.  
“Ello, Mate.” 

Jack scowled as he pummeled one nightmare after another, where these things never ending!?  
“What took you guys so long?” Jack asked North before jumping upwards when a ball of shadows shot passed and North took up Jacks blind side, North grunted “We couldn’t find you, except for that beacon.” Jack grinned and all too soon the nightmares trickled into nothing and Pitch realised he was alone except for his own horse.

Jack noticed that the boogieman already looked beaten to a pulp and a quick glance at Bunny he knew who caused it.  
Pitch saw all of them, and knew he was outmatched, his scowl deepened when he saw Jack standing next to North his glare hardened.   
Instead of cowering or giving a last battle cry of vengeance, Pitch gave a terryfying grin.  
"I guess you never cared at all." He held up something in his hand, Jack squinted to see it was a small ice figurine, 

 

Jack blinked upwards as Pitch vanished into a whirling vortex of darkness and vanished.

The others waited a beat, before breathing in relief. Cupid stepped towards them “What are you standing around for?” The others turned surprised as he gestured behind him.

“You’re supposed to help me shoot people.” The others were silent, except Jack trying to stifle giggles,   
“O-of course.” North said following “Come on fam- Friends, Let’s go shoot people!”   
The others didn’t notice the slip up, but Jack hesitated frowning at North.  
It’s been longer than a few hours since North was hit with the arrow and so far he never acted any different, Jack had no idea who North was even looking at since everyone was gathered around him at the time.  
But he didn’t seem any different, just his usual antagonising self. 

As the others walked towards the sleigh Jack stepped up next to Cupid, he found he couldn’t meet his eyes, the apology he came to give, felt so meaningless, he might as well say sorry to a rock after he tripped over it.  
“Say...Um, Cupid?” The boy glanced at him, then looked back to where he was walking “What is it, frost?”  
“What is love?”   
Cupid laughed out loud then glanced at Jack to see he wasn’t laughing.  
“Oh you’re serious.” He said a Jack nodded, “I kinda forgot what love was, I mean, I know what it is kinda,”  
Cupid frowned “What do you think love is?”  
“Tooth and Bunny.” Cupid lips twitched “Really? Someone says love you think of the rabbit and the hummingbird?”  
“Have you seen them?”

Cupid shook his head “How can I describe love to a child?”  
“Well doesn’t everyone experience love regardless of their age.” 

They both stopped to see they made it back to the park, and saw Pysche coming towards them waving, the other guardians walked down the steps, from this distance Jack could see  
That when Pysche gazed at Cupid with a warm smile on her face, out of the corner of his eye he saw Cupid wave.  
He felt as if a bucket of cold water doused on him.  
“So Pysche she is…”  
“My wife, well...She had suffered through many trials to be with me, even went to the underworld.”  
“Hades is real now?”  
“Of course, every myth and legend is real, only if you believe.” Cupid winked and Jack looked away quickly. 

“I remember, y’know...about that time I was last here...in paris.” Jack looked upwards to the sky. Cupid paused looking at Jack in surprise.  
“You...remember?”  
“I came back to say I’m sorry.” He inhaled and let out a solemn breath “But it turns out I didn’t need to,” He looked back to Psyche and the others “You moved on,”  
Cupid didn’t show any expression, while Jack covered his face “I guess I’m the only one living in the past.”

Jack’s shoulders were trembling Cupid sighed and leaned against the bench “Stop blubbering, Frost.” he patted the side and Jack sat down with a sniff.  
Cupid rolled his eyes “I remember, centuries ago, before I met Pysche, I met a spirit that looked like he was possessed, he had no idea what love was and so I showed him paris, and all the inhabitants, but one day, when I told him I loved him, he vanished.” Jack tensed but looked up at Cupid, waiting for him to yell at him.  
He was doing it all day, why stop now?

“Then a while later I heard that mother nature cursed him,” Jack frowned, what?  
“She said, ‘May the Frost burn with the warmth of hugs.”   
Jack blinked waiting for more then realised that was it.  
“Really? I was expecting something like a haiku or something that rhymed.” Cupid chuckled “She tried, but couldn’t so she just yelled it into the night.” he shrugged, but saw Jack’s pained expression.  
“I feel as if that doesn’t excuse it.” Cupid smiled, “They saw that with love it’s not only happyness, it’s earned through sorrow and suffering there are many trials that lovers go through. When you left it made me see that Love is not all sunshine and rainbows,” Jack glanced back from Cupid to the other guardians, who Pysche was berating for forgetting to return their bows and arrows.

“If you hadn’t left I would not have found Pysche or learn to appreciate her by understanding the trials she was going through, if my heart wasn’t broken before, then I wouldn’t understand her feelings.”

Jack felt as if it was yesterday when he and Cupid were here, together. Especially with his screwed up memories, he looked down, relieved that he didn’t ruin everything for Cupid but sad that Cupid had the time to have closure to be able to move on from their relationship while Jack was stuck literally.

“Besides,” Cupid grinned ruffling Jack’s hair, “I’ve outgrown you.” It took Jack a second before scowling “Says the cherub naked baby with arrows!” Cupid scowled “Take that back!” Jack grappled with him and the guardians glanced up to see the two fighting.

“What’s with them?” Tooth asked while Pysche looked away “Don’t pay attention, their stupidity may be contagious.” 

Both the boys came down and it seemed as if they were getting along better than before, at least Cupid stopped yelling.  
“So we’re going to shoot some more people now?” North said and Cupid nodded “I still need some assistance, but until I can figure it out, yes you can shoot more people.”  
North fist pumped “Yes!”   
“But first, North what’s been going on with you?” Tooth asked, the others paused to see North looked nervous.  
“Me? What do you mean?” Tooth looked really worried “You’ve been really distant lately.”   
Even Bunny placed his paw on Norths arm.

North sighed “I have not been completely honest with you all, it appears I have been infected by the arrow.” 

“Wait so the arrow did work?” North flushed “Yes-but not in the way we realised I changed and yet I have not for…the feelings were already there. I just realised it.”  
Bunny glanced at Tooth and Sandy with worry, while North took a long breath, looking very embarrassed.

“Your are my family, and I see you as such, I am so proud if What you achieved how much you have grown, how wise you all have become. And I have never said it, the time or place, but now I have the courage to tell you that I love you each and everyone if you.”  
North smiled with that same expression on his face and the others stepped forward together while North embraced them.  
Jack watched how they all fit together the love they had seemed to surround them.  
He clutched his chest as a dull ache settled like a weight, he could feel guilt, and pain and he did not know why.  
North glanced his way and saw the raw hurt on Jacks face, the boy didn't even realise he was doing it, having his memories gone had made him so open.  
He stred when North waved him over and when he tentatively stepped forward the man pulled him in, Jack gave a surprised grunt especially when his nose was smoothed against the red coat and a n arm was pulled around him.  
Jack stilled, he felt warm- not on the outside he would melt- but the inside, it chased the dull ache away and Jack felt himself relax,   
This had to be the best hug he'd ever had and he hoped it would not end.  
This was the happiest memory he ever had and he oped he would forgot it, asdfg to every detail and made sure he would remember,  
He wondered if this was what having a family was like.  
And all too soon it was over, he saw the others look at him and he stepped back clearing his throat “Alright now that we’ve had a bonding moment-yay friendship, can we go now?”  
North let out a breath “Always impatient, at least something has not changed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the Guardians of Childhood books so most of my information may be inaccurate, bad grammer again I'm sorry and anything wrong then meh sorry.  
> Also If some names are weird such as Jacks sister or Mother Nature aren't too your liking I name them this way for a reason unrelated to cannon or not.


End file.
